


Do you ever feel...?

by mirambella, Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared ha dejado que su vida se le vaya de las manos. Tras una infancia dura y después de chocar contra una casa humilde mientras conducía borracho, su castigo será arreglar lo que ha destrozado. Lo que no sabe es que en esa tortura encontrará una razón para ser mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

                 **_My shadow is the only one that walks beside me. My shallow hearts t_** ** _he only thing that's beating .Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_** ** _  
'Till then I'll walk alone. (Boulevard of broken dreams, Green Day)_** ** __**

 

 

                 Aún podía sentir ese sabor en su boca, anestesiando cada sentimiento, alejando cada pensamiento, cada movimiento, hasta que aquello que le perseguía se calló con aquel ruido ensordecedor. Sonidos de motores reventados, metal roto como escarcha apareciendo poco a poco en su mente. Tenía resaca y estaba en un hospital pero había conseguido lo que se proponía: ser escuchado. Ahora estaba más jodido si cabe.

                 Abrió los ojos y supo que no estaba solo. Olía a perfume caro y a lilas, a ropa de marca, y adivinó que alguien sollozaba a su lado.

-       ¿Mamá?

-       Jared, Dios, hijo- su madre le tomó la mano, no parecía para nada enfadada. Esta vez la había asustado de verdad- creía que, pensé que…- y las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca.

        Él también, por un segundo pensó eso mismo. Tampoco era tan gilipollas para no pensarlo, cogiendo el coche hacia ninguna parte, hasta el culo de bourbon y de pastillas. Cualquier idiota, bueno, cualquier mierda unicelular incluso debería saber que esa combinación podría ser mortal (incluso si no vas conduciendo) así que las palabras retumbaron en su mente. ¿Qué pretendía?

        Jared Padalecki era un chico normal del barrio alto de Dallas. Un niño modelo, no en el sentido físico únicamente. Podía haber sido modelo perfectamente, altura y porte no le faltaban, pero es que aparte era un genio. Un puto genio que no necesitaba estudiar para sacar las cosas, bueno en deportes, divertido, de esas personas que te hacían reír sin pretenderlo.

-       ¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo tocándose la frente, al menos parecía que estaba entero aunque se sentía hecho pedazos

-       Eso me gustaría saber a mí, hijo- y el semblante de su madre esta vez sí que cambió-  Primero dejas la universidad y te dedicas a, nada, ni trabajo ni continuar con tus estudios, He intentado  entenderlo pero has cambiado Jared. Y esto de robar el todoterreno y empotrarlo contra esa casa…podías haber muerto. Qué digo, ¡podías haber matado a alguien!

        ¿Matar? Desde luego eso no era algo que estuviera en sus planes por muy deprimido que se sintiera, pero su madre no entendía nada. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, había algo que ella no sabía.

-       Yo, no sé que pudo…no quería- tendría que esforzarse más si quería explicarse medianamente bien

-       No me di cuenta. Llevo años sin querer saberlo- su madre descansó la cara entre sus manos, a punto de llorar- Te han hecho un lavado de estómago. Toneladas de alcohol y barbitúricos, y yo no lo vi- dijo sollozando- ¿que demonios pasa hijo?? en esa casa vive una mujer jubilada, si su nieto no la hubiera apartado de la ventana!! Deberíamos rezar para que no te denuncien.

No valía la pena estar despierto, así no.

-       Mamá te lo contaré, algún día lo haré pero no me mires así- no podía soportar que la persona que más quería lo mirara de ese modo- Necesito ayuda.

Lo había hecho, lo que pensó que más le costaría en toda la vida. Había pedido que le ayudaran y aunque su madre no podía entenderlo, aún, tenía que entenderle a él.

-       Claro que sí- todas las madres son capaces de apartar las lágrimas y pensar por sus hijos-. Llamaré a Misha y arreglaremos algo.

 

 

                         Al principio pensó que era un abogado, pero no, era un loquero, o un saca mentiras como los llamaba él. El hombre, de unos treinta y cinco años, parecía paciente y calmado como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. No se parecía en nada a los médicos que había conocido antes. Además era atractivo, no parecía un especialista sino un colega. Jared se fijó. Últimamente se fijaba demasiado en los hombres. A veces pensaba que siempre lo había hecho pero que no se dejaba a sí mismo ir más allá. Donde él vivía aparentar era lo único que podías tener.

-       Soy el Doctor Collins.

-       Jared- le tendió la mano amablemente y  se sintió en paz para hablar. Misha tenía unos hipnóticos ojos azules y una sonrisa de verdad, como si fuera feliz haciendo eso. Casi no se acordaba de que era su madre quién le había llevado allí, quizá demasiado desesperada.

-       Jared, siéntate…por favor-

                 Jared lo hizo. Últimamente no hacía nada que otra persona le pidiera, era su forma de odiar al mundo y demostrarse que ya no podía sentir nada. Hasta su mejor amigo, Chad se lo había dicho, a veces “una cosa es probar una cachimba en el loft de mi padre y otra muy distinta auto destruirse”. Nunca había sido un bobo rico, siempre se había rebelado pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos- . Ví a tu madre cuando…lo de tu padre- Misha siguió hablando- un gran hombre. Fue muy triste que muriera tan lejos, pero estaba ayudando a la gente- su padre era médico, uno muy famoso. Viajó a África diez años antes, vacunó a muchos niños y recibió mil homenajes, pero una guerrilla lo atrapó sólo dos meses antes de que volviera a Dallas.

-       Sabía que había visto a alguien…

-       Tu madre se sentía culpable, ya sabes…- Jared lo recordaba, sus padres se habían separado apenas un año antes de que el padre de Jared se fuera. Su madre siempre pensó que no soportaba perderla, que por eso había aceptado viajar tan lejos.

-       Eso no le impidió casarse- dijo con algo de rabia. Jared adoraba a su padre y  que su madre se volviera a casar no le hizo ninguna gracia, sin embargo no llegó a bajar sus notas ni a tener comportamientos extraños hasta hacía unos años. En su primer año de universidad.

-       Quieres hablar de Charles Bancroft? - Charles era el padrastro de Jared. Misha intuía que  el hombre  tenía algo que ver con su comportamiento, especialmente cuando su madre le había dicho que Jared había empezado a hacer cosas raras desde su muerte.

-       No. Murió hace tres años, qué más da, no- miró a Misha a los ojos, los suyos estaban rojos, quizá aguantando la rabia o incluso lágrimas. Misha era demasiado listo para saber que aún no podía cavar tan hondo.

-       He conseguido algo, aunque casi matas a una señora que seguramente necesitará terapia. Te he referido como un pobre huérfano y no va a presentar cargos. Pero  es difícil Jared y tú lo sabes….La gente ya piensa que las personas como tú suelen salir impunes…

-       ¿Cómo yo??- en ese momento odiaba ser como él, muchas gracias

-       Ricos…ya sabes. Vas a tener que pagar, pero ellos no quieren tu dinero y yo no quiero que te sea tan fácil.- Jared miró a Misha. Era más alto y fuerte que él pero el hombre no se intimidaba, ¿estaba fumado?? – trabajarás para esa señora, hasta que pagues. Puede ser bueno para tu conducta.

-       ¿Qué??

-       Y vas a seguir viniendo, lo siento, tengo que controlarte, se lo prometí a tu madre- Jared se levantó. Genial, ahora querían torturarle lentamente. Habría sido mejor morir en ese estúpido accidente. Durante las últimas semanas las miradas en casa le mataban una y mil veces- Ah Jared- Aunque quería irse, tuvo que volverse- nada de alcohol, ¿vale?? Esto es bueno para ti.

Bueno.

**8 años antes:**

                 _Le ha dicho a su madre que está haciendo los deberes sólo para no tener que aguantar a ese nuevo novio que tiene hablar de finanzas. Sólo se preocupa de comprar a su madre con Tiffanys y viajes a Barbados. Jared tiene catorce años pero sabe perfectamente que a ese hombre no le gustan los niños, igual que sabe que a su padre le encantan.  Solo hace que echar pestes de toda la gente a la que considera inferior, que es casi todo el mundo, y nunca, nunca le ha preguntado cómo le había ido el colegio o el equipo de fútbol. Es un cretino y si esa es la idea que su madre tiene de seguridad para ellos, que se hubiera comprado un 4x4, o mejor, un búnker. Su hermana tiene doce años y quiere hacer ballet. Y no le gusta como ese tío cretino-estúpido- estirado la mira cuando su madre no se da cuenta._

_La oye entrar riéndose, murmurando “ Oh Charles”, parece divertirse, dando vueltas por el salón con los tacones hasta que se para en seco, sobresaltada por el teléfono. “Menos mal” Piensa Jared. No podría soportar más risitas y bailoteos a dos pasos de su cuarto._

_Aún hoy se arrepiente de ese pensamiento. Su madre llamó a la puerta y Jared fingió  que no la ha escuchado llegar. Estaba  blanca, no parecía que acabara de volver de vacaciones, juraría que estaba a punto de llorar y sabía  que no era  porque se hubiera dado cuenta de que su novio era un idiota._

-       _Cariño, acaban de llamar…de la embajada- Reza. No es que Jared creyera en Dios sobre todas las cosas, pero rezó para que no fuera lo que creía que era- tu padre…_

_Es la última palabra que Jared escuchó de su madre porque salió  corriendo y se escondió en el baño durante doce horas. Durmió  dentro de la bañera sabiendo que definitivamente se había quedado encerrado._

 

                 No sabía lo que era el infierno, pero esto se le acercaba. Bueno, conocía la sensación de estar fuera de todo, la llevaba sintiendo durante ocho años, quizá porque antes aún creía que su padre volvería y podría irse con él y de repente se quedó sin esperanza. La sintió hace tres años cuando supo que Charles Bancroft había tenido un accidente, como remordimientos o culpa. Fue la última persona que habló con él y después el tío se despeñó por un barranco, es cuanto menos raro.

                 Pero esto, esto era el infierno físico, gráficamente. Lleno de porquería y calor. Sin parques ni aire acondicionado en las tiendas, no en muchas al menos. La gente no iba vestida como en su barrio sino que parecía que habían escogido prendas al azar. Y lo peor, no tenía más remedio que acudir, quién sabe hasta cuándo a casa de una vieja chocha a la que le había reventado la valla, el jardín, cuatro enanitos, y una parte de la ventana que daba al salón. Viendo la escena pudo reconocer que su coche no había sido el peor parado. Al menos aún le quedaba una pequeña puerta  de color verde y el buzón, aunque ladeado y pintado con algún tipo de pintura que había sido roja, leyó “ Ackles”, lo que le faltaba; irlandeses.

                 Se quedó mirando cada detalle como si estuviera viendo una nave extraterrestre. Las otras casas, por desgracia, no tenían mejor aspecto. Algunas incluso parecían dignas de haber sido el escenario de un crimen, de los desconchones y agujeros que tenían.

 Sin darse cuenta, una silueta había salido de alguna parte y se había colocado tras él como la sombra de un fantasma.

-       Hey tío- no tenía voz de abuela, ni de ninguna mujer, ni siquiera de la cocinera de su colegio que parecía Colombo, esa voz era de un Cowboy o de un cantante de Country. Esa voz olía a gasolina y barro.

                 Jared pensó en darse la vuelta porque la  voz debía de ser alguien, aunque era demasiado ronca para no darle un poco de miedo. Debía hacerle frente, no es que fuera un cobarde.

                 Gracias a dios la voz era más grande que el tío, que no era bajito pero si más bajo que Jared, uno a cero.

                  Jared le miró, básicamente por si tenía que hacer un reconocimiento policial y decir “ha sido ese, agente”. Se fijó en unos ojos demasiado verdes, más verdes que la hierba de Chad (y esta vez se refería a la hierba de su jardín) y unas pestañas que desde esa posición casi le tocaban. Barba  de dos días, camisa vaquera desabotonada, una llave inglesa en la mano, zapatillas. Bueno eso daba igual, él también llevaba zapatillas, con unos Levis y una camisa de doscientos dólares. La “voz” llevaba unos vaqueros que debían ser de los noventa por lo menos.

-       Estás pisando mi jardín, ¿sabes algo de la propiedad privada??- Claro que sabía algo, que la suya era mejor que esa, pero no lo dijo, el tío iba armado, con una llave.

-       Yo ehh, estoy buscando…-

La voz se fijó en él, no parecía cómodo en esa situación. No era un genio pero sabía observar…Jared era una silueta abismal de pelo semi largo, limpio, ropa que parecía cara y piel cuidada, como la de una chica. Sólo tuvo que atar cabos

 - Tú eres, ¿eres el hijo de puta que hizo esto??

Ese mismo.

-       ¡Cabrón!!- seguramente iba a pegarle, él se habría pegado por gilipollas así que no le culpaba.

Otra voz lo salvó. Una voz que venía desde la puerta. El dueño de la voz olía a limonada. Era un consuelo, la verdad que no pareciera otro matón porque lo último que necesitaba era una banda organizada de barrio intentando matarle.

-       Jensen querido, compórtate. El chico acaba de salir del hospital- qué considerada, porque era una mujer de unos setenta años, parecía un poco joven para ser la abuela de un chico tan mayor. Parecía que tenía un par de años más que Jared.

-       Lo siento abuela, es sólo que…no soporto a los pijos del barrio alto- lo dijo mirándole directamente. Había rabia en sus ojos, pero Jared sintió que el iris verde le penetraba la piel. ¿Tenía pecas?? Se obligó a no pensar en ello.

                 Llevaba los tres años de su condena de novia en novia sin anclarse a ninguna y sin estar seguro de si eso era lo que quería, pero siempre se daba una buena razón para pensar por qué fracasaba. No cabía en su cabeza el hecho de que sus ojos siguieran mirando a Jensen cuando se metió en la casa. Solo unos segundos hasta que esa señora se aproximó a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía que iba a acuchillarle con amor.

-       Hijo, ¿como estás??- tenía que ser el lobo disfrazado de abuelita, en alguna parte.

-       Yo…bien- Jared no era capaz de  entender cómo podía, de repente, resultar tan tonto. Sabía hablar, había estudiado en un colegio privado y asistido un año a la universidad.

-       Qué susto nos llevamos.

-       Lo siento- y de verdad lo sentía. Esa abuela no tenía la culpa de su montaña de mierda. La señora arqueó las cejas

-       No se trata de eso, jovencito- vio el parecido con su nieto- No importa lo que se nos presente en la vida, siempre tenemos el poder para cambiar las cosas- La abuela puso las manos en jarras, parecía querer darle una lección- perdí a mi marido en una guerra que no nos importaba para nada y luego…bueno, lo que pasó con mi hijo- Jared supo que en esa familia las cosas se decían tal y como eran, nada de ocultar cosas para aparentar como hacían en su mundo- le dispararon y el pobre Jensen… lo que quiero decirte es que tuve mil oportunidades de rendirme, de que mi nieto sin padres lo hiciera. Este es un lugar donde la gente se rinde todo el tiempo- la verdad es que no parecía difícil encontrar una historia dura llamando a casi cualquier puerta al azar- Pero no lo hice, porque yo elijo ¿verdad?

-       Si, supongo- Jared lo podía hacer mejor, estaba seguro, pero esa mujer no le dejaba. Llevaba el pelo rubio, como con una piscina de laca y  era tan enérgico como sus manos que hacían molinetes. Debía dar buenas tortas.

-       Bueno, no estamos en esas. Tu terapeuta- ¿ahora los llamaban así?- fue sencillamente encantador. Unos ojos potentes…creo que se puede salir, hijo, se puede. No tenemos dinero así que repondréis todo esto  y lo pintaréis, ¿de acuerdo?- hablaba en plural, Jared no pensó en ningún momento que pudiera equivocarse tan descaradamente.

-       Yo y…

-       Jensen. Tú y Jensen. No debería hacer nada, pero tiene una idea del control un tanto estricta y muy buenas manos. Tómate la limonada- le tendió el vaso mucho más relajada mientras le susurraba al oído en un tono más bajo, menos armónico- Si no está aquí, búscalo en el garaje. Siempre está en el garaje.

La señora se dio la vuelta para irse. Jared no sabía si era una amiga o una enemiga, pero por primera vez en bastante tiempo sentía que alguien se preocupaba de él. Sin  contar a Misha, que era muy majo pero era su trabajo, nadie habría malgastado tanta saliva si no le importara. La mujer daba pasos de pájaro hasta la entrada de la casa y Jared sonrió:

-       Gracias señora Ackles

-       Llámame Amelia- era gracioso ese nombre, quizá no lo hiciera nunca porque Jared había sido educado para poner siempre una pared de respeto con los adultos, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Miró hacia la puerta del garaje, estaba entreabierta e imaginó a Jensen agachado frente a un coche. No hacía mucho calor pero una sensación de plenitud se apropió de su nuca descargando ondas de fuego hacia sus brazos, podía perder la fuerza sólo con suponerlo. Y entonces recordó las palabras de Amelia “Jensen tiene una idea del control muy estricta y muy buenas manos”. Vaya por dios.

 

 

                 Las dos primeras semanas fueron, sencillamente, una mierda. Por un lado, Jensen no le hablaba y eso hacía francamente difícil trabajar en el jardín. Era verano y la temperatura en las afueras de Dallas podía hacer que se te derritiera el cerebro. Además, Jared no había trabajado tan duro en la vida, bueno, no había trabajado mucho, más bien. Y Jensen no ayudaba con esos brazos bronceados y camisetas ajustadas aunque llenas de tierra.

                 A menudo se distraía demasiado y ese gamberro, pero súper atractivo extraño, apenas le hablaba. A veces murmuraba cosas en un idioma que Jared no conseguía entender, así que suponía que era jerga común de la zona. En realidad estaba aprendiendo un montón. Jensen le enseñaba más sobre costumbres animales que su suscripción al Nacional Geographic.

                 Por otro lado, volver a ver a Misha no era santo de su devoción, aunque el terapeuta sí que parecía un santo con toda esa paz interior y esas ganas de arreglar el mundo. ¿Cómo podía arreglar el suyo? No podía devolver la vida a los muertos así que no había nada que hacer.

 

-       Si quieres podemos hacer una sesión de hipnosis -dijo un día

-       Neee…no pienso convertirme en una gallina cuando tú chasquees los dedos- el terapeuta mostró una sonrisa real. ¿Había hecho reír a alguien? Justo cuando pretendía ser sarcástico.

-       No es lo mismo. Mira Jared, he visto a chicos como tú toda mi vida. Sé perfectamente lo que te pasa, pero no puedo llegar al problema central para curarte.  A simple vista no estás deprimido -Jared lo miró con algo de enfado- pareces simplemente malhumorado, como si el mundo no te entendiera. ¿Sabes qué? No estás solo; hay millones de chicos así. Pero no es eso, ¿no Jared? Lo que tú muestras con esa indiferencia, esa manía de estar siempre a la defensiva no te llevaría al jardín de la señora Ackles. Muestras una cosa, sientes otra.

-       Qué listo eres –lo decía casi en serio, pero no podía tolerar que Misha lo estudiara de ese modo.  El doctor Collins no dejaba de sonreír.

-       Por desgracia, hemos tenido mucho tiempo para analizar a las personas. ¿Porqué actúan como lo hacen?, ¿Qué les hace sufrir?

-       ¿Y qué nos hace sufrir?

-       Otras personas Jared. Cuando encuentras a la persona que buscas, ya sea un marido, un hijo, un padre…puedes empezar a adivinar lo que le pasó.

 

**8 años antes**

_Si alguien le preguntara por un recuerdo que se hubiera quedado en su retina para siempre, seguramente habría elegido ese. Por encima de los viajes con su padre o las tartaletas de manzana de su niñera rusa. Un recuerdo desagradable, uno que inspiraría venganza. Si Jared hubiera sido tan alto entonces, nunca habría pasado. Si hubiera dejado los miedos a un lado y hubiese alzado la voz, quizás no habría fracasado nunca._

_Llegó de jugar al fútbol. La casa estaba silenciosa y tranquila, pero había alguien. Podía notarlo en el ambiente cargado, así que subió las escaleras sigilosamente. Su hermana estaba en su cuarto, durmiendo la siesta en la cama. No quiso despertarla, simplemente vio algo._

_Su padrastro estaba de pie junto a la cama, pero como la luz no estaba encendida, Jared apenas había podido verle. Parecía a punto de alargar la mano hacia el pelo rubio de su hermana y eso a Jared le dio ganas de vomitar._

_Debió hacer un gruñido o una mueca pues el hombre se dio la vuelta y dio dos zancadas hacia a él. Pensó que le pegaría, pero Charles Bancroft no hacía tales cosas, era demasiado listo._

-       _¿Qué haces, muchacho?- su voz era ronca y despectiva- ¿merodeando a oscuras y sin hacer ruido? ¡Podrías matarme! - podría y quizás incluso quería._

-       _No es esa la pregunta más importante -respondió Jared- ¿Qué haces tú?_

-       _Cuidar de la familia- el déspota levantó la mirada como instándole a que dijera algo. Parecía un crío buscando violencia._

-       _Ella no lo ve, pero yo lo he visto. Se lo diré y te dejará. Volveremos a San Antonio._

-       _¿Y tendrás una familia feliz, muchacho? En ese lugar ya no  queda nadie._

_Maldito bastardo, se refería a su padre. El hombre anduvo la parte que le separaba de Jared y se le quedó mirando, intimidándole. El chico quiso correr tan lejos como pudiera. No era que su padre hubiera muerto hace poco, ni vivir en un sitio extraño para él. Era ese hombre, todo el maldito tiempo._

-       _Además, ¿Qué vas a decir? Yo no he hecho nada- iba enfureciendo a Jared poco a poco- Soy un buen hombre, nadie te creería._

-       _Te sacaré de aquí algún día._

-       _¿Vas a matarme  como hiciste con tu padre?_

        La primera vez que Jared y Jensen hablaron, al menos para algo más que no fueran monosílabos o gruñidos de desaprobación, hacía un calor asfixiante y Jensen había decidido arreglar el terreno. Él decía que era su prioridad porque apenas podía sacar su coche en esa hierba medio levantada y con incrustaciones de piedra, pero Jared intuía que era para plantarle a su abuela los rosales que tardó tanto en ver crecer. La abuela era un encanto y siempre les llevaba comida y bebidas frías para que no se deshidrataran, se notaba que Jensen la adoraba. Jared quiso preguntarle mil veces  dónde estaba su madre, por qué le había criado su abuela, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hablar. A veces sentía la curiosidad de  hablar con Jensen y a veces se conformaba con mirarle.

        Ese día Jensen no había dejado de agacharse y estaba medio sudado, pero no bajó el ritmo. Cavaba y sacaba piedras mientras Jared transportaba la carretilla, vaciándola como si no pudiera participar en algo tan íntimo.

        Todo ocurrió como un relámpago. El rubio levantó el pico y acto seguido Jared pudo escuchar un ruido chirriante, demasiado raro. Jensen debía estar concentrado de verdad pues ni se inmutó. Volvió al garaje, probablemente a por más herramientas, pero cuando Jared volvió, el suelo ya no parecía el suelo. Parecía la piscina olímpica de Atlanta.

 

-       Jensen.

-       ¿Qué?

-       Está todo lleno de agua- ¿No se le habría ocurrido regar el césped? No, Jensen no era tan tonto

-       ¿¡ Queé?!- O si.

-       Que por lo visto le has dado a una tubería- Era un listillo, por cierto.

Jensen lo miró como si fuera el primero que contagió la gripe aviar.

-       Sé muy bien lo que es una tubería, Jared, y no he visto ninguna por aquí- Iba a quitarle esa soberbia a Jensen como fuera. Él siempre ganaba

-       Bonita lección. Punto número uno: ambos lo sabemos. Punto número dos: está todo encharcado- Lo cual era demasiado obvio.

-       Como le pase algo al césped de mi abuela te juro que… ¡acabo de plantar!- quería resultar amenazador pero más bien era una niña pequeña jugando a ser jardinera. O así sonó al menos.

-       ¿En serio?- Jared sonrió, sólo un poco. Una pequeña muestra insignificante.

-       En realidad no sé qué haces aquí- reírse de Jensen debía estar prohibido. Según lo que estaba comprobando Jared,  ser de su barrio y respirar también estaba prohibido por allí –. Si quisiera salvar a un pobre niño me iría a África, que hay millones.

-       Nueve millones –más que un listillo, el alto pareció melancólico.

-       ¿Qué?

-       Hay nueve millones de niños que necesitan ser salvados en el mundo. Niños que mueren por causas que se podrían evitar. Lo sé porque fue mi padre el que les llevó el “pumpli nut”, una pasta de cereales como una crema de cacahuete que cura la desnutrición –Jensen se había quedado aplastado ante un anuncio de la ONU de dos metros. Jared había dicho algo sincero.

        Habría dicho “qué guay” o tal vez “hostia, está bien”, pero Jared aún era ese niñato que les destrozó la casa en un impulso.

-       ¿Así que tu padre no  es como tú?- puñalada. Ambos notaron la respiración del otro.

-       Era. Lo mataron en Somalia- Estúpido.

 Jensen bajó el tono de voz, no quería sonar aún más hiriente.

-       Al mío también- dijo- .No en Somalia. En un atraco… protegía a una mujer.- casi no parecía Jensen. No sólo por su voz; sus ojos estaban vidriosos y las pestañas parecían aún más largas.

-       ¿Así que no somos tan distintos como tú crees, eh, Jensen?

        Quiso responder pero Jared ya se había metido en la casa. Sólo conocía una manera de dejar pasar sus recuerdos y era trabajando. Así que cogió las herramientas necesarias y arregló la tubería. Sin pensar en nada, mirando sólo hacia delante.

 

 

        Cuando Jared llegó a casa, su amigo Chad le estaba esperando sentado en el sofá, con los pies apoyados en la mesa de cristal.

-       Tío, llevo aquí una hora- dijo medio bostezando

-        He estado trabajando- Jared no estaba de humor- Gratis. Bajo el sol.

-       Sí que es verdad ¡no te he visto nada!

Chad era su mejor amigo simplemente porque le hacía reír y era difícil estar a su lado después de todos esos altibajos. Era llano, muy simple, pero le aguantaba y le hacía olvidar. Sin embargo no tenía mucho tacto.

-       Vamos a esa fiesta. Quizá veamos a Gen. Es guapa, Jared y liberal, en plan que hace todo lo que tú quieras. Dúchate, que seguro que hueles a pobre.

Ni un “¿Cómo estás?” ni nada parecido. No estaba de humor para fiestas.

-       A mi madre no le gusta que beba- su cuerpo tampoco estaba por la labor y su mente no andaba pensando precisamente en fiestas.

        Pensaba en Jensen y era raro pensar en él y no sentir odio o rencor. Sentir algo que no sabía interpretar porque quizá nunca lo había conocido. Sentía calor cuando discutía con él, como si se le fuera la vida.

-       Además, ¿Quién es Gen?- debía bajar al suelo, por desgracia.

-       La hija de los Cortese, los de las joyería.  Fue debutante hace tres años…- le sonaba pero no le apetecía conocer a nadie- Jay, ven a la fiesta, por favor.

-       Está bien, iré.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared ha dejado que su vida se le vaya de las manos. Tras una infancia dura y después de chocar contra una casa humilde mientras conducía borracho, su castigo será arreglar lo que ha destrozado. Lo que no sabe es que en esa tortura encontrará una razón para ser mejor.

**Capítulo 2:**

      **_How long have i been in this storm?, so overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form.  
Water's getting harder to tread, with these waves crashing over my head (Storm, Lifehouse)_** ** __**

        El día de la fiesta Jensen le había saludado por primera vez. No era mucho, un “buenos días” y cada uno empezó a hacer su trabajo. Jared odiaba ese silencio del demonio tanto como odiaba mirar a Jensen pero de vez en cuando Jensen también le miraba, de reojo.

-       Ejem, hoy tengo que irme antes. He quedado- dijo para romper el hielo, aunque sinceramente no creía que a Jensen le importara.

-       Vale. Esto… ¿Quieres una cerveza? Me muero de calor. Mucho, ¿Quieres o no?- Jared lo miró. Estaba realmente nervioso

-       No puedo beber- dijo con pena. Jensen lo observó.

-       Es verdad- y volvió a trabajar como si nada

-       Pero tú puedes tomártela. Quiero decir, tú eres el jefe, nadie te lo reprocharía…

        Se estaban hablando con cortesía y algo así como vergüenza. Era raro y estúpido. Sólo una conversación de niñas no era motivo suficiente para contar las palabras y hablar como  besugos. Jared, y no sabía porqué, se los imaginó a ambos con rulos y delantales, hablando de los hijos y el tiempo.

-       No somos amigos, Jensen. No tienes que tener pena por mí, ni tacto, ni nada. Yo he hecho esto y debes estar enfadado.

-       Cuando mi padre murió destrocé mi cuarto. No quedó casi nada. Quería gritar porque era injusto. Una puta casualidad o lo que tú quieras llamarle- otra vez sus ojos se enrojecían- .Eres un pijo de mierda pero eso no quita que…

-       ¿Que me entiendas?

-       No. O sí. Bueno, es que hace una semana pensaba que todo se debía a que no te habían comprado un  deportivo y me parecía tan infantil; lo de emborracharse y eso. Yo lo hago. Me gusta hacer el gilipollas de vez en cuando… tequila y country. Pero lo tuyo es de cagarse para adentro de gilipollas que es –era tonto, pero Jared sonrió- , y si ahora tienes unos motivos, puede que…puede que seas un poco menos…

-       ¿Gilipollas?-¿Estaba terminando sus frases?

-       Algo así- asintió- . Voy por esa cerveza- dijo con voz ronca, como si odiara sincerarse.

Jensen se bebió la cerveza en el jardín y le sacó un zumo de naranja a Jared. “Para el niño”, dijo y por primera vez hicieron algo juntos aparte de trabajar. Tampoco hablaban demasiado, pero Jared se había dado cuenta de que no lo necesitaba. Prefería pensar y saber que Jensen solo le hablaría si tuviera algo realmente importante que decir. Aunque fuera llamarle gilipollas. 

 

        Debido al tiempo que perdieron, se les hizo muy tarde para acabar lo que Jensen quería hacer ese día y Jared no se quejó. Era una buena excusa para no ir a la dichosa fiesta. No quería estar cerca de cantidades ingentes de alcohol sin saber cómo podría reaccionar, aunque todos sus amigos estuvieran allí. Todos ellos sabían exactamente lo que le había pasado, pero su madre se encargó de ocultar los verdaderos motivos, así que todo su círculo pensaba que sólo había tenido un accidente. Todos menos Chad, que  no podía sospechar nada  porque él y Jared se habían emborrachado otras veces. Pensó que era simplemente otra locura de su amigo.

-       Oye, te puedes ir -Jensen le bajó de las nubes con su habitual tono de voz.

-       No, da lo mismo -dijo taciturno.

-       ¿Pero no habías quedado con alguien?

-       Yo… si. Algo así, pero da lo mismo- se le notaba demasiado la desgana, o el miedo.

-       Creía que a los pijos os gustaba ir a esas fiestas a liaros con las pijas –Jared lo miró- . Enseñar vuestra ropa nueva o algo.

-       ¿Cómo lo sabes? – ¿hace dos días no hablaban y ahora estaban debatiendo sobre fiestas?

-       Yo que sé, ¿tenéis algo más que hacer? Vuestros papis os mantienen así que…

-       A mi me gusta jugar al baloncesto.

        Jensen paró lo que estaba haciendo. No esperaba una respuesta, pero Jared estaba sonriendo de medio lado, en realidad.

         Pasaba algo raro. No se trataba de que estuvieran trabajando bien juntos, que ya era algo que Jensen dudaba mucho. Es que se había enganchado a esas conversaciones con un chico al que creía que no podría ni dirigirle la palabra jamás. Resulta que le divertían.

        No es que pensara que Jared, de repente, ya no tuviera la culpa de lo que había pasado en su casa, pero intuía que había algo más en él. Algo más que su padre. No le caía mal del todo aunque en algunas cosas se ponía una careta de otro, quizás para no sufrir. Seguía viviendo en un mundo que nada tenía que ver con el de Jensen.

        Ahora era él el absorto pues no había escuchado el motor del coche aparcando junto a su puerta. Era un descapotable color azul pero la luz de la tarde le hacía parecer más oscuro. Del coche se bajó un rubio con aspecto de surfista.

-       ¡Padalecki! Tiene cojones- gritó

Jared levantó la cabeza. Parecía que lo conocía. ¿Quién era? El chico puso las manos en jarras como si estuviera verdaderamente indignado, aunque Jensen pensó que con esa chaqueta blanca más bien parecía un pato.

-       Chad- Jared por su parte estaba muy tranquilo –lo siento, se me había olvidado.

-       ¿En serio?

-       Bueno- Jared salió de la parcela para acercarse más a su amigo y no montar un numerito, pero Jensen podía escucharles perfectamente desde su posición- En realidad no quiero ir, Chad- se atrevió a decir.

-       ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuándo has dicho que no a una fiesta?- su amigo no entendía nada. Hacia gestos con las manos exagerando aún más sus palabras.

-       Ahora. Eres mi mejor amigo- Jared bajó el tono como si quisiera excusarse- y ni siquiera sabes porqué tuve el accidente. Supongo que tampoco has notado nada raro hasta este momento y todo porque me niego a ir a una fiesta. Hay más que eso, Chad –era como una bomba que acababa de explotar llevándose consigo a todo ser vivo en un kilómetro a la redonda. No podía parar -. Estoy viendo a un terapeuta. Me imagino que mi madre no te lo ha dicho.

        Parecía mentira que  eso pudiera calmarle. Vivía tan rodeado de mentiras que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que decir la verdad le quitaba un poco de ese peso que levantaba su alma.

-       No puedo ir porque no puedo beber, Chad- dijo tajantemente. Jared pensó que entonces Chad se marcharía, pero no lo hizo.

-       No te vas a quedar aquí amargado- dijo- . Te juro que te controlaré. No sabía que era un problema.

-       ¿Y vas a mantenerte sobrio? ¿Vas a negarte a cualquier proposición indecente que se te ponga por delante? –incluso él sabía la respuesta.

-       Yo…

-       No. Seguro que no –lo conocía demasiado. Sabía que Chad decía eso para que fuera y luego acabaría desapareciendo dejándole solo y cerca de demasiados barriles de cerveza.

-       Pues…pues, ¡llévate a esa niñera!- dijo el rubio gritando y lo peor, señalando a Jensen.

Él se levantó por pura inercia. Ya era algo personal, le estaban reclamando.

-       No. Él no tiene esa responsabilidad conmigo. ¡Destrocé su casa! No creo que quiera venir a una fiesta conmigo- le dijo Jared tajantemente.

        ¿Llevar a Jensen a una fiesta con sus amigos? Una locura. Además Jared pensaba que él preferiría que le ataran los huevos a un árbol y quemaran el árbol con ácido. Ya era bastante que le aguantara cuando no tenía más remedio.

-       Míralo así Jared –Chad le hizo volver a esa estúpida conversación- . Le hacemos un favor. Seguro que no ha estado con una tía de verdad en mucho tiempo.

        Lo que Chad no vio fue a Jensen arqueando una ceja. Jared sí y pensó que se estaba jugando una hostia.

        Algo raro debió ocurrir en el universo porque Jensen sonrió, gamberro, casi juguetón. Quizá aceptara la apuesta.

-       El maquillaje y las tetas postizas no son precisamente las cualidades más auténticas que aprecio  en una mujer –toma esa.

No lo pudo evitar. Jared se rió tan para adentro que le dio hipo. Por un lado, no quería ofender a Chad y por otro, ¿cuándo se había convertido Jensen en una feminista? 

-       Voy. Pero llevo mi coche. Sube –le  daba órdenes. Jensen dando órdenes era casi hipnótico.

        Así que Jared volvió a entrar para subir a su coche que no era el descapotable de Chad, pero tenía estilo.

-       No tienes que hacerlo- murmuró antes de subir –No tienes que demostrar nada.

-       Bueno pues resulta que no lo hago por ti y menos para que ese imbécil te tenga en su fiesta –Jensen tenía el poder para alzar el tono y poner esa voz ronca tan masculina sin casi parecer que estaba gritando-. Lo hago por mí. Para que esas chicas se den cuenta de cómo son los tíos como tu amigo y como son los tíos como yo. ¿Y sabes quién pierde en las comparaciones?

        No quiso decirlo, pero esa noche el perdedor era su amigo. Jared no dijo una palabra en todo el viaje. Tenía un regusto amargo y una extraña sensación. Una voz que le decía que muy en el fondo Jensen se preocupaba por él, no obstante prefería ser un fanfarrón y fingir que iba para callarle la boca a Chad.

        Esa sensación se convirtió en un hecho cuando llegaron. Efectivamente, todas las chicas miraban a Jensen, quizás curiosas ante la novedad o hipnotizadas por su presencia, pero él no le quitó los ojos de encima, como si tuviera miedo de que bebiera algo que no debía o se metiera en el baño demasiado tiempo. Estaba todo el tiempo detrás de él, siendo su sombra, cumpliendo con su labor.

        La casa en la que se celebraba la fiesta era enorme, sin embargo Jared no tuvo ganas de perderse en ella, ni siquiera de conocer gente nueva y mucho menos chicas. Cada vez que miraba a Jensen, se daba cuenta de que incluso se había equivocado en su forma de sentir y en lo que en realidad le gustaba.

        Que Jensen era guapísimo se estaba comprobando esa noche, pero seguía siendo un chico después de todo. Puede que Jared no hubiera pensado en otros chicos porque en su entorno no era lo corriente, o quizás porque vivía en tal oscuridad que sólo seguía los pasos que le marcaba su madre como un autómata.

        No era fácil fijarse justamente en ese momento y menos en alguien que parecía ser lo contrario a él. Alguien pobre, rudo, inculto, bruto y de pobre educación. Lo peor de todo era que Jensen ni siquiera era así. Esa sólo era la imagen que Jared tenía de la gente como él y quizás si no fuera tan imbécil le hubiera dado una oportunidad. Tal vez en otra vida.

        Antes juraría que se divertía y ahora estaba en un jardín vacío pensando en su sexualidad.

        Ni siquiera escuchó a Jensen salir tras él. Estaba apoyado en el resquicio de la puerta que unía el jardín y la casa como si no quisiera que nadie más saliera y le molestara.

-       Eres un gran carcelero –dijo Jared medio en broma, aunque parecía triste.

-       A veces tengo que vigilar a mi abuela. Tiene épocas de mareos y parece que esté a punto de caerse – no era como él pensaba. Un marginal no hablaría así. Tenía su humor igual que él tenía su coraza y Jared intuía que probablemente Jensen fuera justo así. No el Jensen orgulloso que no quería hablarle o el que se burlaba de él. El Jensen que amaba y cuidaba a su abuela sobre todas las cosas.

-       ¿Dónde está tu madre, Jensen?- se arriesgaba a que le mandara a la mierda, pero no lo hizo. Se sentó con él

-       No lo sé. Nos abandonó. Cuando mi padre murió sólo tenía a mi abuela –parecía tan entero que le daba envidia-. No necesito más.

-       Yo no sé ni lo que tengo –lo miró. Había dicho demasiado así que se levantó. El pelo cayó sobre sus ojos-. Vamos. Ya no me gusta este rollo.

        Jensen le hizo caso porque tampoco le gustaba. Los chicos hacían locuras en las habitaciones y tomaban demasiado alcohol. Muchos cogerían después el coche y otros practicarían sexo sin precaución. No eran distintos a los chicos de su barrio y lo gracioso es que se sentían especiales.

        Jared subió a su casa y se acostó. Su madre estaba medio echada en el sofá y ni siquiera le preguntó de dónde venía. No debía saber ni la hora que era pues se quedó allí dormitando. El silencio era lo que le mataba.

 

        Al día siguiente Misha estaba contento. Algo frecuente, aunque esta vez se había vestido como si estuviera en Miami bebiendo piña colada en la playa. Quizás quería crear impresión en Jared ya que pensaba que últimamente progresaban más bien poco.

-       Vale, joven- dijo haciendo un gesto casi shakesperiano-. Estoy harto de lloriqueos y lamentos. Ya te he dicho que sé lo que te pasa, pero no sé porqué. Así que para variar, dime algo que no sepa.

Jared se acurrucó en la silla y susurró hacia la mesa para que Misha lo escuchara pese al volumen.

-       En ocasiones veo muertos –el caso es que imitó a la perfección la voz que el niño ponía en la película. Misha sonrió. Parecía imposible que se disgustara.

-       Vas muy mal si quieres compararme con Bruce Willis. Ese tío llevaba un peluquín del tamaño de Texas.  De todas formas acepto esa coraza que tienes Jared, es parte de ti. No te culpo, sin embargo tienes que ser valiente. Mirar hacia adelante porque al fin y al cabo es todo lo que nos queda. Lo de atrás no puede hacernos más daño.

-       No puedo –dijo-. No conozco a nadie valiente. La única persona que conocía se fue para siempre. Por mi culpa.

Misha lo miró fijamente. ¿Era eso una confesión? Llevaba tiempo buscándola.

-       ¿Hablas de tu padre, Jared? –Misha titubeó.

-       Eso parece.

-       ¿Está ahí el problema? Porque creía que se trataba de algo más reciente.

        Jared abrió los ojos. Estaba visiblemente compungido, quizás era la hora de contárselo. ¿Por qué no? Podía hacerle sentir mejor.

-       El problema es todo, Misha. Está en todas partes. Quizá esté en mí y en toda mi vida. Ahora y siempre.

-       Escúchame –los ojos azules se oscurecieron al escucharle-. No todo es culpa tuya, estoy seguro. Tienes que contármelo, si no me lo cuentas no puedo ayudarte, Jared.

-       Yo… -la voz le estaba fallando, parecía no querer remontarse a un momento tan lejano y doloroso a la vez- no lo entendía. ¿Por qué mi padre tenía que alejarse de nosotros? Se había ido de casa y ya me parecía bastante.

-       Hablas de la separación de tus padres –constató.

-       Si. Tuvo esa idea que me parecía ridícula y se marchó a África. Le dije que no nos quería, que había dejado de luchar por nosotros, por volver con mi madre. Le llamé cobarde por querer irse y luego… le dije que se largara, que no quería volver a verle.

-       Y se fue –Misha se acordaba. Durante un tiempo su madre también se sintió culpable por la marcha de su padre. Pensó que lo había alejado porque no podía soportar verse lejos de la casa familiar. Entonces Misha era casi un estudiante, pero intentó prestarle sus servicios. No podía recordar exactamente la historia aunque sí recordaba que ya en ese momento le pareció ridículo. Los accidentes ocurren.

-       Llamaba mucho. Casi siempre para hablar conmigo y a veces escribía, pero yo estaba enfadado. No entendía que dejara a sus hijos para ayudar a otros niños. No entendía lo que significaba la palabra “divorcio”. Pensaba que no quería estar con nosotros.

-       Es normal que los niños se sientan así cuando sus padres se separan –la voz de Misha era suave y apaciguada, como si aún hablara con un niño- .Han pasado ya diez años, Jared. ¿Por qué dices que está en tu vida?

-       Es que no es sólo eso. Cuando murió y mi madre se volvió a casar…bueno, ocurrió algo.

        Misha se irguió en la silla. Necesitaba saber qué atormentaba tanto al joven que tenía delante. Repasó el caso de Jared en su mente, recordando el caso de un niño modelo que se volvió triste y sólo tres años antes empezó un comportamiento auto destructivo.  Eso era mucho tiempo después de la muerte de su padre así que Misha no entendía como podía influir ésta en su comportamiento actual. Necesitaba más datos, sin embargo ya se les había acabado el tiempo así que tuvo que esperar. Además, Jared parecía alterado, cómo si necesitara algo para sentirse mejor.

-       Lo estás haciendo muy bien –necesitaba darle ánimos para que no recayera- . Sé que es difícil dormir sin pastillas, Jared. Te has acostumbrado a esconder lo que te hacía daño. Un día estarás listo y quiero ser yo el que vea llegar ese día –y le abrazó. Un abrazo de amigo que Jared aceptó porque quizás era lo único que necesitaba, sólo que era demasiado orgulloso para pedirlo.

 

 

                 En los días siguientes sus amigos no le llamaron, así que Jared acabó centrando toda su vida en la reparación de la casa de los Ackles. Tampoco hablaba demasiado con su madre aunque ella lo intentaba. Se sentía un estúpido, pero sólo quería libertad y no pensar nunca más en lo que había hecho. A veces, cuando conseguía dormir, soñaba con un mundo en el que nada hubiera pasado, alejado de todo.

                     Ya era Agosto y el sol de Dallas le quemaba la nuca. Pese a todo, le estaba empezando a gustar acudir todos los días, las charlas con Amelia, los chistes de Jensen, su risa y la forma en la que parecía haberse relajado aunque iba con pies de plomo con él. Jensen le miraba esperando que contara algo, que diera algún motivo de por qué un chico que parecía hasta majo hubiera llegado a aquello. Lo cierto es que Jared empezó a acostumbrarse al trabajo, a la gente e incluso empezó a sonreír de verdad aunque en ocasiones puntuales.

-       Vamos bien de tiempo –dijo Jensen un día- . A principios de Septiembre tengo que volver.

-       ¿A la cárcel? ¿te han dado ya la condicional? –en otro momento Jensen le habría ladrado, pero se habían acostumbrado a hablarse así, entre juegos e ironías.

-       No,  a la universidad. Capullo –el tono ni siquiera se aproximaba al de dos semanas atrás- . Ahora dirás algo sobre buscar una cámara oculta, pero es verdad.

Jared se quedó blanco. Era un hacha juzgando a la gente, no cabía duda.

-       ¿Qué… –quizás había abierto mucho la boca- …qué estudias?

-       Medicina deportiva- dijo el otro sin más. Parecía lo más normal del mundo.

                  A Jensen le gustaba arreglar cosas, pero no se dedicaba a ello. Estudiaría en una universidad de segunda, sin embargo Jared no entendía como podía pagarla. ¿Trabajaría en invierno?

-       Mi padrino, Jeff, me paga la matrícula –dijo como si le leyera la mente-. Era el mejor amigo de mi padre y supongo que siente que tiene que hacerlo. Hizo la promesa de que yo llegaría exactamente dónde me propusiera aunque él tuviera una vida más complicada.

                 Genial. Jensen iba a la universidad pese a tener que cuidar de su abuela y llevar la casa. Dos conclusiones le habían matado esos días. Una, que Jensen fuera una buena persona, no alguien peligroso ni siquiera mal educado, y la otra, que Jensen fuera incluso más listo y constante que él. Al fin y al cabo, él solo había aguantado un semestre en la universidad.

-       De todas formas, hago cosas en el vecindario para ganar algo extra. Entrenar a los chicos, arreglar puertas, ya sabes –Jensen lo dijo sin pavonearse.

           La cara de Jared era un poema. Sentía hasta angustia. Todo el mundo era mejor que él, todo el mundo tenía problemas y construían su vida. Él sólo sabía cagarse en ella.

-       ¿Te pasa algo?

-       Tío, eres una puta ONG

            Jensen sonrió por el tono en que lo dijo, pero se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba. Lo peor de todo era que Jared ni siquiera sabía qué iba a hacer cuando cumpliera su condena y alguien como Jensen, con menos oportunidades, tenía la vida totalmente planeada.

-       Yo ni siquiera tengo una mierda de título.

-       No sirven de mucho hoy en día – Jensen se dio la vuelta para recoger unas tablas de madera. No le dio importancia aunque parecía algo preocupado – .Una de las cosas por las que odio a la gente de tu círculo es porque la mayoría están sobrevalorados. Llegan a puestos altos estudiando en universidades caras sólo porque pueden pagarlas y a veces ni estudian. Se aprovechan de sus padres y tienen una vida fácil sin preocuparse de si podrán pagar las facturas. Compran sus puestos o simplemente compran empresas que saben que van a triunfar.

-       Si piensas que todo se trata de dinero eres como ellos, Jensen –.  No sabía por qué lo había dicho. Quizás estaba harto de que todo el mundo lo juzgara sin preguntarse nada más- . Tienes razón pero hay más cosas.

Jensen se giró para mirarle a los ojos, no quería darle la espalda.

-       Seguramente tengamos las cosas más fáciles, pero también sufrimos. Llevo años sintiendo que mi ático  de doscientos metros es una puta prisión. Que estoy manchado, maldito y no importa cuánto dinero tenga o lo que pueda hacer en la vida porque no me apetece hacer nada. Mis amigos lo son por casualidad. Lo único que me queda es coger el metro hasta aquí, porque ni siquiera puedo conducir, y hacer esto. Hacer algo que sé que está bien por una vez, lejos de todos los recuerdos que tengo. Como si este aire fuera el más limpio que nunca haya respirado. El dinero podría darme muchas cosas, si no necesitara otras para querer cogerlas.

       Jensen se había quedado callado ya que, aunque parecía que Jared se había enfadado con él, intuía que en realidad ese mensaje iba para alguien más. El alto no parecía molesto si no triste, harto de tener que aparentar una felicidad que no existía sólo porque su madre tenía un buen piso o un buen coche.

-       Entonces los dos nos hemos equivocado –dijo Jensen al fin- . Juzgamos el coche al ver la carrocería y ni siquiera abrimos las puertas. Vale.

Jared no entendía nada. ¿Vale qué?

-       Quitando lo que ha pasado en mi casa, empezamos de cero –Jensen le tendió la mano- .Hola, me llamo Jensen. Tengo veinticinco años y estudio medicina deportiva. Me gustan los coches, tocar la guitarra y el baseball –tenía que estar loco aunque le acercó la mano.

         Jared no sabía qué hacer. La sonrisa de Jensen parecía real y supo que no estaba burlándose de él.

-       Soy Jared. Veintidós –estrechó su mano y la sintió cálida, familiar- . Me gustan las galletas, el baloncesto y los perros- incluso sonaba enérgico aunque se sentía un poco estúpido.

-       Bien. Ahora podemos trabajar, ¿verdad?

        Jared asintió con un regusto agridulce. Por un lado, estaba contento ya que prefería llevarse bien con Jensen y que las cosas fueran fáciles. Por otro, en realidad no quería que llegara Septiembre y eso le dio miedo. Tenía que negarse a toda costa que mirara a Jensen de otro modo y simplemente pensó que su sentimiento se debía a lo bien que lo pasaban últimamente. Él ni siquiera era su amigo, sólo era un chico peculiar, distinto a sus conocidos, nada más.

       Solía equivocarse con sus sensaciones.  Cuanto más quería  pensar  que lo que estaba haciendo era un castigo, su cuerpo le hacía más daño.

       Se reía. Jensen le hacía reír y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor es que se sentía bien, incluso podría decir que el trabajo le animaba y no había tenido deseos de beber en los últimos días. Empezó a fijarse en Jensen, no sólo porque empezara a caerle bien  si no de una forma casi obsesiva, como si quisiera poder describirlo cuando no lo viera. De un modo demasiado caliente y demasiado vergonzoso, así que empezó a comportase como un torpe y Jensen se pasaba el día riñéndole aunque ya no parecía molesto cómo antes.

      Llegaba a ponerse rojo pensando que Jensen lo sabía y eso hacia que se notara aún más que estaba cambiando. Una parte de él se moría por tener nuevas sensaciones, otra quería matarle por tener esos pensamientos. El calor no ayudaba.

      Una tarde, después de horas de levantar tablones y pintar una parte de la valla, Jensen decidió que debían descansar así que le invitó a su jardín trasero que era el único lugar  en el que se podía respirar y estaba dotado de una buena sombra.

     Se sentaron en dos sillones y Amelia les sacó limonada. Parecía que la señora vivía para dar a los demás. A veces, incluso hacía pasteles para los niños del orfanato.  Jared estaba tranquilo, observando las tonalidades del césped y la forma de las nubes. No se dio cuenta de que Jensen lo miraba.

-       A ver, ¿quién es?

-       ¿Qué? –no entendía absolutamente nada

-       La chica –dijo tajante- . La chica que te está volviendo loco. O lo cuentas y te ayudo o acabarás muerto en un accidente doméstico.

         Era eso. Efectivamente lo había notado. Jared enrojeció, nunca había sentido algo tan violento.

-       No, no hay chica –balbuceó. Quiso decir “Puede ser que haya un chico, más bien”, pero no quería que Jensen le diera una paliza.

-       ¿No? –Jensen le escudriñó como si intentara leerle la mente- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-       ¡No!

-       Tío, no me mientas. No es normal- si pretendía ser su amigo estaba yendo por el camino equivocado. Jared podría morirse por combustión espontánea antes de decir la verdad. Dudas. No podía explicarlas.

-       Claro que no es normal. Estaba borracho, drogado y estampé mi coche contra tu valla. Mi vida no es normal, no sé si te has dado cuenta –tenía una técnica de defensa infalible; la ironía.

-       Ahora estoy más seguro aún de que hay alguien- ¿Era del FBI o qué?- Estás tan a la defensiva que pareces una adolescente. Tu cuerpo manda señales, Padalecki.

Entonces era mejor que él no supiera interpretarlas.

         Bebieron en silencio y Jensen no volvió a preguntarle nada. Seguramente notaba el nerviosismo de Jared con el tema y no le apetecía  ponerlo en un compromiso. Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera era su amigo.

       Era curioso que últimamente no hiciera más que repetirse esa frase, como si hubiera algo malo en el hecho de que Jared le cayera bien. Decidió que se relajaría porque luchar contra un sentimiento tan normal y a la vez intentar ser simpático le hacía parecer un chalado.

        Realmente, aún no sabía cómo comportarse con él. Habían empezado de cero y en las últimas semanas sus encuentros habían sido más distendidos, pero Jared seguía siendo un chico del barrio alto. Intentaba entenderle, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que le había pasado y no quería sacárselo a la fuerza, así que simplemente se mantenía alerta con respecto a él. No se hacía ilusiones. Nunca había tenido un amigo en esa parte de la ciudad.

        Lo cierto es que cambiar de tema estaba funcionando y acabaron hablando de tonterías que no tenían mucho sentido. Se reían, hacían bromas y parecía suficiente.

-       Quédate a cenar –le dijo al fin. No quería parecer desesperado, pero Jensen no tenía nada que hacer esa noche. Estaba pasándoselo bien.-. Si quieres.

        Jared intentó decir algo aunque sólo pudo balbucear. Jensen no le entendía en absoluto. No es que no entendiera sus palabras, que tampoco, es que directamente no entendía por qué esos últimos días estaba tan raro y  se empeñaba en decir que no había una chica.

-       Mi abuela siempre tiene comida. No será problema.

-       Ten…tengo que llamar a mi madre. Por el control y eso. Tengo que hacerle una lista de todo lo que bebo y con quién estoy. Es el paso número tres de Misha  - estaba en un plan de contarle su vida. Genial.

-       Tranquilo, mi abuela la llama. Una ancianita será de fiar para el tal Misha, ¿verdad?

-       Supongo. –la voz de tonto le salió sola, sin embargo Jensen sonrió.

        Amelia les sacó una manta enorme y comieron fuera. Jensen lo prefería ya que la luz de las estrellas y el olor a verano eran dos de sus cosas favoritas de Dallas. Al menos de su barrio. La tercera era el chili con carne y su abuela lo preparó a raudales, de modo que parecía que iba a alimentar a una jauría.

        Jensen le habló de las obras sociales que hacía en el barrio, de cómo su padre entrenaba a los niños sin hogar y había sido él el que había tomado el relevo. Jared se limitó a escucharle. Él había estado en más países y conocido a más gente famosa, pero le parecía que lo que Jensen contaba era mucho más importante y se dio cuenta de que su pensamiento había cambiado, pues nunca había tenido en cuenta  que había  personas en el mundo con necesidades.

        La noche avanzó en un pestañeo y Amelia les anunció que se iba a dormir.

-       Tengo que irme –dijo Jared, pero no se levantó.

-       ¿Estás bien? –a  Jensen le parecía asustado o contrariado

-       Si

-       Te noto algo tenso, quizás nos hemos pasado hoy.

        Jensen aprovechó para enseñarle técnicas de relajación de los músculos tras mucha actividad. Aunque él no había bebido ni una cerveza, se dejó llevar tanto que acabó tumbado en la manta, hablando en un tono demasiado bajo. No se dio cuenta, pero en pocos minutos se había quedado dormido.

        Cuando despertó era de día y hacía un poco de frío. Se percató de donde estaba y de cuánto le dolía la espalda. Al darse la vuelta, escuchó un chasquido e hizo una mueca de dolor. Seguramente lo que sonaba a roto eran sus huesos.

        Jensen estaba tumbado a su lado, con los ojos  cerrados. Aprovechando el momento, Jared lo observó. Sus pestañas parecían más largas con los ojos cerrados y aunque no pudo mirar esos destellos verdes, su adolescente  interior se conformó con esos labios. Eran carnosos, brillantes, perfectos.  Esa parte adolescente se imaginó qué podría hacer con esos labios y sus mejillas enrojecieron pese al frío. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de  su aliento en la cara. Su pelo olía tan bien,  que nadie diría que se había pasado el día trabajando. Nadie lo miraba. Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

        Fue un leve toque y sintió una  suavidad que no esperaba. Los labios de Jensen eran mejor que los de cualquier chica. Sintió millones de cosas con un simple roce y su mano se movió hacia su cintura como si no le perteneciera, sintiendo el calor que guardaba con la punta de los dedos.

        Pensó en alejarse, en realidad era lo mejor, pero Jensen abrió un poco la boca, aún dormido. Una invitación que Jared no esperaba. Podía permitirse ser valiente porque lo deseaba más que nada.

        Metió la lengua, sólo un poco y al rozar los labios de Jensen con más fuerza, miles de descargas escaparon de su cerebro, corriendo hacia su entrepierna.

        Era una forma bonita de quitarse las dudas, aunque Jared habría preferido que no le gustara y seguir con una vida “normal”. ¿Por qué se mentía? Su vida era de todo menos normal.

        Sólo fueron tres segundos. Esa sensación maravillosa lo transportó a un mundo que estaba muy lejos del jardín de los Ackles. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el rubio había abierto los ojos.

        Se separó de él bruscamente, aunque Jensen no hizo nada. Se quedó parado, sorprendido, estático como una estatua.

        Nunca había tardado tan poco en levantarse así que se mareó y recordó los tiempos en los que veía la vida siempre bebido. Esa sensación le daba asco, no obstante tenía que salir corriendo así que se excusó y se tambaleó por el jardín hasta salir por la puerta de atrás. No podía mirar a Jensen, no podía ver esos ojos juzgándole.

        Anduvo hacia adelante como si desfilara en el día de la Independencia. Llevaba el pelo revuelto  y la ropa arrugada y manchada, sin embargo él ni lo veía. En su mente había un muro de hormigón que le impedía ver y pensar en nada que no fuera la cara de Jensen. Iba a matarle. Le daría una paliza.

        Llegó a la parada del autobús y se dio una palmada mental en la frente. En realidad había sido él el que había parado el beso. Ni siquiera sabía qué habría pasado de no ser así.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

 

**_life's like a novel, with the end ripped out. The edge of a canyon with one way down._ **

**_Take what you're given before it's gone. Start holding on, keep holding on (Stand, Rascal Flatts)_ **

**_  
_**

        Así que el lunes llamó a Amelia fingiendo que estaba enfermo para no ver a Jensen. No quería volverse loco intentando explicarse. Ni siquiera sabía qué tenía que explicar. Era Gay, o Jensensexual, no lo sabía, aunque era raro que no hubiera aparecido antes. Ningún deseo, ni siquiera esas pequeñas ganas de tocar otra polla.  Ahora tenía sueños extraños en los que Jensen le desnudaba en la ducha y le masturbaba mirándole a los ojos. Como si no tuviera ya claro lo que le estaba pasando.

        ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? Se habían conocido posiblemente en las peores circunstancias, y unos días atrás ni siquiera se entendían. Jared pensó que sus hormonas estaban locas o que los deseos no entendían de clases sociales o del pasado de las personas. Era bonito pensarlo así y Jared se sintió un ingenuo. Podía fijarse en Jensen incluso involuntariamente, pero no podía dejar que le amaran. Todos los que le querían se habían decepcionado con él y no se sentía emocionalmente capaz. 

 

 

        Su abuela le avisó de que Jared no acudiría y sin mediar palabra, Jensen se subió al coche y condujo hacia un edificio sin ascensor en el centro del barrio. Era una zona más ajetreada, menos tranquila que la zona de casas grandes, pero viejas donde vivían los Ackles. Tuvo que  subir cuatro pisos sin ni siquiera tocar el timbre ya que la puerta siempre estaba rota. Cuando llegó al rellano aporreó  la puerta con los nudillos. Se quedó parado ante la entrada de metal descolorido esperando que le abrieran, pero no pasó nada.

-       Pasa, está abierto –una voz le dio permiso.

        Jensen empujó un poco el metal y se coló dentro. Se encontraba en un estudio pequeño y lleno de trastos. Era casi imposible encontrar nada o a nadie allí.

-       ¿Jeff? –Jensen levantó la mirada por si su padrino se había desmayado entre las millones de cajas que tenía en un espacio tan pequeño. Estaba oscuro y todo era posible. Olía a pintura.

-       Estoy aquí –la voz le llegó desde un rincón y Jensen se acercó hacia esa dirección esquivando un par de cajas.

Su padrino estaba sentado en el suelo, con una camiseta blanca manchada y sin zapatos. Tenía un lienzo delante apoyado en el suelo.

-       ¿Estás pintando? –era obvio, aunque Jensen quería asegurarse pues Jeffrey no era demasiado convencional.

-       Sí, ¿a que viene el tono? –tenía la tez muy morena y parecía muy grande para estar sentado en un espacio tan pequeño- . ¿Qué quieres que haga, ver Anatomía de Grey?

-       Eh, a mi abuela le gusta –Jeff rió y se levantó para abrazar a Jensen

-       Pensaba que tenías trabajo, he escuchado lo que pasó –Jensen asintió pensando en Jared durante un segundo-. Pensaba que me pedirías ayuda, soy bueno con la madera.

-       No. Mi abuela tuvo la genial idea de no denunciar al chico y obligarle a repararlo todo. Yo no me fiaba así que me convertí en el jefe de obra. Hoy no ha venido.

-       Joder, como si no tuvieran suficiente trato de favor estos pijos.

        Jensen recordó que eso era exactamente lo que él pensaba un mes antes, cuando no sabía nada sobre Jared.

-       Lo cierto es que no ha faltado ni un día –no lo estaba defendiendo, era verdad- . Creo que el hecho de que nos quedáramos dormidos y le pillara besándome ha tenido algo que ver con su ausencia de hoy- lo soltó de carrerilla, necesitaba consejo.

Jeff, que se había vuelto a sentar, se levantó de repente.

-       Nene, ¡no corras!

-       No corro, no me he acostado con él- Jensen puso una sonrisa medio divertida, medio gamberra.

-       Quiero decir… ¿sabe él que eres gay? –Jeff movía las manos y abría los ojos. Parecía que le estaban contando la mejor historia del mundo.

-       No lo sé –Jensen se encogió de hombros- .Probablemente no. Salió corriendo y hoy no ha venido.

-       ¿Y tu abuela? –su abuela lo sabía aunque dudaba que fuera algo que surgiera en una conversación con Jared.

-       ¡Mi abuela no va con una pancarta por ahí! –era lo único que le faltaba.

-       ¿Él es mariquita? –tenía que admitir que su padrino daría el pego como periodista o como poli, aunque siempre vivía en su mundo, algo alejado de la ley.

-       ¡No lo sé! – Jared le había besado, pero por su cara al hacerlo parecía que era la primera vez.

-       Pues tío, díselo. Follátelo. Pega un braguetazo. Yo que sé –Jeff volvió a sentarse, como si ya lo supera todo y nada más importara. Cogió un pincel y se centró en su cuadro.

-       No puedo –dijo tajante. ¿había pena en sus palabras? Ni siquiera lo había hecho a posta.

-        ¿Es feo? –el hombre ni siquiera le miró al decirlo.

-       No –de repente se encontró pensando en Jared. Recordaba su pelo medio empapado en sudor, esos músculos torneados y una sonrisa que no salía demasiado aunque era perfecta-. Es muy guapo, en realidad. Me he dado cuenta de que ya no se trata de lo que hizo porque tiene un motivo. A veces parece triste, como si hubiera sufrido. Quiero ayudarle, pero sigue siendo un chico del barrio alto. No tenemos nada en común salvo este trabajo.

-       Jen, te equivocas –esta vez sí que le miró. Tenía una calidez paternal-. ¡Te ha besado! Tenéis cosas en común, os gustáis.

-       ¿Y si es sólo atracción? Él sigue teniendo ese lado consentido, esa familia que nunca me aceptaría y yo…yo nunca seré el tío perfecto.

-       ¿Me escuchas? –Jensen miró a Jeff. Se estaba comportando como una niña. Creía que su padrino haría algún chiste sobre regalarle un bolso de Hello kitty o algo parecido- . Haz lo que te apetezca. No pienses. Si quieres probarle, pruébalo, pero si llegara el día en el que pensaras que esa es la persona elegida para ti, no te pongas excusas. Sólo sigue a este- dijo poniendo la mano en su corazón y luego la bajó un poco- . O a esta.

-       Jeff, ¡me estás tocando la polla!

        Ambos rieron y Jensen pensó que tenía un gran apoyo, aunque no le dijo a su padrino que nunca se había acercado  emocionalmente a un chico. Jared le aterraba. Había cometido errores por culpa de un pasado que él desconocía. ¿Y si le hacía daño? Podría empeorar su situación si se daba cuenta de que en realidad sólo había curiosidad entre ellos.

        Era eso. Quería probar a un chico distinto por una vez. En su barrio aparentaba una heterosexualidad que tenía sentido dentro de ese círculo. Podría ser estúpido o hipócrita, pero era supervivencia al fin y al cabo. Fuera de esos muros era un cazador buscando a su presa. En el fondo tenía ganas de comprometerse, aunque se le quitaban cada vez que entraba en uno de los antros a los que iba. Simplemente pasaba de conocer más a fondo a gente que ya le aburría desde el principio. Con Jared era diferente. Sabía que fue rudo al principio, pero siempre tuvo curiosidad por él. La curiosidad aumentó al ver que el chico no era el típico creído con el guapo subido, si no un animal dañado con una coraza puesta que le atraía sobremanera.

        Era tan bueno disimulando. Siempre callado, intentando saber qué clase de persona tenía delante y de qué pie cojeaba. Entonces Jared le habló de su padre por primera vez y sintió empatía. Aquello era lo más raro que había sentido por una persona tan distinta a él. Tal vez no lo era tanto.

        Recordó la actuación de Jared durante los últimos días mientras volvía a casa.  Había dejado a Jeffrey con sus pinturas imposibles y un pastel de calabaza de Amelia. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aunque sabía que su padrino le pagaba la universidad con gusto. Quizá era eso lo que tanto anhelaba Jared; alguien a quién pudiera hacer sentir orgulloso.

        Estaba raro desde después de la fiesta y luego cuando por fin parecía que se llevaban bien se comportaba como un torpe. No lo entendía.

        Paró en un semáforo que se puso verde en tres segundos. Como si el color le mandara una señal, lo supo. Quizá ya lo sabía. A lo mejor lo supo cuando le preguntó a Jared si había una chica y  deseó que dijera que “no”. Puede que lo supiera antes, cuando por primera vez  Jared le enseñó sus hoyuelos como si llevaran años sin salir a la luz.

      Jeff tenía razón. Le gustaba. Él lo sabía, pero nunca confió en su instinto. Le daba miedo que le gustara gustarle. 

 

                 Pensó que tampoco aparecería el martes, pero allí estaba, puntual cómo si no se hubiera escaqueado el día anterior. Ni siquiera parecía que cualquier enfermedad hubiera hecho mella en él, no al menos en mucho tiempo. Se le veía sano pero retraído y se puso a trabajar sin casi mirar a Jensen, empezando por donde lo había dejado el día anterior.

-       Hey, ¡Has venido! –ni siquiera supo qué le hizo llamarle. Puede que fuera que él no era un cobarde.

-       Bueno, tengo que hacerlo –Jared se volvió, intentando parecer normal.

-       Te veo bien, tío –intentó parecer simpático, sin embargo se sintió idiota.

-       Gracias.

-       ¿Podemos hablar? –por fin lo había conseguido. Dio dos pasos y se acercó a Jared, seguro de que no escaparía esta vez.

        Cuando el gigante se dio la vuelta, se topó con dos ojos verdes que le hipnotizaban. No podía correr y sabía sobre qué quería hablar. Ni siquiera le había dejado contestar. Iban a hablar y no había otra.

-       Es sobre el otro día. Casi bates el récord de velocidad de los cien metros césped –Jensen rió y los ojos le hicieron arruguitas.

        Jared agradeció que intentara relajar los ánimos en vez de partirle la cara. Era más llevadero.

-       Tenía que irme.

-       Sí claro –el rubio bufó y Jared empezó a ponerse nervioso-. Quiero ayudarte. Lo que pasó no fue…

-       Fue un error. Me equivoqué. Estoy mal y ando un poco incoherente. Ya lo ves –dijo señalando el agujero que aún quedaba en la valla.

        No pudo ser eso. Emborracharse era cosa de críos que intentan llamar la atención. Besar a un tío era de no tener las cosas tan claras.

-       No te justifiques, no voy a pegarte –la voz de Jensen era de por sí grave y tosca. Le ayudaba cuando se metía en algún lío e intentaba intimidar a alguien. En ocasiones como esa, en las que intentaba parecer comprensivo, no le servía demasiado. Tuvo que bajar el tono para que Jared viera que no estaba molesto ni enfadado –. Sé lo que es tener dudas. No sé quién te ha dicho que soy gay, pero es normal que lo intentaras conmigo. Seguramente no conoces a nadie más que lo sea ¿me equivoco?

        Fue como si le dieran un puñetazo y el golpe resonara dentro de su pecho. Escuchó esas palabras retumbar en su cabeza. Se sintió gilipollas por haber salido corriendo el otro día y por haber disimulado hacía tan sólo unos minutos. No tenía nada claro, pero al menos supo que Jensen no iba a pegarle

-       ¿Tú? –no podía haber nadie más estúpido que él.

-       Si. No llevo un tutú rosa ni plumas en el cuello, pero sí. La mayoría somos así.

-       ¿La mayoría sois cowboys espatarrados? Ahora entiendo tu forma de andar.

        Jensen quiso replicarle que en realidad lo de sus piernas no era porque fuera escocido a todas partes. Ya se encargaba él de llevar cuidado, pero el hecho es que Jared se había relajado y bromeaba así que le siguió el juego y sonrió.

-       Cada día me sorprendes más, Padalecki. Al final va a resultar que somos clavados –dijo con guasa.

-       No, mira Jensen. –Jared movió las manos para intentar explicarse. No quería ofenderle con lo que iba a decir-. No sé quién soy. Estoy confundido con todo en mi vida y es muy difícil decidir así. Es la primera vez que…

        Que sentía esa atracción brutal por alguien. Por alguien por quién debería sentir desprecio o al menos indiferencia. Alguien que vivía en otro mundo.

-       Sí, no parecías haber dado muchos besos a tíos antes.

        Fue gracioso cómo Jared cambiaba del blanco asustado del principio a su tono normal moreno y después enrojecía al escucharle.

-       Te lo he dicho, quiero ayudarte –Jensen se acercó más a él.

        Estaba casi aprisionado contra la puerta del garaje. Sus músculos se tensaron pegados a la madera y sintió un escalofrío aunque no hiciera precisamente frío. El rubio abrió un poco los labios y los humedeció ligeramente, como si realmente fuera a…

Besarle. Un beso de verdad. Labios contra labios, sólo un poco de la lengua, quizás para no asustarle, pero “sólo un poco” aquí era “demasiado”, y Jared sintió que era líquido. Jensen olía a after shave y no se había afeitado esa mañana. La barba le hizo cosquillas, pero fue la mejor sensación del mundo porque le cogió de la cintura cuando le besaba y se aupó, solo un poquito, para poder hacerlo bien. Porque lo miró a los ojos y sonrió canalla.

-       ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

        No le presionó. Simplemente hizo que ese momento fuera  como algo natural. Quería preguntarle  si le gustaba, si se había comportado de esa manera por eso, pero no lo hizo.  Quiso que todo fuera fácil para Jared. Ahora ya sabía quién era él, en todos los sentidos, y que podía hablar con él si tenía dudas. El tiempo decidiría.

        No es que no tuviera ganas de tirarle contra la pared y tenerlo a su merced. El hecho de que fuera un crío del barrio pijo le daba aún más morbo y que ambos supieran ya lo que había no ayudaba.

        Jensen no pensaba en amor. Podía tener buen sexo con Jared y que siguieran con sus vidas, o con una amistad “divertida”, no obstante le parecía mezquino aprovecharse de un chico que no lo tenía nada claro.

        Tampoco le gustaba tanto. Lo justo para no dejar de mirarlo mientras trabajaban. Sin duda lo peor era que recibía lo mismo a cambio y ambos se quedaban mirándose durante segundos sin hacer nada, en un espacio demasiado pequeño y cargado de tensión sexual. Eso sí, si pretendía que Jared se le tirara encima, podía ir echando raíces en su jardín de tanto esperar. Avanzar así era una mierda, pero Jared era un niño con pañales en cuanto a su sexualidad, o a lo mejor ni siquiera era gay y ese era otro momento confuso de su existencia. Por eso, Jensen no esperó nada de él, simplemente que encontrara su camino y tuviera una vida de verdad. Nadie merecía vivir a medias.

        Lo que peor llevaba era la tensión. Nunca pensó que darle tiempo a una persona pudiera costar tanto. No es como si tuviera que conseguir a cada persona que se le metía entre ceja y ceja, aunque no lo hacía nada mal, pero le frustraba demasiado ver que Jared parecía interesado en él. Quizás habría sido más fácil si hubiera demostrado indiferencia. Así, Jensen se habría conformado con mirarle o pajearse pensando en ese abdomen y hasta ahí. Tener la certeza de que no podía pasar nada a veces era mucho mejor. 

        Al mismo tiempo le daba miedo avanzar. Sabía que Jared tenía un secreto y que eso afectaba a sus relaciones afectivas. Sólo tenía que ver lo que había hecho con su casa. En definitiva, él no estaba bien y Jensen no quería ser el que lo hundiera todavía más. Quería enseñarle que el sexo entre dos hombres no era sólo lujuria y deseo sino que podía darle una inyección de autoestima y aceptación.

 

 

        Cuando Jared acudió a su cita con Misha el miércoles, el terapeuta le miró como si estuviera viendo a un desconocido entrando por la puerta.

-       Estás moreno –le dijo. El trabajo le estaba sentando bien.

-       Ya –Jared sonrió y Misha supo que ese pequeño gesto ya indicaba progreso-. Y adivina. –le dio medio minuto y luego habló él-. Estoy durmiendo. Por primera vez en tres años estoy durmiendo sin nada adicional. El trabajo me está dejando exhausto y eso me hace caer rendido.

-       Me alegro –Misha parecía contento de verdad, aunque rara vez subía la voz. Solía ser bastante tranquilo.

-       Me estoy encontrando a mí mismo –dijo con un hilo de voz-. Esto me hace conocerme, pero aún no estoy listo para viajar a ese momento.

        Sabía que Misha se lo pediría así que se le adelantó. Aún recordaba la sesión en la que le contó lo que había pasado con su padre.

-       Vamos a hacer una cosa –Misha parecía pensativo-. Haz una lista con todo lo que quieres conseguir en estos meses. Todo lo que quieres cambiar de tu vida de antes o con las personas que te rodean. Cuando hayas conseguido todo eso tendrás que contarme lo que te pasó, lo que originó todo.

-       No lo entiendo –Jared abrió los ojos.

Su terapeuta podría ser el tío más rico del mundo si utilizara sus dones, pero era jodidamente raro a veces.

-       ¿No se supone que terminando con lo de mi pasado, mi futuro será mejor?

-       Si, puede ser… -estaba teniendo un momento extremo de lucidez-. Creo que en tu caso será al contrario. Arregla todo lo que te rodea, Jared. Tienes que hacerlo. Entonces estarás preparado para ese momento, porque ya no te sentirás una mierda. Te querrás lo suficiente a ti mismo para no sentirte culpable y poder dejarlo atrás.  Hay algo que lleva tiempo bloqueándote. Con tu familia, tus amigos, los estudios…desbloquéalo y te darás cuenta de que tienes cosas por las que vivir. Deja ese recuerdo en un segundo plano.

        Jared no supo si lo había entendido correctamente, pero confiaba en Misha. Cuando llegó a casa cogió bolígrafo y papel y comenzó a escribir lo que quería cambiar o lo que quería conseguir en su vida. No tenía que ser una lista muy larga, bastaba con que fuera precisa.

Apuntó:

 - Arreglar las cosas con mamá, acabar la obra de los Ackles, encontrarme a mí mismo, contarle a Chad la verdad, hacer una obra de caridad, mandar la matrícula de la universidad.

        No supo qué más poner. Pensó en Jensen, pero no fue capaz de apuntar algo que le rondaba la cabeza. “Acostarme con Jensen”. Ni siquiera lo veía como algo posible, aunque desde que lo había besado contra la puerta del garaje, no paraba de tener pensamientos obscenos con el rubio. Ya era inevitable; Él parecía mirarle, sin embargo, no parecía insinuarse del todo. Seguro que pensaba que era demasiado complicado y maldijo su situación. Habría dado todo su dinero por tener una vida más fácil. Una familia de clase media que no tuviera una jerarquía social.

        Recordó la boda de su madre. Se había casado pensando que un hombre rico y con poder les daría una vida cómoda, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Su intención era buena. Lo hizo por ellos. Pensaba que no podía quitarles  la vida que habían llevado desde que nacieron, que no se adaptarían. Deberían haber empezado de nuevo, solos. No importaba el lugar.

        Jared volvió a la lista. Debía arreglar esos asuntos antes de poder desnudarse emocionalmente con Misha, contarle qué pasó desde que su madre volvió a casarse y por qué le afectó sólo tres años atrás. Se dio cuenta de que debía conseguirlo antes de acabar la obra, ya que parecía lo único que le mantenía cuerdo. Le tenía ocupado, sin pensamientos destructivos y le había hecho cambiar su perspectiva con respecto a la gente de clase baja. Llevaba media vida culpándose por cosas que se le habían cruzado en el camino, cosas que seguramente no podría haber evitado, pero nunca se había echado la culpa por algo que era tan fácil de cambiar como escuchar y conocer. Había sido un ignorante que se cree inteligente. Toda su vida había juzgado a otras personas mientras odiaba que le juzgaran a él.

        Se dio cuenta en el momento en el que más herido estaba. La bala había atravesado su escudo protector y entonces se había percatado de que había más personas heridas a su alrededor, pero no se quejaban.

Se encontró pensando en metáforas de guerra y por fin entendió un poquito más a Misha. Él no tenía que contar lo que le había dañado para seguir adelante, porque no  se trataba de buscar al culpable o retorcerse en la mierda. Se trataba de ser lo suficientemente  valiente para quitarse la bala y curarse la herida. Sólo dependía del camino que tomara.

        Pensó en Jensen. También había perdido a su padre y además su madre no había sido lo bastante valiente para ocuparse de él. Nunca. Sentirse rechazado de ese modo debía ser peor que la muerte. Seguramente Jensen lloraba por su padre, pero lo que sentía por su madre era rabia. Tenía que vivir con una pensión gracias a ella. Tal vez nunca pudo disfrutar de su juventud, nunca fue un niño, mientras él lo había tenido todo.

        Pero Jensen no se había emborrachado y cogido el coche sin sentido pensando que todo sería mejor. Había escogido su camino. Se había arrancado esa bala que le consumía y había decidido que una herida no le iba a destruir.

        Esa revelación mató una parte de Jared. Todo el mundo tenía mierda a su alrededor, todo el mundo sufría, pero todos elegían un camino. Algunos se dejaban morir y otros ganaban la guerra. Debía trazar un camino nuevo si quería enfrentarse a sus errores.

 

        Todo ese pensamiento le hizo estar algo decaído hasta el viernes. Jensen debió notarlo porque ni siquiera se atrevía a hacerle bromas. Desde la confesión de ambos habían unido sus lazos algo más, aunque no tenían nada fuera de allí. Parecía que lo único que existía para ellos era esa dichosa valla. Ambos pensaban que si mezclaban sus círculos habría una gran explosión, pero no era tan descabellado. Jensen sabía de algo que pudiera alegrar al gigante, y no era pintar una valla.

-       Hey –no estaba perfectamente locuaz ese día-. Mañana mi padrino y yo tocamos en Highland Park. Es algo que hacemos a veces. Pensaba que como está cerca de tu barrio podrías…podrías venir.

Jared levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

-       Es sábado –dijo simplemente. No aportaba demasiado ya que todo el mundo sabía que después del viernes venía el sábado. Jared sólo quería decirle “¿Quieres quedar conmigo?”, pero no se atrevió.

-       Ya, tendrás cosas que hacer –Jensen parecía decepcionado.

        No le apetecía mucho, aunque le ayudaría a pensar. Debía empezar con la lista. Se había puesto un plazo y quería cumplirlo. Arrugó el papel en su bolsillo. Quizás la música le ayudara a encontrarse a sí mismo. 

-       Intentaré escaparme.

 

 

                 Era cuanto menos extraño, pero no sabía qué ponerse. Tenía dos armarios enteros llenos de ropa cara mezclada con camisetas de dibujos que le encantaban y no encontraba nada.

                 Iba a un parque. A un concierto alternativo de country, seguramente lleno de artistas independientes que se duchaban más bien poco. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso que ni era capaz de encontrar algo apropiado?

                 Al final se decidió por un vaquero y una camisa negra. Un vestuario que podía haber escogido en dos minutos, pero que le llevó media tarde elegir.  No quería que Jensen le viera  vestido igual que cuando iba a trabajar o le parecería un niño, y no quería llevar su ropa más cara o pensaría que era un superficial. Además, tampoco se fijaría mucho en si la ropa era cara o no. Jensen no vivía en Uptown Dallas y podía pasar el tema de la ropa por alto.

                 Se dirigió a Highland Park dando un paseo. Cómo no tenía carné ya no podía coger uno de los coches de la casa, además prefería pasear. El parque estaba cerca de su casa y tenía un espacio enorme de césped en el que la gente se podía sentar a escuchar música, hacer improvisaciones de teatro y dar hasta discursos políticos.

                 Aquel día estaba lleno de jóvenes con guitarras y con botes de cerveza. Charlaban y disfrutaban de las improvisaciones, cuando alguno de ellos se arrancaba y les ofrecía un concierto en exclusiva. Jared se sentía como un pez fuera de su estanque, sin embargo no le importó demasiado. La gente no le miraba mal sino que además le ofrecían de su bebida y un sitio para sentarse. Igual que en las fiestas a las que solía ir, pensó con ironía.

                 Estaba ya harto de mirar a todo el mundo buscando a Jensen cuando éste lo encontró. Llevaba unos vaqueros igual de rotos que cuando lo había conocido y una camiseta de un grupo al que no conocía. Estaba guapo aunque no fuera particularmente elegante. Llevaba puesta una sonrisa enorme y eso ya bastaba.

                 Jared también debía estar guapo pues cuando Jensen lo miró aprovechó para hacerle un reconocimiento de cuerpo entero, aunque se centraba en ciertas partes cómo sus brazos o su pecho. Al menos había acertado con la ropa.

-       Hola – estaba realmente en su ambiente y eso le daba una relajación que a veces no mostraba-. Ven, te presentaré a Jeff.

        El padrino de Jensen ya había empezado con la fiesta. Estaba tocando para unas chicas que podían haber sido sus hijas, pero paró y se levantó cuando vio llegar a Jensen.

-       Jeff, este es Jared –Jensen parecía algo nervioso ahora.

        El hombre sonrió. Una sonrisa cómplice, misteriosa, y Jared pensó que aquel hombre no era sólo el padrino de Jensen, sino que también era su confidente.  Enrojeció y el hombre lo notó, así que le ofreció una cerveza. Iba a rechazarla cuando se dio cuenta de que era sin alcohol. Sí; Jeffrey sabía más cosas sobre él de las que habría pensado.

        El color de las mejillas le duró poco, ya que a los pocos minutos Jensen y su padrino ya le habían integrado con gente que no le hacía sentir como un extraño. Era amigo de Jensen y eso era suficiente para no colgarle ninguna etiqueta.

        Jeff no paraba de hacer tonterías con la guitarra. Al menos, haber acudido estaba haciendo que el tiempo se le pasara volando y estaba tan lejos de  casa que no se acordaba de todo lo malo que había vivido. Se centraba en disfrutar de la música, la gente y los chistes.

        Llegó el turno de Jensen. Jared estaba hablando con una chica, pero al verle con  la guitarra se bloqueó y sólo pudo mirarle como si la música le transportara. Era su voz. Se podía intuir que era una voz perfecta para ese tipo de canción sólo con oírle hablar, aunque Jared no esperaba aquello. Fue una sorpresa saber que Jensen cantaba tan bien y no sólo eso, sino descubrir que tenía tanta sensibilidad dentro. Quiso llorar, sin embargo pensó que parecería un idiota, porque Jensen le estaba literalmente desnudando el alma.  Se sentía embriagado, atontado y sin sentidos. Fue entonces cuando la gente empezó a desaparecer y sólo quedaron ellos dos, desnudos, pero con demasiada ropa.

        Todo acabó demasiado rápido según él. Jensen sonreía acercándose hasta donde estaba sentado. No sabía qué decirle sin resultar ñoño y le parecía que cualquier cosa que dijera no sería suficiente para lo que él merecía.

-       Guau –así que decidió ser escueto-. No sabía que cantaras tan bien –no sabía muchas cosas de Jensen en realidad, pero las que iba conociendo le gustaban demasiado.

-       No lo hago; es que tú no sabes mucho, Padalecki –le sacó la lengua con la burla mientras devoraba un bocadillo.

Jared sólo pudo seguir mirando. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer y eso era raro.

-       Gracias –Jensen lo miró con sinceridad esta vez.

        Se había hecho de noche y la temperatura era agradable. Olía a madera y a césped húmedo. Era increíble cómo Jared podía hablar con alguien a quién veía todos los días, pero de un modo distendido, sin ocultar carcajadas, relajado y sincero. Lo mejor es que Jensen le escuchaba y a veces incluso se reía. El parque estaba lleno de gente que conocía, de amigos con los que se lo pasaría bien, pero no le cortó ni hizo un gesto para levantarse. Parecía estar justo donde deseaba.

 

        Para Jensen no era fácil. Le escuchaba, o al menos lo intentaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esos labios, ese culo y esos brazos morenos y enormes. El muy cabrón no ayudaba con esa camisa que parecía haber sido elegida a posta. Quería mandar a la mierda al mundo y gritarle a Padalecki que si quería rollo podían irse detrás de un árbol o algo, sin embargo sabía que todavía no había llegado el momento.

        No se dio cuenta. Un día la curiosidad se convirtió en confianza y, una vez que lo había probado, en deseo. La culpa era de Jared y ya no podía pararlo. Sólo había un final para esa historia o se moriría de ganas, aunque no confiaba en que el final fuera el más feliz posible. No es que le encantaran las cosas fáciles, esas que se acababan al amanecer y no conllevaban angustia para nadie, pero eran una buena manera de aliviarse sin pensar en las consecuencias.

        Jared mostró sus hoyuelos de nuevo y él pensó que Dios se burlaba de él o le mandaba una penitencia. Quizás podría buscar un sustituto cuando Jared se fuera, sin embargo ni siquiera tenía ganas. Era como un niño caprichoso y no aceptaría nada a cambio. Eso le preocupó. Buscar diversión nunca había sido un problema para él. Quizás por eso nunca había encontrado a un chico al que presentar a su abuela. ¿Por qué se engañaba? Jared tampoco era ese chico.

-       ¿Damos un paseo? –Jared lo devolvió al planeta tierra.

-       Eh, si claro.

        Caminaron entre las sendas oscuras hablando de tantas cosas que parecía que había pasado una vida en lugar de una hora. Jensen no se aburría aunque seguía soñando con quitarle esa camisa a mordiscos si hacía falta.

-       Mi padre me traía aquí cuando era pequeño –dijo Jared y su cara pasó de una notable felicidad a algo de añoranza-. ¿Alguna vez has deseado no haber hecho algo?

-       Supongo –Jensen dejó de pensar en desnudarle para ponerse serio-. Luego pienso que no puedo cambiarlo así que no vale la pena desear nada.

-       Te envidio –dijo al fin.

        Nadie le había dicho eso antes. Sabía que otros tíos del barrio le envidiaban porque las mujeres se lo quedaban mirando, pero nunca lo dirían. Era impensable que un chico como Jared pensara eso y le llenaba de orgullo. Supo que sus ideas eran más importantes que el dinero. 

-       Nah, siempre estoy cubierto de barro, grasa o ambas cosas

        Consiguió que Jared riera y se le acercara un poco más. Dios se estaba riendo de él ahí arriba, de eso estaba seguro. Si volvía a besarle, seguramente no tendría bastante y lo tocaría. Puede que Jared respondiera o saliera corriendo y no volviera a aparecer por su jardín.  Tampoco podía pasarse la vida jugando, quizás sólo tenía que empujarle un poco.

        Iba a hacerlo, incluso actuando en contra de su conciencia, pero Jared se separó de él mirando al horizonte. Jensen se quedó bloqueado, ya que habría esperado cualquier otra reacción.

-       ¡Mi madre! –gritó.

        Hubiera visto un bicho, un pájaro en un árbol o un ovni lleno de marcianitos, a él no se le dejaba así; con los labios preparados, a medio camino hacia su boca. Encima el gigante siguió andando casi sin mirarlo y tuvo que seguirlo. Genial, se estaba convirtiendo en una chica.

        Se paró en la zona más iluminada, donde los músicos estaban recogiendo para irse. Jensen pudo, entonces, ver por qué.

        Una mujer de mediana edad ataviada con un vestido de raso y tacones se estaba acercando hacia él y no parecía muy contenta.

-       Jared –no fue capaz de gritarle. Ella no era así.

-       Mamá –él había dejado la sorpresa a un lado y utilizó un tono bajo, intentando calmar sus ánimos. No había hecho nada malo esta vez.

-       ¿Qué haces aquí? –la mujer miró alrededor intentando comprender, pero frunció el ceño –. El señor Patters me dijo que te había visto venir y estaba preocupada. No entiendo nada. Pensaba que esta vez te lo ibas a tomar en serio.

Eso hacía precisamente.

-       Sólo he venido a escuchar un poco de música.

-       ¿Con quién has venido? ¿Quién es esta gente? –miraba a su alrededor, incapaz de ver nada bueno-. Esta gente está borracha.

-       He venido con Jensen, el nieto de Amelia, es mi…- quiso definirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

-       Agradezco lo que ha hecho esa mujer por ti, de veras –su madre parecía envejecida esos últimos años. Tenía arrugas de cansancio y su cara ya no era tan jovial-. Este ambiente no te beneficia. Nos vamos –levantó la voz para dar una orden.

Miró a Jensen. Quería explicárselo, sin embargo no tenía fuerzas para hacer una escena, ya no. Agachó la cabeza, dispuesto a marcharse. Ni siquiera vio a Jeffrey pararse frente a ellos.

-       ¿Ya te vas? –le dijo tan tranquilo y luego miró a su madre-. Perdón, no me he presentado. Soy Jeffrey.

-       Lo siento Jeffrey. Soy la señora Bancroft, la madre de Jared. Tenemos que irnos.

-       ¡ Pero si es muy pronto! Os invito a cenar –no había nada oscuro en el ofrecimiento de Jeff, sólo amabilidad.

-       No podemos –replicó. A Jared no le gustaba la mirada de su madre, como si estuviera viendo a un vagabundo molestar a un transeúnte-. Nos vamos.

        Quiso decir que lo sentía, no obstante se sintió ridículo. Era lo bastante mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones y no hacer caso a su madre, pero ya había complicado bastante su vida. Lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse la culpa por pensar que podía pasar un rato divertido con Jensen.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4


      
    

  **Capítulo 4**

**I know it's dark, this part of life. _Oh it finds us all. _And we're too small to stop the rain. But when it rains. I will stand by you__**

**_**_(I won't let go, Rascal Flatts)_ ** _ **

**_**_  
_** _ **

 La casa estaba oscura y fría. Jared sintió que se le congelaban los brazos. Estaba furioso por haber hecho el ridículo así, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en el sofá con la cara afligida y la  sangre bombeando en su cabeza millones de sensaciones. Habría gritado, pero su madre le habría internado. Quería hablar y sin embargo había llegado a un punto en el que no sabía si funcionaría.

-       A veces no sé si Misha está consiguiendo algo contigo –típico de ella, echarle la culpa a otra persona.

-       Eso es porque no hablas conmigo –no trataba de ganar esa guerra a base de lanzarse puñales, simplemente no iba a dejar que su madre se equivocara-. No sabes lo bien que me ha hecho salir hoy, conocer a esa gente de la que no te fías, pero de la que no sabes nada. Estoy cambiando y esta vez es para bien.

-       No lo entiendo. Somos tu familia, los únicos que podemos ayudarte, las personas en quién más deberías confiar.

Jared sintió pena por su madre. No podía evitar ser severa, aunque no tenía la culpa de todos los desastres que había causado. En el fondo quería ayudarle, pero se equivocaba en la forma de hacerlo. La voz le tembló. No quería recordar.

-       Hay algo que me tortura desde hace años –dijo al fin-. Si no te lo he dicho es porque tenía miedo, pero confía en mí. Ahora tengo un objetivo. He hecho una lista y mi primer punto es que vuelvas a creer en mí, mamá. Si lo cumplo os lo contaré todo, lo juro. Necesito que me creas. Puede que no te guste lo que oigas y puede que me culpes o que te culpes a ti misma. Por eso necesito que vuelvas a tener fe en mí.

        La cara de su madre cambió de color. Parecía que estaba aguantando la tormenta que se formaba en sus ojos, pero por otro lado estaba llena de estupor. Aunque quería escuchar la verdad, esa iniciativa la había trastornado. Jared le hablaba de una lista cómo si tuviera un plan, un objetivo y eso le parecía muy bien. Por otro lado, le daba un miedo terrible la verdad, sobretodo si eso implicaba que se hubiera equivocado como madre. Tenía una intuición fuerte, pero tener razón le daba verdadero miedo.

-       No lo sé, Jared. Has hecho daño a otras personas y te has hecho daño a ti mismo. Tengo que pensar –y desapareció. Dejó a Jared clavado en el frío suelo.

        El joven quiso esconderse de todo sentimiento. A veces era mejor no tener a nadie, porque significaba no decepcionarles. Quizá esa era una de las cosas que lo habían alejado de otras personas.

        Se comportaba como un idiota con los demás porque era lo que quería que pensaran de él. Era un pensamiento  típico de la defensa cerrada que empleaba últimamente, como si así nada pudiera dañarle.

        La oscuridad seguía acompañándole y la lluvia pareció llorar por él. Le dio lo mismo. Por una vez en mucho tiempo fue valiente y decidió que no quería estar solo. Tampoco sabía adonde ir. Sólo se le ocurría un sitio que había sido una cárcel y un hogar al mismo tiempo.  Así que corrió bajo la lluvia purificadora.

 

                                                                   ***

 

   Jensen miraba la lluvia por la ventana. Los días de verano se volvían extraños en Agosto y a veces las lluvias torrenciales hacían acto de presencia, sobre todo de noche. No podía dormir. La música le llenaba de una excitación que no podía controlar y era incapaz de estarse quieto y menos metido en la cama. Llevaba la ropa de dormir; Una camiseta gris desteñida y unos pantalones cortos de correr que marcaban sus piernas musculosas.  No dejaba de pensar en la mujer que había arrastrado a Jared unas horas antes. Jeff le había dicho que era su madre y que no parecía muy contenta.

        Podía entender su preocupación, pero no su sobreprotección. Supo de dónde sacaba Jared la forma de juzgar a los demás, sin embargo pensaba que el chico era diferente.   Parecía que no podía evitar ser la oveja negra de la familia.

Su mente divagaba cuando escuchó  unos golpes en el cristal. Rezó para que no fuera granizo o todo lo que había avanzado con el jardín se iría a la mierda. Parecían piedras, pero no llevaban un ritmo muy regular. Además, venían de abajo. Tuvo que abrir la ventana para encontrar algo que le encogió el corazón.

        Lo que nunca habría esperado apareció ante sus ojos. Era Jared y estaba empapado. Las gotas le caían del pelo a la frente. Incluso parecía tiritar debajo de la camisa que había llevado esa tarde. Era incluso más guapo con la ropa pegada por el agua y esa expresión de cachorro abandonado.

        Se dio cuenta de que no había reaccionado y Jared seguía allí, mojado. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, dando gracias porque la habitación de su abuela estuviera al otro lado del pasillo o se habría despertado. Abrió la puerta con la mano temblorosa, esperando que Jared le diera alguna explicación o que se tirara en sus brazos, pero no pasó nada.

        Estaba quieto ante él como una estatua y eso le dio pena. Parecía que ni siquiera le importara ponerse enfermo.

-       Entra –le dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo poner-. ¡Estás loco!

        Corrió a por una toalla para el pelo, aunque Jared seguía sin reaccionar. Lo secó con cuidado y dejó la toalla encima de una silla.

-       ¿Qué ha pasado? –no sabía si confiaría en él, pero había aparecido en su casa y eso significaba algo.

-       Me he ido –dijo al fin-. Bueno eso ya lo ves. No quiero estar solo. Hoy no.

        Jensen pensó que era bastante oportuno hacer algo de té, aunque no era muy aficionado a intercambiar sentimientos con alguien o servir como hombro sobre el que llorar. Prefería actuar ante las cosas que le dolían.

        No tuvo tiempo para proponer nada porque Jared ya se había abalanzado sobre él, silenciando sus pensamientos con el poder de sus labios. No fue como el beso sobre la hierba, ni como el beso contra la puerta. Era un beso urgente, cargado de desesperación. Era pasional e impulsivo como la tormenta que los arropaba.

 

       Jared no sabía nada sobre otros hombres o sobre cómo hacerlos disfrutar y perder la cabeza, sin embargo su mano se movía sola, como si conociera perfectamente qué debía hacer en cada momento. Sus dedos se colaron dentro de la camiseta grisácea, haciendo que Jensen diera un respingo al notar la mano húmeda sobre su piel. Su nariz estaba pegada a su cara, observando los ojos verdes, viéndolos cerrarse cuando volvía a besarlo. Era incapaz de no indagar en su boca hasta conocer cada recoveco. Ya no podía.

        Su cadera embestía contra la de Jensen, aunque debiera agacharse un poco para ese contacto. Actuaba inconscientemente, como su mano. Le rozó los labios, le lamió la piel, aprisionó cada suspiro de su boca y volvió a repetirlo todo, incapaz de saber qué le gustaba más.

        Lo agarró porque se caía, lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras subían las escaleras, trastabillando en cada escalón. No lo soltó. No dejó de besarlo. Su pelo lo mojaba, pero las  gotas se evaporaban en la piel del otro. Jensen parecía agradecerlo, pues no paraba de meter sus dedos en el pelo largo de Jared. Agarrándose a su cuello de vez en cuando.

        Jared lo apoyó en una cómoda viejísima que Jensen tenía muy cerca de la ventana. No sabía ni cómo habían llegado a su cuarto, pero supo que allí era todo suyo. Lo aupó y empezó a bajarle los pantalones, metiendo la mano para sentir más piel y más placer. Agarrando su polla con autoridad, mientras sus labios abandonaban su boca, bajando por su cuello.

        Fue como un reflejo. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y la mano de Jensen se apoyó sobre la suya, impidiendo que avanzara.

-       No, Jared. No está bien –no le reñía. Su voz era suave y cálida.

-       Pero lo necesito –le rogó.

        Quería demostrárselo y volvió a besarlo. Jensen tenía que estar sintiendo algo por la forma en la que le respondía, agarrándose a su espalda, prolongando el abrazo. Pero  volvió a separarse. Tenía que hacerlo aunque no quisiera.

-       Eres capaz de llegar al final, pero no es el momento –le dijo con ternura. No pensó que Jensen pudiera hablarle así -. No estás seguro, estás enfadado.

-       Te juro que lo quiero, Jensen -¿Estaba a punto de llorar?

-       No voy a dejarte así Jay, pero no voy a follarte porque estés vulnerable.

        Se preocupaba por él. Amaba el sexo aunque nunca a cualquier precio. Jared se enamoró de su voz cuando Jensen le habló bajito, pero ronco. Se enamoró de sus brazos cuando lo cogió de la mano y lo sentó en la cama, sentándose sobre él. Quiso morirse cuando puso las manos en su cara y lo miró antes de volver a besarlo.

        Le bajó los vaqueros hasta las rodillas. La tela estaba mojada y fue incluso difícil dejarlos a mitad de camino. Jensen estaba a horcajadas sobre él, rozándole mientras le comía el cuello, la barbilla, la clavícula. Succionaba las gotas de lluvia que yacían en su piel, lamiendo cada frustración y desesperanza. Tenía que estallar. Tenía que correrse. Su movimiento de pelvis lo volvía loco. Cuando su mano varonil le agarró el pene y empezó a masturbarle,  todo lo que había sido hasta entonces dejó de existir para dejar pasar a un nuevo Jared. Fuera durante unos minutos o toda una vida.  Cadera, mano y lengua actuaban al unísono. Jensen gruñía en su oreja.

        El rubio había dejado caer los pantalones definitivamente, así que al embestir, su polla también lo rozaba, le daba en sus propios dedos y en el miembro duro de Jared. Eso le hacía moverse salvajemente, de un modo sucio que nunca habría imaginado. No estaban follando, pero lo parecía totalmente. Jensen tenía una pierna a cada lado de su cintura y lo aprisionaba. Sus besos eran torpes aunque calientes.

-       Jen, quiero correrme, quiero escapar –se atrevió a decirle.

        La mano embistió más rápido llenándose de su humedad, no obstante Jensen disfrutaba más todavía empapando sus dedos, atrapando su propia polla en el líquido pre seminal de Jared. Dejó de tocarlo y lo abrazó totalmente, embistiendo una última vez, cómo si supiera que era la definitiva. Jared gritó porque lo necesitaba, dejando escapar su furia, con la camisa totalmente abierta y el pelo revuelto. Sus manos arañaban la espalda de Jensen. Necesitaba mandar, atrapar, dirigir. Ambos se mancharon. Se quedaron unos segundos pegados. Entonces Jared abrió los ojos y lo miró, comprendiendo que él también necesitaba un premio.

        Cogió a Jensen de la cintura cómo si no pesara nada y lo tumbó en la cama. Le abrió las piernas y empezó a acariciarle. Primero la punta, luego la base, mojándose los dedos para hacerlo mejor.  Se tumbó sobre él, camisa contra camiseta y tan sólo separados por la mano gigante de Jared. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con la misma calma que su mano se deleitaba entre sus piernas, notando la dureza propia de la excitación. Jensen gemía y gruñía. Se revolvía mientras le acariciaba la espalda, loco porque le diera más. Más mordiscos, lengua y dedos. Se lo hizo saber.

-       Muérdeme Jared. Tócame como si fueras tú mismo.

        Era una súplica que intentaba ser una orden y Jared le mordió el cuello, lamiendo luego dónde había dejado marca, acelerando el ritmo de la mano. Le levantó la camiseta, dejando ver sus pezones, los mordió y los lamió después prolongando la tortura.

-       Eres…oh Dios –escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le estaba gustando.

-       Córrete en mi mano, Jen.

        Jared no sabía qué excitaba realmente  a Jensen, pero lo estaba descubriendo. Notó cómo se arqueaba al escucharle y supo que le gustaba que le hablara mientras no dejaba de tocarle.  Descubrió muchas cosas, en realidad. A Jensen le gustaban los mordiscos y que le comieran el cuello mientras se corría, mojando la mano de Jared.

        El semen de los dos se mezcló en sus cuerpos y en sus manos. No pensaron en limpiarse sino en besarse una última vez. Un beso lánguido, tranquilo. Un beso de después de estallar y hacer mil pedazos la conciencia. Uno de amigos, amantes, algo más o nada concreto, pero un beso de acabar gimiendo en la boca del otro.

        Era demasiado. Quizás fueran las emociones,  la actividad desquiciante o el sonido de la lluvia, pero antes de poder decir nada, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

                                                                            ***

 

      El sol entraba por la ventana haciendo que Jensen se despertara de repente. Durante unos minutos fue incapaz de procesar si todos los recuerdos que le venían a la cabeza habían sido reales, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y una espalda enorme apareció entre sus sábanas supo que no sólo había ocurrido sino que todavía estaba allí.

-       ¡Mierda! –Jensen se levantó de un salto poniéndose los pantalones de una vez-. Padalecki, nos hemos dormido. Mi abuela estará a punto de llevarnos el desayuno.  Supone que estaré esperándote abajo.

        Era irónico teniendo en cuenta que Jared estaba en su cama. El gigante abrió los ojos con pesadez. Parecía estar reiniciando su sistema.

-       ¡Vamos!

        Le encantaba que Jensen fuera tan dramático a veces, ya que no lo parecía a simple vista y Jared lo consideraba el descubrimiento de algo muy íntimo en él. Cada cosa oculta que conocía de Jensen le gustaba y le daba miedo a partes iguales. No sabía si que le gustara tanto podía estar bien.

        Tuvieron que vestirse en un minuto y bajar las escaleras como si acabaran de robar en la Casa Blanca. El plan de Jensen fue fingir que Jared acababa de llegar, así que tuvo que dejarle una camiseta suya que le estaba más bien apretada. Fue gracioso ver cómo miraba sus músculos a punto de reventar.

-       Esto es una mala idea –dijo, y a Jared le entró un ataque de risa porque el rubio parecía una chica-. Pero mi abuela no se creería que hayas venido a trabajar con una camisa de marca ¿Te metes esteroides o qué?

-       No puedo dormir, Jensen, así que corro. Me pongo a correr a las cuatro de la mañana para caer rendido y no necesitar… –abrió los brazos, dándolo por entendido.

-       Bueno, ahora puedes tirar piedras a las ventanas de noche, parece que te gusta.

Jared le dio un toquecito y sonrió ampliamente. ¿Estaban flirteando?

 

                                                                                      ***

 

Amelia bajó las escaleras que daban al jardín delantero con una bandeja en las manos. Desde que empezaron la obra, todas las mañanas les llevaba a los chicos zumo o café con bollos. No hacía distinción. Ponía lo mismo para Jared que para Jensen.

        Aún recordaba el accidente y cómo su nieto le aseguró que se vengarían, que denunciarían. Entonces recibió la llamada de ese joven con voz tranquila. Le habló de la situación del chico y de cómo podían ayudarlo. Ese hombre le contó qué clase de chico era Jared y cuánto había cambiado últimamente. A Amelia le recordó a alguien y creyó que había tenido una revelación. La voz parecía la de  un ángel, aunque tenía un nombre extraño, Misha dijo que se llamaba. Ella era una buena cristiana y siempre había creído en la reinserción y el perdón, así que cuando Misha le contó su plan, accedió encantada.

        Ahora era capaz de ver algo en él. El chico tenía momentos en los que se callaba y parecía retraído y momentos en los que parecía estar en casa y sonreía sin ocultarse Amelia seguía creyendo que la terapia y el trabajo estaban haciendo más por Jared que cualquier multa que hubiera tenido que pagar.

        Esa mañana, sin embargo, le sorprendió que él y su nieto estuvieran abajo charlando. Normalmente Jared llegaba cuando ella ya había dejado el desayuno, pero parecía que se estaba poniendo al día. Además, llevaba una camiseta que le resultaba familiar.

-       Gracias abuela –Jensen le quitó la bandeja en cuánto la vio llegar.

 Pasaba algo. No podía dejar de mirar a Jared, intentando recordar de dónde había sacado esa camiseta. Además, le estaba algo pequeña.

-       Hijo, ¿has crecido? –arrugó la nariz intentando no ser demasiado cotilla.

-       Ehhh, no –Jared tuvo que ser sincero, ya era lo bastante grande.

-       Resulta que Jared se ha manchado la camiseta y le he dejado yo esta, así que no es perfecta ¿no tienes que ir a cocinar o algo? –Jensen lo soltó de carrerilla, por si acaso.

        Amelia se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse. No entraba en los tejemanejes que pudieran tener esos dos, pero le parecía tremendamente raro que llevaran un rato trabajando y parecieran tan limpios como una patena. Ya lo averiguaría.

 

                                                                                                        ***

 

        No se dio cuenta de lo tranquilo que estaba hasta que llegó a casa por la tarde. El día había sido duro y no había podido pararse a procesar lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Jensen. No era sólo el hecho de que se hubieran pajeado, de los besos y las caricias. Había dormido con él, aunque fuera por pura casualidad, había sentido su aroma y su brazo tocándole en sueños. No era extraño sino emocionante, algo nuevo que le hacía sentir nervios, como si esperara una explosión.

        Recordó la lista de Misha y decidió que haría lo posible para ser mejor y para demostrarle a su madre que las compañías que estaba teniendo ahora le ayudaban a ello.  Rellenó la matrícula de la universidad y la dejó encima de la mesa, luego preparó la cena y la esperó.

        Llegó algo tarde y llena de bolsas. Habría comprado un vestido para algún acto benéfico como hacía la mayoría de veces. Su vida pública parecía tener más importancia que su vida privada.

-       ¡Jared! –demostró que no lo esperaba y le pareció una sorpresa encontrárselo en el salón. Normalmente tenía que sacarlo de su habitación para cenar.

        La mesa estaba preciosa y Jared se había arreglado para ella. No faltaba un detalle. Su copa tenía agua, la de su madre vino.

-       Siéntate –su voz era tranquila, no pretendía ordenarle.

Su madre le hizo caso observando lo que había a su alrededor. Todo estaba perfecto.

-       He hecho la cena y esos papeles son la matrícula para la universidad. Quiero intentarlo –dijo cuando su madre se sentó. Parecía perpleja-. En septiembre habrá plazas y tengo planes, mamá.

Su madre lo miró como si tuviera enfrente a un niño pequeño.

-       Lo siento. He estado distante, pero no entiendo qué te ha pasado, hijo. Si me lo explicaras…

-       Aún no soy capaz –Jared tragó saliva ya que le costaba hablar-. Sólo quiero que entiendas que todo está cambiando. Que la terapia funciona, que me estoy abriendo y que las personas con las que me relaciono ahora no están creando una mala influencia en mí. Son distintas, son buenas.

-       Simplemente pensé que necesitabas algo más firme. Algo que te hiciera dejar esos hábitos horribles –no podía decirlo, pero se refería al alcohol, las pastillas para dormir, las fiestas y las malas reacciones.

-       Quiero demostrarte que todo va a mejor –Jared había hecho cosas horribles esos años. Cosas cómo gritarle a su madre, harto de vivir encerrado en ese mundo y sin poder contar su secreto.

-       Está bien. Voy a dar una fiesta benéfica en el caserón de tu abuela en North Oaks. Puedes venir y traer a quién quieras. A cambio, yo podré llevar a quién yo quiera para que te vigile. Misha me dijo que costaba al menos un año dejar un hábito para siempre.

-       Me parece bien.

                                                                           ***

 

        Odiaba las fiestas de estirados, aunque a veces había llegado a reconocer que tenían un buen fondo y algunas recaudaban mucho dinero.

        La mañana siguiente, Jared no perdió el tiempo e invitó a Jensen. Ansiaba una respuesta positiva sin ni siquiera pensar que quizás él no estaría muy a gusto rodeado de gente rica y fanfarrona.

-       ¿Que quieres que vaya dónde? –no podía ser más exagerado.

-       A casa de mi abuela. Recaudamos dinero para el cáncer esta vez, creo –si lo decía de carrerilla parecería más fácil -. Puedes traer a tu familia, Jen.

-       Pero, ¿Qué te pasa? –Jensen no estaba enfadado, algo alterado tal vez-. No creo que tu círculo nos acepte.

-       Mi madre ha aceptado, y que le den al resto de la gente –Jared a veces no podía evitar hacerse el chulo- . No aceptaré excusas, Ackles. La ropa se puede prestar, no tienes que pagar nada y eres mi invitado personal. Necesito que ella sepa que sé elegir por una vez.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Era una presentación oficial?

-       ¿En qué plan va esto? –la sola idea de que Jared le estuviera conduciendo a una relación estable le hacía sudar. Por Dios, sólo se habían magreado un poco.

-       En plan que quiero que mi madre vea que no sois una mala influencia y que habéis hecho algo bueno por mí. No voy a engañarte y a celebrar nuestra boda delante de la clase alta y los periódicos, si así te quedas más tranquilo.  De hecho, te prometo que no saldré del armario en sociedad. Eso es algo muy privado.

Jared no era tonto y sabía perfectamente por dónde iban sus miedos. Jensen rió ante sus ocurrencias y le dio un golpecito en el costado.

-       Vale, pero que sepas que no tienes que dejarme nada. Yo también tengo ropa de pijo y además paso de llevar una camisa tuya y parecer un fantasma.

-       Cállate gilipollas, tú tampoco eres un enano –le devolvió el golpe como señal de que aceptaba sus disculpas.

        La mañana pasó más rápido desde ese momento. Jared no le había mentido, no obstante tampoco le había dicho toda la verdad. Estaba deseando verle arreglado y que pasara más tiempo con él. En realidad no podía olvidar sus labios calientes y su forma de tocarle.

 

 

 

        Aquella noche estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera hacía caso de la gente que su madre le estaba presentando. Eran sombras difuminadas, aunque intentaba ser simpático y sonreír para ganar más puntos con ella. En otras ocasiones no habría asistido o lo habría hecho algo “contento”, pero estar sobrio le hacía recordar por qué no le gustaban esas fiestas.

        Quizás era que ya no confiaba en sus amigos como antes  o que no entendía sus prioridades. Meses atrás todo era fácil, porque sólo tenía que beber, olvidar y salir con ellos para creer que no tendría que enfrentarse a los problemas. Sin embargo, los problemas llegaron y supo que se había pasado demasiado tiempo huyendo de ellos.  Su lema era que eran inmunes a todo y él les creyó. Si no lo hubiera hecho habría afrontado sus miedos y nunca habría llegado al extremo de conducir borracho y drogado.

        Nunca habría conocido a Jensen.

        Sus ojos se desviaron al pensar en él y entonces lo vio. Jensen iba vestido con una camisa blanca impoluta y chaqueta negra. Si Miguel Ángel viviera, habría destrozado la capilla sixtina sólo para reconstruirla con su imagen. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial y se había afeitado casi por completo, mostrando una piel perfecta. Iba vestido como él, pero sin duda estaba más guapo de lo que ningún crío de su barrio podría desear, y las mujeres de todas las edades lo estaban corroborando con sus miradas, disimuladas algunas, no tan discretas otras.

        Llevaba a Amelia de su mano.  A Jared le sorprendió ver a Jeffrey detrás de ellos igual de elegante, pero se acercó porque necesitaba una brisa de aire fresco o se ahogaría.

-       ¡Habéis venido! –quiso hablar sólo con Jensen, no obstante le pareció descortés no dirigirse a los demás- . Amelia estás guapísima.

-       No voy a hacerte más galletas la próxima vez, muchacho –la vieja se deshizo de Jensen y agarró a Jeff-. Jeffrey, vamos a por una copa –dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

Jeff rió y ambos se marcharon dejando a Jensen con Jared. Sabían ser oportunos.

-       Estás…-no quería demostrar lo que sentía en ese momento, aunque apenas importaba. Ya se habían besado y tocado. Había cosas que eran demasiado obvias-. No creo que pudiera describirte.

-       Gracias.

        De verdad le parecía que Jensen se estaba poniendo rojo, pero no podía creerlo. Jensen era esa clase de persona que no parecía ni de lejos lo que era en realidad.

-       Disfruta –dijo enérgico y con una gran sonrisa. Al instante se sintió idiota, le pasaba mucho últimamente-. Hay comida, bebida, regalos…bueno ya sabes. –lo peor sin duda era el nerviosismo. Una cara amiga le salvó la vida.

        Era Misha. Llevaba traje. No parecía algo lógico así que su cara lo delató. El hombre estaba muy guapo, tenía que reconocerlo.

-       Tranquilo, hoy vengo como amigo –le dijo en cuanto lo vio.

-       ¿Por qué no me lo creo? –Jared sabía que su madre no se lo pondría fácil. En efecto, eso parecía, porque Misha pasó de él y se quedó mirando a Jensen.

-       Hola, soy Misha –le tendió la mano y Jared se sintió peor que un mosquito.

-       Jensen.

-       Hola Jensen ¿eres amigo de Jared?

        Parecía que no tenían ningún problema para hablar ya que ni lo miraban ¿Qué pintaba él todavía allí?

-       Su carcelero –dijo con voz ronca. A Jensen no le caían bien los pijos por defecto, aunque Misha parecía simpático.

Misha rió con naturalidad y Jensen miró a Jared.

-       ¡Eres Jensen Ackles! Soy el terapeuta de Jared. Perdóname, no me acordaba de tu nombre. ¡Bien hecho, Jared! Crear un vínculo amigo es señal de mejoría.

¿No podía dejar de hablar o qué? Jared se puso rojo. Una de las razones por las que no hablaba de Jensen con Misha era por si éste le notaba algo. Era un hacha sacando los sentimientos de la gent,e. Misha lo miró de reojo y no hizo falta decirle nada más. Sabía que se estaba pasando, tanto como sabía que entre esos dos chicos había una tensión cortante.

-       ¿Está aquí tu abuela? ¿Puedes traerla? Hablé con ella por teléfono cuando…ya sabes.

        Jensen asintió y se fue a por Amelia. Misha le parecía un tipo peculiar, pero más real que todas las personas con las que se había topado en ese lugar.

        El terapeuta vio la oportunidad ahora que tenía al joven para él solo.

-       ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –aprovechó para bajar el tono y  mostrarse más serio.

-       ¿Qué?

-       Diez años en la psicología dan para mucho. No me mientas, Jared, porque tus ojos no mienten y tienes gestos de colegiala enamorada ¿Vas a pegar una foto suya en tu carpeta?

Tocado. Hundido.

-       No sé qué me pasa con él –acertó a decir.

-       Esas son el tipo de cosas que se le dicen a un terapeuta. Sobre todo en tu caso, Jared.

-       ¿Crees que esto tiene la culpa? ¿qué quieres, curarme?

-       Creo que me has entendido mal –resopló para explicarse-. Estoy diciendo que si uno de los motivos por los que no te has encontrado a ti mismo es porque no te han dejado expresar tu...sentir, yo debería saberlo. No porque vaya a quitártelo de la cabeza. Quiero que seas tú mismo Jared, con todo lo que eso conlleva, y si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. Me gustaría que un día te levantaras aceptando la persona que eres y sin necesidad de destruir todo lo bueno que hay en ti, de verdad lo pienso.

        No podía negarle nada después de eso. Quería tirarse en sus brazos, llorar y contárselo todo. A lo mejor podía salir de su casa e irse a vivir con Misha. Al menos tendría a una persona que le entendiera sin preguntarse a la vez por qué había cometido tantos errores.

        No pudo hacer nada. A veces lo más fácil no era lo correcto y él tendría que luchar. Jensen ya volvía con Amelia y Jared no quiso que lo viera así. Se disculpó y se metió en el baño sabiendo que no podía quedarse allí durante mucho tiempo o su madre empezaría a buscarlo.

        Nunca pensó que pudiera estar feliz y triste a la vez. Ni siquiera sabía si esa felicidad era real y sin embargo sí que conocía la tristeza.

        Cuando salió, Jensen seguía hablando con Misha y con su abuela, mientras Jeff asaltaba la ponchera y daba conversación a cuarentonas divorciadas. Jared sonrió por dentro al ver la situación. Aún tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo había encontrado algo que le hacía confiar. Estaba frente a una familia que no encajaba en ese círculo, pero que mejoraba con creces el ambiente de una fiesta en la que se trataban los mismos temas y se mascaban las mismas envidias.

        Se quedó mirando a Jeff, que abandonaba a las señoras para acercarse a su madre con alegría, agradeciéndole la invitación. La mujer parecía contrariada por el desparpajo del hombre y Jared pensó que hacían buena pareja, que su madre podría encontrar un hombre bueno por una vez.

        De repente, algo le distrajo. Había perdido a Jensen, aunque Misha seguía hablando con su abuela. Lo buscó entre la gente y lo encontró rodeado por algunos de sus amigos. Parecía que sólo estaban hablando, pero el gesto de Jensen era desconfiado y tenso. Bajó las escaleras porque no se temía nada bueno.

-       Hey, ¿Qué hacéis? –prefirió descubrir lo que estaban haciendo antes de gritar como un loco posesivo.

-       Aquí, hablando con tu amigo –dijo un chico de su colegio-. No nos quiere decir de dónde lo has sacado –era un gesto típico en esa clase de gente; hablar marcando algunas palabras para incrementar la humillación.

-       A mi me parece una obra de caridad tuya, Jared –dijo una chica que siempre lo invitaba a su fabulosa fiesta de cumpleaños, pero con la que había hablado dos veces-.  Chad no nos dice nada.

        Jared miro a su amigo. Estaba entre ellos, sin embargo no parecía demasiado incluido en la conversación. Sabía perfectamente de dónde salía Jensen, aunque se limitó a no decir nada.

        Sabían que había algo raro en él por muy guapo que estuviera. Básicamente se conocían todos y su ropa, por muy elegante que fuera, no igualaba en valor a la de ninguno de ellos.  Jared sabía que su alma podría darle dos vueltas a cada uno.

-       Jensen es mi amigo. Punto –dijo con la voz tan grave, que los que cuchicheaban tuvieron que callarse-. No os interesa en absoluto de dónde viene.

-       Vamos, Jay. Sólo hablábamos con él.

        La furia de Jared crecía, la de Jensen se contenía, aunque estaba rodeado como una presa fácil en un nido de leones. Le parecía tan injusto lo que hacían con él… Se notaba a leguas que cualquier comentario que pretendía ser simpático iba con una doble intención, y la segunda siempre era humillar.

        En ese momento se arrepentía de haberlo invitado y de haberlo dejado solo. Lo único que le impresionaba de aquello era lo bien que lo llevaba Jensen. Se acordaba de su primer encuentro, y no era precisamente de callarse lo que pensaba. Simplemente no quería darles el gusto de ser tan ordinario cómo ellos pensaban que era.

        Tuvo que arrastrarlo de ese círculo o acabaría rojo de ira. Ambos lo harían.

-       Lo siento, Jen –le dijo en voz baja, pero seguro de que le había escuchado. Su mano estaba en su brazo, dándole apoyo.

-       No soy un niño, Jared. Sé perfectamente lo que querían –podía ser serio sin parecer enfadado-. No les culpes, tú antes pensabas lo mismo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué coño hace alguien como yo aquí?

                 Podía responder muchas cosas, sin embargo la mayoría le daban pavor.

-       Quería agradecerte, agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por mí.

-       Lo que tú has hecho, Jared. Tú eres el que ha cambiado, pero ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Necesitabas asimilarlo.

        Hizo un ejercicio de memoria y supo que Jensen había cambiado con él porque era él el que se había abierto. Podía mejorar. Podía encarrilar su vida y dejar de ser un ignorante, como la mayoría de sus amigos.  No le importó la gente o las miradas. Lo único que quería era estar ahí hablando con Jensen.

-       No te vayas –se atrevió a decirle. No le importaba si parecía un ruego.

-       Voy a buscar a mi abuela –Jensen sonrió y Jared pudo ver a otra persona en él. Estaba conociendo tantas partes distintas del rubio que no era capaz de definirlo. Podía ser gruñón,  neurótico, irritable, gracioso, tímido, dulce. Llevaba dentro a muchos hombres y todos valían la pena.

        Jared se abstrajo del gran salón para pensar en todo lo que estaba viviendo, aunque su cuerpo seguía allí y era capaz de oír vagamente a la gente. Tuvo tiempo de escuchar a Amelia, pidiéndole a Jensen que no interviniera y supo que algo iba mal.

        Creía que la tormenta había pasado, pero los cuchicheos habían llegado a los oídos de su amigo y la mofa era aún más grande. Llegó a tiempo para coger a Jensen, que ésta vez no se contenía, y separarlo de un par de chicos que lo insultaban sin discreción. La gente se había vuelto hacia ellos, pero eran los propios agresores los que montaban el escándalo, sintiéndose unas víctimas. Podía oírles vocear cosas horribles, palabras como “marginados” o “ratas de cloaca”, vomitando sin sentido hacia Jensen y su familia.

        Fue lo bastante hábil para cogerlo por detrás y alejarlo de allí.

-       Llévate a Amelia, yo me encargo de él –fue lo único que pudo decirle a Jeffrey, que se había unido a ellos al ver la reacción de Jensen.

El hombre asintió y Jared se sintió libre para arrastrar al rubio hacia las escaleras, huyendo de las voces y los curiosos.

        Lo soltó en cuanto se vio a salvo, pero se atrevió a cogerlo de la mano para llevarlo dónde él quería. No le importaba en absoluto lo que Jensen pudiera pensar en ese momento, sólo quería sentirse protegido. Meterse en la pelea no le habría ayudado.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto que solía usar en vacaciones, cuando su abuela aún vivía allí. La habitación era enorme y tenía un ventanal que llegaba hasta el suelo. Lo abrió. La ventana daba a un pequeño balcón que tenía una buena vista de los jardines y el camino.  Era bonito incluso de noche. Sabía que Jensen podría respirar allí.

-       Lo siento Jared, te he jodido –Jensen no dijo nada sobre su mano junto a la suya. Quizás ni lo había pensado-. Creía que podía soportarlo todo, pero empezaron a decir cosas de mi abuela, y de Jeff. Que si queríamos acercarnos a vosotros por dinero, que éramos unos vendidos…

-       Shhh – se puso frente a él para no tener que soltarle. Estaba tan cerca que sus ojos parecían más verdes que nunca. No se había detenido nunca a mirarlos, pero con la oscuridad era algo raro-. No te disculpes. No soy precisamente la persona que más controle del mundo.

        Jensen sonrió superficialmente. Lo que había armado esa noche era una muestra pequeña de ira comparada con la del gigante meses atrás.

-       Bueno, ahora controlas muy bien. Aquello parecía la peli de “el guardaespaldas”

-       ¿Ves pelis de tías, Jensen? –Jared sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

 La tensión desapareció con la broma. Eran perfectos teniendo esa clase de relación desenfadada. 

-       Me jode porque tu madre puede enfadarse y ponerte más terapia- estaban cerca de los barrotes y Jared se apoyó en la barandilla.

-       Bueno, Misha es majo, ya lo has visto y a lo mejor consigo más tiempo contigo.

        Lo había dicho. Ya no podía volver atrás y habría sido inútil disimular, porque en el instante en que esa frase acarició el aire, su cara se puso totalmente roja. Jared era como un quinceañero enamorado por primera vez.

Agachó la cabeza y el pelo le cayó sobre la cara, ocultando sus rasgos y su timidez.

-       Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos? Es obvio que van a venir a buscarte y realmente yo no quiero irme.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando esa noche? Era el día de las declaraciones y ambos sabían que de no estar allí, profundamente heridos, se habrían sentido estúpidos.

        La gente estaba saliendo, cogiendo los coches para marcharse. Jared miró a Jensen y lo cogió de la mano de nuevo. Cerró la ventana, la puerta y se metieron en el vestidor que había al lado de la cama. Era una puerta más bien estrecha, como la de un armario pequeño, pero dentro era como una habitación con luz y moqueta en el suelo para poder ir descalzo.

-       Estoy flipando –Jensen tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal-. Esto es más grande que mí cuarto.

        Estaba lleno de ropa, de zapatos, e incluso tenía algunas sábanas que colgaban de las estanterías. Jensen iba a decir que tenía más ropa de la que se había puesto él en toda su vida, pero Jared escuchó un ruido y le tapó la boca. Estaba seguro de que su madre entraría en la habitación para buscarle. No podía aguantar mucho y menos sintiendo la respiración agitada de Jensen tan cerca de él.

        La puerta se abrió y alguien entró, sin embargo volvió a salir cómo si tuviera mucha prisa. Los tacones bailaban de nuevo escaleras abajo. Sólo en ese momento, Jared se relajó y pudo volver a la normalidad. Empezó a dar vueltas sobre la estancia para encontrar el valor. Quería preguntarle algo a Jensen.

-       ¿Por qué no has querido salir? Deberías estar loco por volver a casa –era bastante ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba la camisa por fuera, arrugada y su expresión era desangelada.

        Jensen debió pensar que ya no tenía que impresionar a nadie y se quitó la chaqueta, Jared le imitó. Total, no podía ir más destartalado.

-       No quería que mi abuela me viera así. No quería ver a  nadie –Jensen se subió las mangas, al menos podían fingir que estaban en casa y ponerse cómodos-. No me siento bien actuando así, aunque te lo parezca.

-       No me lo parece –Jared lo cortó tan rápido que Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

        Era sorprendente. A veces el alto parecía un niño pequeño. Sin maldad, enfadado con un mundo que no le daba lo que pedía, lleno de amor, pero guardándolo sólo para ciertos momentos, ciertas personas.

-       Eres tan bueno en el fondo –logró decir. No quería quererle porque era él. Porque tenía muros preparados tan altos como el cielo. Excusas. No quería quererle porque querer siempre dolía y dolía más cuanto más difícil era.

        Tenía lo fácil porque eso siempre estaba ahí. Jared era lo más difícil del mundo. No quería quererle porque decidió odiarle y el día que se dio cuenta de que sólo era un chico enfadado y que era tan fácil quererle se derrumbó. 

        Jared se acercó a él. Demasiado. Hacía calor en ese armario.

-       Jen, quiero besarte. No sé por qué lo estoy diciendo, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estoy borracho. Será el calor, o que estás realmente…increíble así vestido. Déjame besarte –rogó, caliente cómo el fuego.

Jensen no dijo nada porque era gelatina, pero acercó su nariz a los pómulos de Jared y era una invitación, sin duda.

        El alto lo apoyó en la pared, cogiéndolo de la cintura. Se habían besado antes, aunque ésta vez Jensen sintió los movimientos a cámara lenta, como su corazón. Ésta vez pudo pensarlo y no hacerlo por pura intuición. Pudo recrear cada movimiento de Jared dentro de su boca; su lengua, sus gruñidos, el calor de su mano gigante atrapando su estómago.

        La camisa se le pegó al cuerpo y éste se pegó a Jared para sentir su aroma, para morder su barbilla y saborear su cuello.

        Jensen le abrazaba. El chico del barrio bajo, de vaqueros desgastados y country en las venas le estaba abrazando. Se aupaba para agarrarse a su cuello y abrazarle a su manera. Ningún hombre le había abrazado así. Sus brazos morenos por el trabajo le apretaban contra él, rozando su entrepierna en cada vaivén. Era desquiciante.

        El armario se llenó de calor y ambos se separaron respirando con dificultad, con la boca abierta e hinchada por los besos, brillante por la saliva.

        Jared imaginó a Jensen con esa misma cara, disfrutando debajo de él, desnudo y expuesto, rogando. Esa imagen era una profecía en su cabeza y tenía que hacerla realidad. Estaban enfadados con el mundo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para mandarlo a la mierda.

-       Jensen, yo… puedes decir que no -¿desde cuándo le costaba tanto hablar? Quizás desde que quería el culo de Jensen en él o a él en el culo de Jensen. Como fuera.

-       ¿Qué?

                 Jared abrió la puerta y salió del vestidor. Jensen no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo ya que su voz era hipnótica.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, sólo la luna y la luz tenue del jardín le dejaban verlo. Jared murmuró.

-       Quiero tumbarte en esa cama y follarte hasta que grites mi nombre.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Capítulo 5**

**_Lost and insecure_ ** **_. You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? _ ** **_(You found me, The Fray)_ **

 

 

-       _Quiero tumbarte en esa cama y follarte hasta que grites mi nombre._

Jensen tragó saliva. No estaba seguro de si lo que estaba escuchando era real o un simple sueño y tuvo que mirar a Jared para comprobar que sus ojos estaban negros del deseo. Podía seguir pensando que aún no estaban preparados, pero eso sería mentirse a sí mismo. Él lo deseaba tanto como Jared y lo único que lo había impedido era el miedo.

No podía contestar  y sin embargo tampoco tenía que hacerlo, porque Jared volvió a abalanzarse sobre su boca, callando todas sus dudas. Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar y eso era realmente fácil.

Los labios de Jared eran dulces, apetecibles y los suyos temblaban con el contacto. Sus dedos finos y largos se entretuvieron en su camisa, dejando ver un pecho que sudaba de excitación. La respiración del rubio era agitada. Lo único que necesitó fue la mirada parda del otro para acomodarse y participar en el juego, haciendo lo propio con la camisa blanca de Jared, que cayó junto a la suya. Jensen comprobó, mientras volvían a besarse, que sus pechos desnudos encajaban a la perfección.

Quería más que eso, necesitaba más. Necesitaba morderle la oreja y dejó una marca que luego lamió. El cuello de Jared era un camino largo de besos, saliva y feromonas. Jensen pensó que podía quedarse a vivir en esa marca entre la nuca y la clavícula para siempre, pero nunca lo dijo. Decidió seguir tocando, besando, gruñendo.

Jared aprovechó para meter la mano en su pantalón y desabotonarlo poco a poco, como si necesitara recrear cada momento en su cabeza para no olvidarlo. Acarició sólo por encima, sin embargo Jensen se levantó para sentir su mano con más fuerza.

-       Shh, tranquilo. Vas a tenerlo todo –el muy cabrón se reía sin compasión.

-       Eres malo, Padalecki –odiaba que Jared, que era un principiante, jugara así con el control.

No iba a suplicar. Lo único en lo que confiaba era en que Jared no lo dejara así, aunque estaba convencido de que no pasaría. Podía verlo en sus ojos y por primera vez se fijó en que eran increíbles, imposibles de describir.

Jared estaba descaradamente rozándose contra su entrepierna. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que los pantalones sobraban y el alto se lo hizo saber tirando del suyo hacia abajo mientras se separaba un poco de él.

 Jensen sintió el frío de la ausencia del otro cuerpo y aprovechó para deshacerse de los suyos tan rápido como pudo. Necesitaba esos brazos gigantes pero suaves sobre su piel otra vez o se desintegraría.

Llegó a pensar que tenía una conexión mental con Jared, porque éste era como un genio cumpliendo sus deseos más ocultos. A veces parecía que estaba en todas partes. Lo rodeaba, lo besaba y al momento su mano volvía a su entrepierna, aliviando sus ganas de fricción.

Jensen se derretía bajo esas manos.  Jared respondió cogiéndolo en brazos, tumbándolo en la cama y poniéndose encima para no dejarlo escapar. Entonces la fricción se volvió insoportable, aunque Jared lo tenía más fácil para lamerle el pecho y los pezones, apretándolos con los dedos para hacerle gritar. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas mientras bajaba hacia su abdomen, dejando un reguero de besos a su paso. Cuando llegó al elástico de sus calzoncillos, Jensen contuvo la respiración. Su erección bailaba dentro, luchando por salir, algo húmeda por el calentamiento. Jared se los bajó liberándola, observando su proporcionado pene antes de tocarlo. El miembro dio un respingo y Jensen respiró por fin.

Jared estaba siendo demasiado bueno para ser real. Usaba los preliminares justos para desquiciarlo y matarlo de placer a la vez, cómo si estuviera con una chica. No esperaba que un sexo tan lento, tan acompasado, pudiera gustarle tanto. Con la mayoría de los chicos solía ser todo más rápido. Casi todos tenían prisa y el lugar en el que acababan follando no permitía florituras de ese tipo. Jared en cambio, era como un alumno probando con él todos sus trucos, pero no le importaba.  Ese calor lo mataba y hacía que tuviera más ganas si cabe de que Jared lo penetrara.

El alto lo miró a los ojos mientras le masturbaba. Fue una mirada cómplice y a la vez retadora. Jensen sabía que tenía ganas, al fin y al cabo llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndose, pero no esperaba aquello. Jared soltó su polla y se agachó para lamerla, sólo la punta la primera vez, luego se la metió en la boca cómo si lo llevara haciendo toda la vida. Jensen dio un respingo y su médula tembló. La excitación hizo que se levantara un poco, haciendo que todo el miembro  entrara dentro de la boca de Jared, pero éste no se apartó. Siguió lamiendo y succionando. A veces lo hacía completamente, matándolo de gusto, y otras se detenía en su glande usando más la lengua, jugando con la paciencia del rubio. Cuando le apretó las pelotas, Jensen gruñó.

-       Umm si, Jared. Nene te estás luciendo

Por el tono que usó, Jared lo interpretó cómo un “sigue” e hizo las delicias del hombre que tenía debajo, tocándose mientras lo hacía. La voz ronca de Jensen lo estaba inflamando por dentro. Cuando notó un líquido algo amargo paró. Lubricó con él la polla de Jensen y la masturbó junto a la suya sin dejar de mirarlo. Tenía el pelo pegado a la frente y se mordía el labio. En su cabeza no había sitio para las dudas, ya que todo lo ocupaba el cuerpo de Jensen y sus sensaciones.

Abrió las piernas y puso cada una a un lado de Jensen, frotándose contra él. Volvió a subir hacia su cara para besarlo. Tenía claro que se moría por terminar, pero necesitaba permiso.

-       Necesito probar tu culo, Jen. Si no quieres hacerlo, no importa. Te tocaré hasta que te corras, pero si me dices que sí, voy a meterte los dedos hasta que supliques.

Puto Jared. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un actor porno? La evolución tenía cosas increíbles, ahora lo sabía.

Ésa reacción lo había bloqueado, así que decidió seguir a su instinto y sonreír. Selló el pacto con un leve mordisco en la barbilla, sólo una marca. Jared entendió la señal. Sus manos se anclaron en su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente. Necesitaba confianza en sí mismo y sobretodo que Jensen confiara en él.

Lo obligó a lamerle los dedos. Los dedos de Jared eran más largos que cuatro carreteras comarcales, pero Jensen no se quejó cuando primero entró uno de ellos en su pequeño agujero y luego otro. Era rápido, sin casi preparación, aunque no demasiado brusco.

-       Si te molesta me lo dices, no sé lo que hago –durante un momento parecía que Jared tenía dudas.

Él agradecía que le tuviera en cuenta, al fin y al cabo era su culo, pero asintió dejándole entrar. Jared presionaba, sólo un poco, intentando abrirle, y él tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para no empujar hacia adentro con fuerza aunque doliera. No le importaba el dolor, sólo quería estallar y abrazar esa sensación de júbilo y cansancio.

-       Jared, Dios. Fóllame –una cosa era hacerse el duro, otra muy distinta morirse por estar demasiado duro. Tenía que suplicar o su polla y su cerebro se darían la mano para cargárselo de una combustión.

Jared se lamió los dedos una última vez. Saboreó al rubio en su propia garganta y volvió a metérselos sin piedad, con un golpe seco. Jensen se estremeció y arqueó la espalda. Necesitaba algo más para morir tranquilo.

-       Creo que ya estás –le susurró al oído. Su miembro estaba preparado para entrar -. Espera un momento, tengo un condón en la cartera.

Era de agradecer que pensara en su seguridad.  Tardó diez segundos que parecieron horas para Jensen. Se lo puso, le levantó las piernas y lo intentó con cuidado. El ritmo era lento pero abrasador. Jared se había masturbado lo suficiente para estar en todo su esplendor y no quería que aquello lo desgarrara. Sin embargo, el hecho de llevar cuidado lo hacía aún más mortífero. Llegó a un punto cómodo y Jensen sintió calor. No estaba totalmente dentro de él, pero podía sentirlo, abrazándole, llenándole de descargas.

Entonces empezó a moverse y la vista se le nubló. Un cuerpo tan grande podía ejercer una fuerza increíble, no sólo en su abertura sino también contra su pecho. Jared evitaba que el aire se escapara entre ellos, era como un escudo de sudor y protección que concentraba las sensaciones en unos milímetros. Lo tocaba en el momento justo, ese en el que Jensen iba a correrse, pero no le dejaba acabar. Sentía el semen brotar hacia arriba y volver a bajar cada vez que su mano se alejaba. Era injusto, aunque sabía que él habría hecho lo mismo. Torturarle le ponía más cachondo.

Jared lo desquiciaba. Era algo innato, algo intrínseco en él. No sabía cuando tenía que parar, pero lo hacía en el momento justo.

Jensen pensó que, seguramente, Jared habría estado con alguna chica. No parecía del todo un principiante, aunque le maravillaba lo bien que se le daba la anatomía masculina. Si no lo tenía claro, se lo iba a decir. Había nacido para eso.

Entonces se puso de pie. Parecía una estatua perfecta y brillante por el sudor. Salió de él y se quitó el condón de un tirón. No podía aguantar mucho más. Jensen quería tocarse, pero las manos no le respondían. Temblaban como cuando hacía un movimiento pesado y constante, con un hormigueo molesto. Jared lo observó. Pedía ayuda sin mediar palabra, confiando quizás en esa conexión mental que pensaba que tenían.

El castaño debió comprenderlo, pues agarró ambas erecciones y empezó a sacudirlas con furia, sin dejar de mirarlo, gruñendo en cada embestida. Sus dedos aún estaban húmedos y resbalaban perfectamente haciendo el movimiento más fácil. Jensen cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

No supo quién se había corrido primero. Los gemidos de Jared escondieron su orgasmo, y no fue capaz de abrir los ojos hasta que notó cómo le limpiaba con algo que parecía una toalla o una camiseta. Su respiración era pesada y cuando los abrió, Jared estaba tumbado a su lado, exhausto.

-       Si me dices que no has hecho esto antes, no te creo –se alivió al volver a ver esos hoyuelos de nuevo.  Temía que Jared saliera corriendo con un trauma o algo así.

-       Lo he hecho muchas veces, Jensen. En mi cabeza.

No quiso preguntarle si con él o con cualquier otro. La ignorancia era una forma de no decepcionarse y ni siquiera tenía claro si se decepcionaría o no.

De hecho, no tenía nada claro en aquel momento. Jared no era sólo un polvo, porque eso que habían hecho no era sólo sexo en un baño, aunque tampoco sabía cómo definir lo que tenían.

Tampoco es que tuviera que saberlo esa noche en una mansión vacía, así que hizo lo que más necesitaba en ese momento y se quedó dormido. Soñó que él y Jared seguían juntos en un mundo casi destruido por las llamas y el dolor. No había coches grandes ni casas enormes  en barrios pudientes.  En su sueño, Misha era un ángel que los había salvado del Apocalipsis. Puede que esa fuera una buena metáfora, después de todo.

             Cuando se despertó estaba enredado con piernas y brazos, aprisionado por el gigante Padalecki. No se dio cuenta, pero eso le hacía sonreír de verdad. Aún le dolían un poco las piernas y le escocía el culo, aunque no demasiado. Lo peor de todo era que ninguno de los dos se había vestido ni se había largado después del sexo, así que tenía que enfrentarse a “la mañana siguiente”, y no era demasiado bueno en eso. En realidad no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

             Se volvió como pudo para ver a Jared durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Parecía un niño pequeño y su cara había cambiado, alejando todos sus problemas. Sintió unas ganas repentinas de moverse, de levantarse, salir corriendo y pensar las cosas con más calma. Intentó deshacerse de la pierna de Jared, pero éste se desperezó levantando los brazos para estirarse. Abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirarlo. Al menos ya no estaba preso de su cuerpo.

-   Hola –tenía voz de dormido y era adorable.

-   Hola –lo que llevaba minutos temiendo iba a pasar ¿ahora qué?

-   ¿Has dormido bien?

-   Más o menos –reconoció

-   Me muevo mucho, lo sé –Jared sonrió. Nada tenía que cambiar.

-   Si, ya lo he visto –la ironía era su mejor amiga en casos así-. Creía que no sabías nada de esto, que tendría que guiarte.

-   A propósito, gracias –Jared parecía sincero, pero no sabía por qué se las estaba dando- por dejarme…ya sabes. Lo necesitaba.

-   ¿Siempre eres así? –en realidad podía soportarlo.

-   ¿Impulsivo? Puede ser. No sabía cómo sería con otros hombres, pero por lo visto era más fácil de lo que pensaba. Sólo tenía que seguir mis instintos –Jared parecía pensativo, aunque se volvió a mirarlo-. Perdona, te estoy martirizando.

        Aquella conversación no aclaraba demasiado las cosas, aunque quizás no tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se trataba de ir hacia adelante.

-       ¿Deberíamos ir a trabajar? No nos queda mucho tiempo –dijo Jared al fin

-       No te preocupes. Es domingo y mi abuela lo entenderá –decidió que debía levantarse y vestirse si quería que todo fuera más fácil, pero notó que una mano lo agarraba.

-       Ven a mi casa.

        Jensen abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que se le iban a caer. No quería hacerle daño a Jared y tampoco quería ir tan deprisa sin pensar las cosas.  Compartían algo, pero el mundo real seguía estando fuera con todas sus trabas. Le caía bien, le atraía, y por el momento tenían que verse así que podían pasarlo bien, no obstante Jensen no era capaz de empezar una relación que no llegara a ninguna parte. Sería tan inútil como doloroso. Jared debió notar su gesto porque se apresuró a explicarse.

-       Bueno, tengo que enviar la solicitud de la universidad y había pensado que me ayudaras con los papeles. Soy idiota. Hace mucho que no descansamos y seguramente no quieres hacer esto. Es una de las cosas de la lista y quiero que mi madre sepa; que eres responsable y bueno –no podía dejar de hablar-. Después de lo de la fiesta me siento culpable.

-       Jared.

-       No me digas que no quieres verme más, porque aún nos quedan dos semanas y no soy precisamente invisible.

        Jensen sonrió al escucharlo. Hablaba a una velocidad casi desquiciante, aunque a él le resultó cómico. En realidad no le pedía nada, sólo que no se fuera. No del todo.

-       Iba a decirte que sí.

-       Vale, porque no quiero ser tu novio si es lo que estás pensando. No soy tan estúpido.

Definitivamente, tenían una conexión mental.

        Tenían dos semanas para acabar la obra y cerrar las páginas de un libro complejo y dramático. Después no había guión, pero tampoco querían pensarlo. Ya bastante complicadas eran sus vidas, sobretodo la de Jared.

        Jensen quería ayudarlo. No se habría negado en ningún momento. Pretendía que después del verano, cuando volviera a la universidad, Jared fuera un joven sobrio y  sin tendencias auto destructivas. Por eso lo acompañó a casa aún sabiendo que su madre no le guardaría mucho aprecio.

 

                                                                                    ****

Cuando subió al ascensor pudo comprobar la clase de lujo con la que el castaño se había criado. No era como la mansión de las afueras, pero su ático no tenía nada que envidiar a las portadas de las mejores revistas de decoración. La persona que lo había decorado había tenido el gusto suficiente para combinar modernidad y calidez. Los sofás del salón eran blancos y había una mesa de cristal en el centro con un jarrón lleno de lirios. Se notaba que a la madre de Jared le gustaban las flores. Quizá no era tan diferente a su abuela, después de todo.

        Jared dejó las llaves en una mesita auxiliar y entonces Jensen se percató de que detrás de ella había unas escaleras que debían subir a las habitaciones. No sólo vivía en un ático, sino que éste tenía dos plantas. Jared se volvió y lo miró ya que parecía atónito.

-       ¿Esperabas algo así? –le dijo medio divertido

-       No esperaba un loft de cincuenta metros exactamente, pero esto es…

        Iba a decir algo, sin embargo se escucharon unos pasos detrás de él y se volvió porque no quería ser descortés.

-       Mamá –la madre de Jared apareció en el salón con sus habituales zapatos de tacón y vestida como si fuera a ir a un evento importante.

-       Jared, estaba preocupada –lo dijo con calma, pero luego miró a Jensen como si pensara “estabas con él”. Había cierta decepción en su rostro.

-       Yo, lo siento. Fue culpa mía, no tenía que haber saltado así. Fui un inmaduro –Jared le puso una mano en su brazo y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba.

-       Esos chicos no se portaron bien, así que me sentí culpable. Alejé a Jensen de la fiesta, sólo eso.

-       ¿Toda la noche? –odiaba cuando su madre fruncía el ceño. Podía contarle la verdad. A lo mejor le hacía menos daño que lo que ella pensaba realmente. Nunca se sabía.

-       Era tan tarde que nos quedamos a dormir. Era lo más prudente –al menos estaba tranquilo. Le había mentido tantas veces que ya lo dominaba -. Jensen es mi amigo ¿qué tengo que decir para que lo entendáis? Es un chico normal y va a ayudarme a hacer la matrícula para la universidad.

Su madre abrió los ojos como si Jared hablara chino.

-       Sí. Va a la universidad. Te dije que quería cumplir todas las cosas de esa lista y voy a hacerlo –Jared cerró los puños y apretó los labios para parecer más decisivo.

        La mujer anduvo justo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban los dos chicos. Quizás se sentía algo avergonzada, pero no dijo nada antes de marcharse. Jared cogió a Jensen de la mano para que lo acompañara escaleras arriba. Era increíble lo orgulloso que estaba de él y lo mucho que le gustaba que Jared lo cogiera de la mano.

        Jensen se dio una palmada mental por hacerse ilusiones. Él no hacía esas cosas, sin embargo no le soltó la mano hasta que llegaron arriba. Quizás su cuerpo iba por delante de su mente.

        Se pasaron más de tres horas sentados en la mesa que Jared tenía en su cuarto. A Jensen le picaban los ojos, pero no se quejó. La conversación era agradable, aunque lo que estaban haciendo fuera un coñazo de mil demonios. Bromeaban y estaba bien. Incluso a medio día, una señorita que parecía ser del servicio de la casa les llevó unos sándwiches, por lo  que no tuvieron ni que moverse.

        El sol se estaba poniendo cuando terminaron, así que Jensen se puso de pie para irse y Jared lo imitó.

-       Lo siento. Se ha hecho muy tarde –era educado y parecía responsable ¿qué le habría pasado para llegar al momento del accidente?

-       No pasa nada. Hablo mucho –al menos lo hizo sonreír-. Por cierto, ¿qué ha sido eso de abajo? ¿ya me consideras tu amigo?

Jensen lo dijo medio en broma, pero la cara del castaño cambió un poco.

-       Bueno, desde lo de anoche he visto algo en ti y creo que –se estaba poniendo rojo y la lengua se le trababa-, que eres un buen ejemplo. A diferencia de mis amigos, ya lo viste.

        Quiso decirle que tenía sentimientos por él y que éstos habían crecido, no obstante no dejaba de pensar en la cara que ponía Jensen cada vez que pretendía insinuarle algo parecido. No quería sentirse incómodo con él. Al menos tendría dos semanas que querría recordar.

        Jensen sonrió y se acercó, poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla. No quería dar a entender lo que no era, pero a veces era impulsivo y actuaba sin pensar.

-       A partir de ahora tu vida va a mejorar, Jared. Ya lo verás –le dijo con suavidad

-       No estoy tan seguro –la voz grave de Jared se había convertido en un hilo quebrado-. A veces pienso que el tiempo cura las cosas, otras que las acciones no se pueden arrancar de tu mente como si fueran hojas de un cuaderno.

-       No creo que hayas hecho algo tan horrible para que sea así.

        No pretendía que le dijera qué había hecho exactamente. Conocía la coraza de Jared y dudaba que se lo hubiera dicho si quiera a Misha, sin embargo esas palabras parecían tener un efecto en el alto. Aunque dos lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos pardos, se vio lo bastante protegido para hablar.

-       Yo maté a mi padrastro, Jensen. Maté a Charles Bancroft igual que hice que mi padre se fuera –estaba sollozando y su voz estaba definitivamente rota- . No lo hice con mis manos, pero lo provoqué.  Y no dejo de verlo cuando trato de dormir, diciéndome lo mierda que soy y que yo merecía morir en su lugar. Mi madre se partió hace tres años y todo por mi culpa.

        Jensen intentaba asimilarlo todo en su cabeza  ¿por eso tomaba pastillas y bebía a todas horas? Tenía que haber un motivo para que Jared sintiera todo eso.

-       ¿Él te…-quería decirlo, pero le parecía demasiado rotundo. Le habían hecho daño, físico tal vez. No se había parado a pensar que un gigante de dos metros como Jared había sido una vez un niño indefenso.

-       No como crees –su respiración se había pausado un poco, aunque parecía al borde de un abismo demasiado profundo-. Hay muchas maneras de coaccionar a un crío.

        Jensen quería abrazarle y por otro lado sentía una responsabilidad enorme por ser la primera persona con la que, seguramente, Jared hablaba de aquello. Todo eso lo sobrepasaba. Se había dado cuenta de que era alguien muy importante en la vida de ese  chaval de clase alta al que un mes antes habría despreciado. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto la  vida?

-       Tienes que decírselo a tu madre.

Jared tenía los ojos medio cerrados, aguantándose las lágrimas. Buscaba en Jensen algo de valor.

-       Eres valiente, Jared –parecía que el rubio entendía su gesto a la perfección-. Has cumplido tu castigo aunque no nos conocieras. Has hecho algo bueno con toda esa ira. Pero ¿sabes lo que pasa? Si no lo cuentas y no te perdonas, nadie podrá perdonarte porque nadie sabrá todo por lo que has pasado.

-       Ella me odiará.

-       No, odiará a la persona que te hizo esto y si se siente mal por no haberse dado cuenta es algo lógico. Todo el mundo se equivoca, pero si te quedas mirando tus huellas nunca verás el camino, y te perderás.

        Lo sabía por propia experiencia. Jensen guardaba dentro una cantidad de recuerdos horribles. Pensamientos que podrían haberlo destruido. Jensen eligió; podía haber canalizado esa ira en peleas y matar los recuerdos con las drogas, pero quiso salir adelante por su padre, porque él se merecía que Jensen fuera alguien ejemplar.

-       Tienes que elegir a las personas en las que confías y pedirles ayuda, aunque te dé vergüenza –se acercó más a él y le dio un tenue beso en los labios.

Nunca había dado un beso así. No se había fijado en que a veces las personas sólo necesitan apoyo.

        Estaba cerca y podía sentir el corazón de Jared bombeando con fuerza. La luz se escapaba de la habitación de modo que la intimidad era perfecta. Sólo fue un movimiento y Jared lo abrazó. De una forma que no era sexual ni acariciante. Puso las manos en su cintura y tiró de él, cayendo en su hombro. La sensación logró asustarlo, pero luego apenas notó el peso sobre él. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de oír.

        Esa noche cuando se marchó se dio cuenta de que olía a Jared. Más incluso que cuando se abrazaron desnudos en aquella habitación ostentosa. Le gustaba sentir ese olor cerca y a la vez se sentía como una estúpida posesión. Cómo si le perteneciera y estuviera marcado para que todos lo supieran. Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a su casa fue ducharse, consciente de que no sólo no podía pertenecer a nadie, sino que lo peor de todo es que aún así quería hacerlo.

 

                                                               ****

        Jared tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su madre rezando para que estuviera despierta. Escuchó su voz y abrió con cuidado. Su madre estaba sentada viendo la tele. Parecía algo sorprendida por la incursión de su hijo. No era algo que hiciera muy a menudo desde hacía mucho tiempo y eso la hacía estar expectante.

-       Mamá –Jared recordó las palabras de Jensen para coger fuerzas. Se había aferrado tanto al dolor que podía crearle, que no se había dado cuenta que no tenía que sufrir él solo -. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero contártelo todo. Llama a Misha y lo haré. Me gustaría que ambos me escucharais.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 

**_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse. When the tears come streaming down your face._ **

**_When you lose something you can't replace ( Fix you, Coldplay)_ **

 

                 El lunes, Jensen se levantó sin ganas de trabajar. Quedaban sólo diez días para terminar la obra y volver a la universidad, aunque iban muy bien de tiempo y estaba quedando mucho más bonito que antes. En realidad la valla estaba un poco vieja, así que había que dar gracias al accidente, pues era lo que había obligado a Jensen a ponerse con ello, que ya le hacía falta. Además, la ayuda de Jared había agilizado el proceso muchísimo. Tener a otro chico joven y fuerte con él había dado vida a la construcción y había evitado que tuviera que pedírselo a Jeff, que pasaba los cuarenta y ya había hecho bastante por la familia.

                 No podía evitar pensar en Jared. En lo torpe que era al principio y en cómo parecía guardar su verdadera personalidad tan adentro que a Jensen le resultó insustancial. Entonces lo conoció de verdad y las cosas cambiaron. Cuándo entendió su interior empezó a fijarse en cosas de su exterior en las que no se había detenido antes. Era curioso ¿no solía ocurrir al revés?

                 Sintió pena por él y esa vida de culpabilidad que llevaba. No es que antes envidiara sus lujos, o eso solía repetirse para sí, pero ahora que había mirado más allá,  se sentía muy orgulloso de su vida, de tener a gente que lo quisiera y de lo que había conseguido.

                 Lo echaba de menos, y estaba seguro de que ese día no lo vería. Estaba demasiado destrozado la última vez. Se había portado tan bien las últimas semanas que su abuela ni siquiera se enfadaría si le colaba una excusa.

                 Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando lo vio llegar. Llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro de manga corta que le marcaba un poco los brazos y los vaqueros que solía ponerse para trabajar.  Jensen lo miró desde el suelo y soltó el trozo de césped que debía trasplantar. Desde esa perspectiva, Jared estaba aún más guapo si cabe. Tenía un halo de fragilidad en la mirada, pero por lo demás parecía tan sosegado que nadie hubiera percibido lo que en realidad sentía por dentro. Jensen se levantó cuando llegó hasta él. Estar a la altura de su paquete y haberlo visto, y tocado sin los vaqueros le hacía marearse un poco.

-       Buenos días –saludó.

-       Jared –intentaba no titubear ni parecer sorprendido-. ¿Cómo estás?

Jared lo miró agradeciendo su preocupación, aunque no tenía intención de hacerse la víctima.

-       Bien. Jensen, no te preocupes – dijo en un tono dulce-. Todo va a ir bien.

-       Pero, ¿se lo has dicho?

        Jared miró hacia todos lados antes de contestar y Jensen supo que se sentía cohibido hablando de aquello tan cerca de los demás vecinos. Era demasiado personal.

-       Espera. Vamos al garaje y me lo cuentas todo.

-       ¿Y tu abuela no va a decir nada?

-       Está en la peluquería y eso significa no aparecer hasta las doce.

        Jared sonrió y lo siguió. Había oído hablar del garaje, pero no había entrado nunca y la verdad es que se lo imaginaba más desordenado. A parte del coche de Jensen, que ocupaba todo el centro de la estancia, había un montón de estanterías de madera con herramientas y materiales cómodamente ordenados.

-       Todo esto lo has hecho tú, ¿a qué si? –Jared ya conocía al rubio a fondo. Sabía lo ordenado y controlador que era. Esas tablas de madera llevaban su nombre.

-       Si –Jensen enrojeció un poco. No eran para tanto, pero Jared se quedó un rato mirándolas hasta que se volvió para mirarlo a él.

-       ¿Puedo sentarme? –le dijo señalando el capó de su coche.

-       Claro, ponte cómodo.

Jensen se puso frente a él, apoyado en una mesilla llena de bártulos, dispuesto a escucharlo.

-       No se lo he dicho –dijo Jared después de un par de tonterías para romper el hielo-. No me parecía bien que no estuviera Misha. Al fin y al cabo, es con él con el que me estoy sincerando.

-       Y conmigo –le recordó Jensen.

-       Sí –Jared mostró una pequeña sonrisa sin hoyuelos, algo vergonzosa-. He pedido una sesión con él y con mi madre. Es esta semana. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

        En ese momento Jared parecía más triste que unos minutos antes. Jensen se sintió especial viendo la forma en la que se lo confiaba todo. No se había dado cuenta, pero había roto una pared muy dura y ahora estaban allí, sincerándose como si se conocieran desde siempre.

        Tuvo que acercarse a él. Sólo le salía consolarlo. Aunque resultara un ñoño o un sentimental, aquello no era un juego.

-       Empieza por el principio –la vulnerabilidad de Jared era demoledora. Se acercó tanto que sus rodillas casi le tocaban.

        Al estar sentado, Jared era un poco más bajo que cuando estaba de pie y Jensen se dio cuenta de que podía mirarlo a los ojos y otras muchas cosas. Quería hacerle sentir mejor y su mente empezó a pulular con autonomía. Podía abrazarlo, cogerlo de la cintura y levantarlo del coche, acercar sus largas piernas hacia él, enredarlas en las suyas y dejar que sus entrepiernas se rozaran.

        Se quedó parado durante un momento, de pie, a unos escasos centímetros de separación y maldiciendo a su mente por proyectar esas imágenes.

-       Gracias –le dijo, y parecía sincero.

        Jensen se acercó aún más y puso las manos encima de sus hombros para darle consuelo. Estaban casi abrazados, sólo que no del todo, tan sólo separados por una capa pequeña de aire. Jared fue el que hizo un movimiento y lo besó en los labios. Al principio de una forma suave, luego con desesperación y hambre.

        Lo agarró de la cintura para pegarlo a él mientras el beso se hacía profundo. Jensen bajó las manos por sus brazos acariciando sus músculos. Cuando llegó a su cintura, tiró de él y ambos chocaron, rozándose por encima del pantalón. Jared estaba sentado en el borde, a punto de caer, sujetado por los brazos de Jensen y sus caricias.

        Aprovechando la postura, Jared le regaló besos cortos en el cuello, bajando por su nuez. Jensen estaba medio empalmado y aprovechaba para conseguir más contacto, moviendo la cadera tortuosamente contra la entrepierna de Jared, que había abierto las piernas para dejarlo hacer. Nada le impedía el roce, sólo los vaqueros.

        No era capaz de ver otra solución. Necesitaba tocar más piel, zonas más calientes, así que desabotonó los vaqueros de Jared y metió la mano comprobando que no era el único que estaba medio empalmado.

-       Buen chico –susurró en su oído.

        El castaño se dejó hacer apoyando su cabeza en Jensen, rozando su pecho y su hombro. De repente, sintieron todo el calor del mundo en su piel. Parecía que se había abierto una puerta al infierno y un aire hirviendo los abrasaba. Sintió esos ojos verdes desnudándolo con la mirada y supo que tenía que actuar. Sabía exactamente cómo.

        Jared abrió el cinturón de Jensen, quitó el botón de los pantalones y bajó la bragueta. La tela cayó un poco hasta debajo de los glúteos.Tocar a Jensen era incluso más caliente que ser tocado. Se mantuvieron unos minutos así, masturbándose el uno al otro, gimiendo al unísono, mientras se mordían la boca, el cuello, la barbilla.Sentía que Jared estaba a punto de acabar. Notaba su líquido pre seminal manchándole la mano, ayudándole a deslizarla mejor. Se pegó más a Jared y sus erecciones y sus manos se tocaron. Sonaba a película cutre,pero quería mirar cómo se corría así que apoyó la frente en la del castaño para mirarlo a los ojos.

Estaba tan extremadamente sugerente que Jensen empezó a sentir las primeras convulsiones previas al orgasmo. Se estaba volviendo loco y no intentaba esconderlo.

-       ¿Qué me has hecho? –el éxtasis lo estaba trastornando, ni siquiera controlaba sus palabras- ¿qué me estás haciendo, Jared?

-       Jen, córrete conmigo.

        No tenía que pedírselo, pero esas palabras hicieron el resto. Sus frentes estaban pegadas por el sudor, de modo que sólo podían mirarse a los ojos antes de ahogarse con un gemido de satisfacción.

        Mancharon la mano del otro y un poco la ropa interior, pero se quedaron en la misma postura unos minutos. A Jensen le temblaban tanto las piernas que pensó que si dejaba de apoyarse se tambalearía y Jared no podía levantarse si Jensen no se quitaba. Tampoco se quejó. Recuperaron el aire respirando uno en el espacio del otro, porque el espacio personal ni siquiera existía.

-       ¿Qué ha sido eso? –susurró Jared con languidez

-       Porno, creo. Me parece que ya había visto algo así- ambos rieron.

-       No, sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo que me has dicho –Jared levantó la cabeza y lo miró con chulería-. Para ser un pijo te estoy dejando huella.

        La valla estaría lijada y pintada en menos de diez días y él tendría que buscar una habitación en la Universidad de Texas en San Antonio para entonces. La madre de Jared quería que estudiara en Columbia. Cualquiera que fuera la relación que tuvieran, se enfriaría por la distancia. Además, si él volvía a tener una vida cómoda y retomaba la buena relación con su madre y sus amigos, se olvidaría de ese chico pobre al que conoció por un castigo.

        Demonios, ¿Cómo podía valorarse tan poco? La sola idea de pensar que lo único que era para Jared era un hombro sobre el que llorar, no decía mucho de su personalidad. No podía pensar que ese crío acomodado se hubiera fijado en él, cuando ambos sabían que en otra situación ni se habrían dirigido la palabra, y era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que la mitad de lo que llevaba dentro no era más que inseguridad.

        Se alejó de él o los pensamientos lo sepultarían y Jared aprovechó para levantarse o se le quedaría el culo cuadrado por la chapa. Se lavaron con un trapo y un poco de agua y se ordenaron la ropa prácticamente en silencio. Fue Jensen el que lo rompió. Podía considerarse un cabrón si un niño pijo quería tenerlo por un marginado, pero no podía comportarse como un cabrón con Jared, ya no.

-       ¿Sabes que la obra terminará, verdad? –intentaba esconder ese halo de pena que se le instaló en la voz -. Y que espero que recuperes tu vida. Lo digo en serio. No quiero hacerte daño. Me di cuenta la primera vez que me hablaste de tu padre, aunque no fui “Mister simpatía” entonces, pero supe que no eras un capullo.

-       Gracias –Jared intentaba aliviar la tensión. Claro que lo sabía.

-       Todo lo que hago, contigo o con quién sea, lo hago por una única razón: Porqué me apetece. –marcó las palabras para dejarlo claro-. Nunca pienses que te he utilizado, Jared.

-       Joder, Jensen ¿De verdad que no te has dado cuenta? Yo he sacado más de esto que tú.

        No se refería sólo al sexo y Jensen lo sabía. Sólo tenía que mirarlo. Había aprendido que podía encontrar cualquier cosa en sus ojos, cualquier sentimiento.

-       Prométeme una cosa –dijo Jared, el rubio asintió. Si hubiera pasado en otro momento, en otro mundo, se lo habría prometido todo –resérvame un día antes de irte. No importa lo que pase esta semana. Es lo único que quiero.

 _Y que no te olvides de mí,_ pensó, pero no lo dijo.

-       Está bien, con una condición –Jensen levantó el dedo para que quedara claro-. Yo hago los planes.

        No pudo negarse. Viendo lo que habían conseguido con una improvisación encima de un coche viejo, no podía decepcionarle.

 

                                                                                   ****

                 Jared no quería que llegara el miércoles. Sentía que tenía que hablar delante de un jurado que no sabía si lo condenaría. Prefería estar cada día de su vida en casa de Jensen, pero sabía que eso no podía ocurrir. Debía arreglar las cosas y construirse una vida digna y satisfactoria.

                 Había quedado a las cuatro con Misha en su casa. El propio terapeuta había hablado con Amelia y la señora había aceptado encantada a dejarle ir. Jared no sabía exactamente cómo había ocurrido, sin embargo parecía obvio que la abuela estaba compinchada con él.

                 A las cuatro menos cuarto tocaron al timbre. Su madre ya estaba preparada, sentada en el sillón de color grisáceo que había junto a la chimenea. Jared y Misha se sentarían en el sofá del mismo color. Cuando la chica del servicio abrió la puerta, Jared pudo ver al terapeuta de reojo. Llevaba una camisa informal de cuadros  encima de una camiseta blanca. Se había arremangado la camisa por el calor, pero iba impoluto. Jared incluso pensó que el doctor Collins era de otro planeta, porque no podía ser normal que no hubiera sudado nada ni  que no fuera despeinado por el calor. No sólo eso, sino que traía una sonrisa amplia y sincera como si disfrutara de cada paso que daba.

                 Ambos se pusieron de pie cuando entró en el salón. Misha estrechó la mano de la mujer con amabilidad y respeto y luego fue hacia Jared e hizo lo mismo, pero añadiendo un pequeño golpecito en el brazo. Seguramente quería que se relajara.

-       Siento haberte hecho venir. No estaba programado y sé que tienes un niño pequeño –Jared había visto las fotos de su despacho.

-       Bah, me has salvado –y añadió bajito en su oído-. No se lo digas a nadie. En realidad no sé cambiar pañales.

        Jared rió e invitó al recién llegado a que se sentara. Hablar con Misha no era lo que más miedo le daba. En realidad se hacía fácil contarle las cosas y lo había invitado por dos motivos: Porque no pensaba que pudiera soportar dos versiones de los hechos y porque sentía que alguien como él podría mediar con su madre, poniéndoselo un poco más fácil.

        Cuando los tres se hubieron sentado definitivamente, Jared sintió que su pulso empezaba a acelerar. Tenía que hacerlo y recordó los ánimos que Jensen le había dado sólo unos días antes. No era tan cobarde como para haber llegado hasta allí y no seguir adelante pese a que doliera.  Buscó fuerzas en su interior, aunque parecían flaquear cuándo llegaban a su boca para hablar.

-       Quiero que sepas que no vamos a juzgarte, Jared –Misha tenía los ojos brillantes y confiaba plenamente en él. Su trabajo era hacerlo sentir mejor.

        Empezó a hablar de su padre, relatando la maravillosa relación que tenían antes de que sus padres se separaran y cómo nunca había podido entender que su padre tuviera que marcharse. Misha ya conocía esa parte así que lo cortó para que no se emocionara demasiado.

-       Me dijiste que te sentías culpable por su marcha, pero ¿Qué pasó después?

-       No quise hablar con él –dijo con pesadez-. Casi nunca hablábamos cuándo llamaba. Se fue tan lejos que no lo entendía. Yo le necesitaba. Entonces nunca volvió.

-       Lo mataron –el terapeuta tuvo que decirlo.

Jared vio a su madre a punto de llorar y cerró los ojos. Debía serenarse.

-       El novio de mi madre era agradable con todo el mundo, pero yo no le gustaba. –si la miraba no podría decirlo, así que siguió con los ojos cerrados-. Siempre tenía el sueño de que mi padre volviera y que viviéramos juntos, aunque estuviera enfadado con él. Pensé que esas cosas pasaban y nunca le dije nada a mi madre. Hasta que…

Su afirmación se quedó en el aire y Misha le cogió la mano para que siguiera.

-       ¿Qué, Jared?

-       Un día llegué y lo vi. Estaba en el cuarto de mi hermana. Mirándola mientras dormía, en la oscuridad. Ya lo había visto hacer cosas así de raras. Él me pilló y yo no podía probarlo. Siempre me estaba diciendo que yo tenía la culpa de que mi padre estuviera muerto y yo le creía. Era un niño. Era fácil de manipular.

-       Entonces ¿reconoces que tú no tuviste la culpa? ¿que él te la infundió?

-       Puede que de eso no, pero yo qué sabía entonces. Siempre pensaba que si le hubiera rogado a mi padre que se quedara, lo habría hecho. O al menos no habría pasado sus últimos meses pensando que lo odiaba –era demasiado, tenía que salir de allí.

-       Tu padre nunca habría pensado que lo odiabas –escuchó la voz ahogada de su madre y permaneció en su sitio.

-       ¿Pasó algo más? –Misha seguía pensando que eso no podía ser todo.  Intuía que la muerte de su padrastro no era una casualidad.

-       Sí. Me dijo que si decía algo de lo que había visto me mandaría lejos. Que mi madre estaba tan enfadada conmigo que no me creería. Era mi hermana o yo. Tenía que quedarme para protegerla.

-       Oh Dios, Jared –Misha sabía lo que eso significaba. Seguramente había cargado con todas las frustraciones del hombre durante años-. Le creíste. No puedo creer que ese hombre te hiciera creer algo así. Tuviste que haber hablado con alguien. No al principio, quizás cuando fueras más mayor…

Era incapaz de reconocer al hombre tranquilo que era Misha en esas palabras. Parecía querer hacerlo despertar.

-       Creía que tenía que aguantar toda esa mierda o sería mi hermana la que la sufriera. Es estúpido, pero pensaba en ella constantemente. ¿Dónde podía ir? Pensaba que mi madre también me odiaba, porque él me hacía creer eso. Me hacía sentir la oveja negra de la familia.  Estaba encerrado con todos los lujos del mundo, pero sin libertad.

Misha bajó el tono sabiendo que Jared podría romperse en cualquier momento.

-       Perdóname, Jared. No quería decir que fueras tonto, pero me da tanta rabia. La cuestión es que tú te hiciste mayor, enorme por cierto y acabaste yendo a la universidad…

-       Sólo seis meses sí. Repetí un curso. Empecé a ir atrasado en el colegio y mi madre pensó que tenía problemas.

-       Imaginaba que era por su padre –explicó la mujer.

-       Entré por fin con diecinueve años. Charles había dejado de molestarme un poco.

-       ¿Y qué pasó con tu hermana?

-       Tuve buena suerte. Mi abuela la mandó a un internado en Suiza. Ahora está estudiando en Europa, le va bien.

-       Me alegro, pero sigue –le recordó el doctor.

-       Era el momento perfecto para escapar de esto y llevar una vida normal. El matrimonio de mi madre parecía perfecto así que Charles iba a seguir en nuestra casa. Lo único que podía hacer era largarme en el momento justo.

-       Pero volviste.

-       Sí. Para las vacaciones de Navidad. Era lógico.

-       Charles Bancroft murió en Diciembre ¿no es así? –Misha iba atando cabos en su cabeza.

-       Sí, lo es. Cuando llegué a casa de la universidad no había nadie en casa. Poco después llegó Charles y parecía que había bebido un poco. Parece increíble, pero nunca lo había visto así. Él siempre lo controlaba todo. Era más bien un manipulador psicológico. Quiero decir que nunca me pegó. Me cogió del brazo, me arrinconó, me gritó a la cara pero nunca de forma que pudiera notarse –Jared miró a Misha. Había tomado una determinación y tenía que llegar hasta el final-. Discutimos, nos gritamos. Estaba tan vulnerable que ya no me daba tanto miedo y me daba igual si mi madre creía todo lo que le contara que había hecho, quería que se fuera. Así que lo hice encolerizar. De una forma rastrera y vil para un hombre borracho.

-       ¿Qué quieres decir?

Su madre abrió los ojos y la pregunta de Misha se perdió en el aire durante unos segundos.

-       Le dije que mi madre se había hartado de él y que no podía esperar hasta después de Navidad para romper su matrimonio –la voz de Jared se convirtió en un hilo fino- . Que estaba hablando con un abogado. No sé por qué después de ocho años de abusos me salió esa valentía. Quería que se enfadara –las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- .Quería que llamara a mamá hecho una furia y ella se diera cuenta de con qué clase de hombre vivía. Era mi ocasión para pillarlo.

-       Pero hizo algo peor ¿verdad? –Misha había leído el periódico y conocía a la familia. Había intervenido cuándo su madre perdió a su ex marido y había asistido al entierro de su marido actual. Sabía exactamente cómo ocurrió.

-       Cogió el coche. No pensé que fuera a hacerlo.

-       Tuvo un accidente.

-       Por mi culpa. – Jared sorbió y miró a su madre, estaba llorando. Justo lo que él pensaba que haría.

-       No, Jared. Escúchame. Él sabía lo que pasa cuándo bebes y conduces y decidió llegar borracho y coger el coche.

-       Pero si yo no lo hubiera enfadado…

-       Después de ocho años de aguantar sus desprecios era lo menos que se merecía, sin embargo tú no lo mataste.

        Misha necesitaba que la madre de Jared dijera algo, así que la miró a los ojos buscando su apoyo. Sabía perfectamente lo que era que te persiguiera un fantasma. Había visto muchos casos parecidos.

-       Yo le hago daño a todo el mundo. No merezco que nadie me quiera–todo salió a la luz, lo que Jared llevaba más adentro fue precipitado al vacío.

-       Yo no te culpo –al fin una voz femenina llenó el lugar. Estaba apagada, pero sonaba más firme que nunca-. De hecho, si me lo hubieras contado, lo habría matado yo misma.

        Misha no estaba a favor de la violencia ni del “ojo por ojo”, pero aplaudió en silencio esa actitud.

-       Y no te culpo porque yo fui igual que tú. Yo me creí sus mentiras –la mujer tampoco reprimía las lágrimas-. Cuando Charles murió y tú empezaste a actuar así, fue como si él tuviera razón. Siempre decía que había que poner a los críos en cintura o se descarrilarían. Pensaba que era eso lo que ocurría y que era culpa mía por no saber hacer las cosas bien. Qué equivocada estaba. – puso las manos sobre su cara y se echó a llorar.

Misha miró a Jared. Era su momento. El castaño se levantó y se agachó frente a su madre, apartándole las manos de la cara.

-       Mamá, tú no hiciste nada. Yo no fui valiente.

-       Hay cosas que una madre debería saber.

-       Nunca fui un libro abierto. Siempre pensaba que hacía las cosas porque se suponía que eran así, pero nunca sentí que encajara en esta vida. Por eso me siento bien con los Ackles, porque ellos no me juzgan. –se dio cuenta de lo que decía y supo que era verdad. Al principio no lo creía porque no era lo que se suponía que debía pasar. Jared sonrió y sintió que si podía conocer a personas así, podía salir adelante – Creo que el ser gay me ha ayudado a encerrarme en mí mismo también.

        No pensaba decirlo así, pero salió sólo. De pronto el alcohol y las pastillas le parecieron cosas muy lejanas en su vida. Algo así como estupideces que debía dejar atrás.

        Misha abrió tanto los ojos que casi parecían dos estrellas. Nunca había pensado conseguir tanto de Jared en una sola tarde. Podía ver cómo las lágrimas se le secaban en el rostro y algo de luz en él acompañado por una pequeña sonrisa.

-       Me pasé tres años sin dormir por culpa de lo que te oculté y ya no quiero ocultarte nada más.

Su madre abrió los brazos y lo abrazó. No tuvo que decir nada y Jared dejó que sus últimas lágrimas se escaparan juntas. Parecían dos ríos brotando de sus ojos.

-       Aún no estoy curado mamá, necesito que me ayudes.

        Su madre lo arropaba como a un niño pequeño y Misha se dio cuenta de que no pintaba mucho más allí. Se levantó con cuidado para no romper el momento.

        Había visto miles de corazones romperse y todos habían sido por amor. Por no poder dejar a un amor atrás, por no olvidar la muerte de un ser querido o por temer perder a otro. Sin embargo el corazón era lo único que las personas podían perder y podían volver a ganar siempre que tuvieran a alguien dispuesto a luchar por ellos.

        Jared era como una presa paralizada por el miedo. No importaba que hubiera crecido lo suficiente para enfrentarse a su depredador, que siempre pensaría que estaba acechado y que no habría ninguna salida que no fuera esconderse. Esconderse de la gente que lo quiso, de la gente que podría quererlo, esconderse de sí mismo.  

                                                                                ****

 

             Jared estaba acostado boca arriba sobre la cama, sin meterse dentro y sólo con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos boxers. Hacía un calor agobiante y nada de aire. Tenía los ojos abiertos fijos en el techo. Era difícil dormir después de lo que había pasado esa tarde, aunque estaba relajado y sentía que su cuerpo apenas pesaba. El muro que cubría su mente se había derribado y eso lo hacía todo más fácil, sin embargo no podía confiarse. Tenía muchísimas cosas por hacer.

                 Vio cómo su madre se paraba frente a su puerta medio abierta pensando que seguramente dormía.

-       Puedes pasar. No estoy durmiendo.

La mujer se sobresaltó y abrió un poco más la puerta, sin embargo no entró.

-       Lo siento –dijo.

-       No pasa nada. Creía que después de todo sería fácil, pero no puedo dormirme. No dejo de pensar.

-       Ya verás cómo todo es más fácil en Nueva York –le dijo para intentar animarlo. No estaba allí por casualidad- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Jared volvió la cabeza para mirar a su madre y asintió superficialmente.

-       ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras…?

-       ¿Gay? –Jared rió. Sabía que, aunque su madre no había dicho nada pensando que sólo empeoraría su estado, sentiría al menos curiosidad-. Creo que lo sé desde hace tiempo, pero pensaba que era parte de mi proceso de odiar todo lo que tú me mandabas. Como una pataleta. Si tú querías que encontrara a una buena chica, yo tenía que apostar por lo contrario. Supongo que me mentí a mí mismo por miedo a esta sociedad. Otra vez. –resopló, aunque no parecía enfadado por volver a recordar.

-       ¿Tiene Jensen Ackles algo que ver? –su madre no era tonta. Ninguna madre lo es.

-       Si crees que se me ha insinuado y me ha presionado…no, nunca. Pero tiene mucho que ver. Supongo que fue como una señal, una epifanía. Un día me di cuenta de que mirarle el culo a un tío al que nunca me habría acercado significaba algo. No sólo que fui un ignorante con respecto a él. Me gusta. Aún recuerdo cuando odiaba que me gustara –recordó con nostalgia.

-       Eres listo, Jared – su madre no parecía dolida. Era como si se estuviera dando cuenta de que su hijo no podría ser manejado por nadie. Por mucho que se le indicara el camino, él seguiría construyendo uno propio –. Sigues tus propios instintos, como tu padre. No te diré que no me da miedo y que no he pensado en mis amigas y en lo que pensarían, pero soy tu madre y prefiero mil veces verte feliz con quién sea, que ver otra vez tu infelicidad. Supongo que podemos aprender de todo.

        Él había aprendido a encontrarse a sí mismo y sin embargo no le iba a servir de nada si Jensen y él se separaban después del verano. Había cambiado, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la opinión de Jensen. Él no le pertenecía como un coche caro. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ser rico no le daría lo que más deseaba.

        Jensen. Pensaba en él más de lo que pensaba en cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Llevaba años sin dormir bien, pero esta vez pensó que ni siquiera las pastillas podrían haber hecho nada al respecto. Sólo podía hacer una cosa.

        Cogió el móvil y buscó el número en la agenda. Jensen se lo había grabado cuando lo invitó a la fiesta, por si necesitaba ropa o le surgía algo en el último minuto. En ese momento no sabía si aquello era una ventaja. Seguramente lo mandaría a la mierda, sin embargo sus dedos iban por libre.

-       ¿Sí? –mierda. Tenía la voz más ronca de lo normal.

-       Soy Jared. Lo siento, estabas durmiendo –su voz, en cambio era baja y arrepentida.

-       No, no. Dime –Jensen se alarmó pensando que algo pudiera ir mal.

-       No te preocupes. Es que no puedo dormir.  Ya ha pasado.

        La voz al otro lado se calmó. Jared aprovechó su silencio para cerrar la puerta y volver a tumbarse en la cama.

-       ¿Qué tal?

-       Supongo que bien. No sé. No es como si se hubiera ido para siempre. Tengo que ver a  Misha, por lo del alcohol y eso.

-       Lo más difícil ha pasado, Jared –la voz grave de Jensen podía volverse tan suave como la seda en un segundo. Sería un actor estupendo.

-       Gracias. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. –reconoció. Tampoco quería que Jensen pensara que era un loco obsesivo -. Creo que debería dejarte dormir.

-       ¿Tienes sueño? –era llano y natural incluso al otro lado del teléfono

-       No.

-       Yo tampoco. Ya no. Padalecki, invítame a desayunar.

Jared abrió los ojos tentado a preguntarle, porque no sabía si había escuchado bien.

-       ¡Son las tres de la mañana!

-       No te escaquees. Sé que por tu barrio hay cafés veinticuatro horas. Te veo al lado del parque en media hora. Adiós.

        No quería escuchar sus excusas, así que lo mejor fue decirlo todo de golpe y luego colgar. Jared se quedó con el móvil en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara que no había esperado. Podía rellamar, decirle a Jensen que estaba como una cabra y volver a su cama, pero no quería.

 

        Estaba tan nervioso que llegó cinco minutos antes y sin  hambre. El café que había al lado del parque tenía unas cosas deliciosas; porciones de pizza para los que tenían un antojo después de dejarse la piel en los locales de moda de la parte alta, magdalenas y rosquillas  recién hechas para los muy madrugadores o los que tenían turnos horribles de noche. Les hacía el trabajo mucho mejor.

        Se sentó en una mesa al lado de la ventana y tamborileó con los dedos algo ansioso. ¿Y si todo había sido una broma de Jensen? Miró hacia atrás comprobando que sólo había una mesa con tres o cuatro personas que charlaban animadamente. Si la camarera se le acercaba para preguntarle qué quería, no sabría qué decirle.

-       Buena elección. Desde aquí es un lujo ver amanecer –esa voz no era de la camarera.

        Jared se volvió y vio a Jensen. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de color rojo. Estaba totalmente perfecto. Parecía que había dormido diez horas seguidas y no tenía ni una marca de sueño. Ni ojeras, ni legañas. Por dios, estaba hasta perfectamente peinado. ¿Dormía en una bañera de gomina o era así al natural? Jensen sonrió con arruguitas al ver su cara.

-       Has venido –no quería sonar ilusionado, aunque era exactamente como se sentía.

-       Claro. Nunca me pierdo un desayuno de noche.

        Si las sonrisas se pudieran enmarcar, Jared se habría llevado esa a dónde quiera que fuera y la habría mirado todas las noches antes de dormir. Así se habrían acabado sus problemas con  el sueño.

        Charlaron, comieron demasiados dulces y cuando salieron del café ya estaba amaneciendo y un sol demasiado naranja iluminaba las copas de los árboles.

-       Te lo dije –le dijo Jensen señalando al horizonte.

        Se callaron durante unos minutos y después se separaron en el coche de Jensen. Sólo durante tres horas, hasta que la obra volviera a ocuparles parte del día y pudieran volver a bromear mientras trabajaban. Jared pensó que era inútil intentar acostarse y se dio una ducha. Se peinó y se puso un chándal cómodo mientras estaba en casa. Se recostó en el sofá con la intención de poner la tele mientras esperaba. No llegó a hacerlo. Pese a que se había tomado un café con leche, la comodidad y la tranquilidad se apodaron de él y cayó dormido sobre los cojines.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

                 **_If I could find a way to see this straight_** ** _, I’d run away._**

**_To some fortune that I should have found by now_ ** **_. So I run to the things they said could restore me._ **

**_Restore life the way it should be. (Cough Syrup, Young the Giant)_ ** **__**

 

 

        Al día siguiente Jensen estaba más callado que de costumbre, quizás por el cansancio, o tal vez por la tristeza que le daba tener que acabar y marcharse. Sus músculos seguían haciendo todo el trabajo, como siempre, pero parecían más tensos que de costumbre.

        Era increíble como, después de lo que había pasado en el garaje, Jared añoraba el cuerpo desnudo de Jensen, y lo peor es que sabía que iría a peor cuando ni siquiera pudiera verlo con ropa.

        La valla ya estaba pintada, el cristal del salón había sido repuesto y la puerta del garaje lucía como nueva. Sólo faltaba arreglar un poco el jardín, aunque podían hacerlo en un día si trabajaban a buen ritmo.

        Después de comer, Jensen decidió acabar con su silencio.

-       En realidad no quiero irme a San Antonio –dijo mirando hacia la casa-. Sé que debo porque es mi último año y mi familia confía en mí, pero no quiero.

-       Mi padre era de San Antonio –Jared pensó que si eso lo entristecía, sería mejor no continuarlo-. Vivimos allí durante siete años. Me llevaba a ver a los Spurs. Era genial –tenía los ojos vidriosos, aunque ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta.

-       Si que te gusta el baloncesto –bromeó Jensen. Ninguno de los dos soportaba ver triste al otro.

-       ¡Te lo dije! – un toquecito cordial en el hombro que significaba que ante todo eran amigos.

-       Te voy a echar de menos, Padalecki.

 

                                                                                    ****

 

                 Jared no había perdido de vista la lista que hizo para Misha. Tenía que cumplirlo todo y sólo tenía una semana, pero lo más grande estaba ya en camino. Estaba claro que se había encontrado a sí mismo. Ahora tenía clara su sexualidad y sus sentimientos con respecto a su pasado. Había dado un paso muy importante para reconciliarse con su madre y la obra de los Ackles iba viento en popa. Además, la matrícula para la universidad estaba acabada y sólo tenía que mandarla. Tachó las cosas que estaba consiguiendo y se dio cuenta que había una en la que no había prosperado. Bueno, tampoco había hecho una obra de caridad, pero eso ya lo tenía en mente. En realidad, no había dejado las cosas claras con Chad.

                 Aunque viviera realmente cerca, mientras se acercaba a casa de su amigo le asaltaban las dudas. Después de lo que había pasado en la fiesta en la mansión, no tenía muy claro si tenía el apoyo de Chad o no.

                 Ni siquiera entendía que no hubiera notado el gran cambio que había dado teniendo en cuenta que se conocían desde pequeños. Quizás tenía que dar el primer paso.

                 Llegó a su edificio y subió al último piso en el que Chad había comprado un ático bohemio para emanciparse. Era pequeño, pero estaba recargado de cosas que a cualquier joven podrían volverle loco. Tenía un equipo de música digno de una discoteca, un ordenador portátil de última generación y lo que más amaba Chad en el mundo, su colección de balones.

-       ¡Eyy Jay!- se lo encontró en medio del loft en calzoncillos, aunque con las gafas de sol

-       ¿Acabas de levantarte? Es por la tarde –pregunta idiota.

-       Me requerían en una fiesta –dijo intentando resultar presumido - ¿Quieres algo? Y sé que no puedes beber así que he comprado zumos. Esperaba que vinieras antes, aunque creo que aún no han caducado – a veces conseguía sorprenderlo y ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro.

-       Quería hablar contigo y no sabía cómo ibas a actuar, así que opté por no venir –reconoció.

        Chad sacó una botella de la nevera y puso un líquido naranja en un vaso de tubo. No los tenía de otra forma.

-       ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres marica y yo no podría entender eso? –si una palabra pudiera definir el estado de Jared, ésta sería K.O.

-       ¿Cómo?

-       No soy tan tonto, Jay. Sé que viste mi cara cuando defendiste al tal Ackles. Me has defendido mil veces, hasta cuando era indefendible, y siempre he pensado que podrías salvar a Bin Laden de lo bueno que eras, pero eso era sacar las garras, colega.

-       ¿Tanto se me notó? –iba a sonrojarse en cualquier momento.

-       No lo sé. Sólo sé que estamos conectados, y lo siento. Siento haber pasado tanto tiempo sin llamarte para decirte que te apoyo. Estaba cagado. Me sentía culpable por el accidente y sólo podía pensar que quería a mi amigo de vuelta para que hiciéramos las mismas cosas. Pensaba que así olvidarías esa mierda. No sabía que era tan grave.

Chad no hablaba mucho, así que eso debía ser al menos un récord.

-       Tú no has provocado nada. Sé que bebes y que estás loco, pero nunca hiciste nada malo en mí. Yo convertí la rebeldía en un problema, ¿entiendes?

-       No, pero te he puesto un litro de zumo así que puedes contármelo.

        Jared rió. Con su amigo todo era más fácil. Era cierto que se había comportado como un egoísta intentando mantener la vida que siempre habían llevado, aunque no fuera posible, y Jared intuía que habría un momento en el que ya no podría seguirle en sus aventuras. Un momento en el que se distanciaría de Chad porque tenía que crecer. Mientras tanto, podía arreglar las cosas que tenía por delante sin pensar en un futuro más lejano. Chad no conocía su problema y en cierta forma era normal que hubiera actuado como siempre. De esa forma en la que nadie más existe y sólo quedaba lo que ellos dos eran. Los reyes de la noche. 

             No podía explicarlo, pero cada vez que contaba su historia, un gran peso abandonaba su cuerpo. El haber encontrado las fuerzas para enfrentarse a sus recuerdos era como una medicina para el alma y facilitaba su recuperación.

                 Salió de casa de Chad sintiéndose un poco más ligero y con más ganas de hacer nuevos proyectos. Su amigo no se había mostrado horrorizado, aunque Jared juraría que se había ido poniendo nervioso según avanzaba con los hechos. Le había dado un abrazo al final ofreciéndole su apoyo y no sólo eso, además le había prometido estar con él cuándo les dijera a sus amigos que era homosexual. El castaño recordaba sus palabras “Y si no quieren oírlo, Jay, que se vayan a la mierda”. Realmente se sentía mejor ahora que sabía qué después de todo aún podía contar con Chad.

                 Se acordó de Jensen. No le había dicho nada durante el desayuno. De hecho, habían hablado de casi todo, menos de la sesión que había mantenido en casa con Misha y parecía que a Jensen no le importaba. Que al fin lo aceptaba tal y como era.

                 Esa noche se dedicó a hacer la cena y a que su madre lo encontrara todo a su gusto. Mandó a la criada a casa y preparó dos películas para después. Las vieron después de cenar entre risas y confidencias, hablando sin tapujos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

                                                                             ****

 

                 Al día siguiente era viernes y el último día de trabajo en el jardín. Jensen se levantó a las siete de la mañana, se lavó y bajó a la cocina dispuesto a desayunar. No vio que su abuela estaba ya allí.

-       Qué madrugador –dijo mirándole de reojo mientras le daba la vuelta a la tortilla que estaba haciendo.

-       Así me aseguro de que acabaremos hoy. No quiero dejar nada para el fin de semana.

Jensen se sentó y Amelia le puso un plato delante y una taza de café caliente.

-       No veo el día en el que te relajes –dijo antes de volver a su tortilla.

Jensen sonrió.

-       Puedo llamar a Jeff y que lo acabe él. Tendrás cosas que preparar –se refería a la universidad por supuesto.

-       Que va. Vamos a acabarlo hoy.

        Amelia se dio cuenta de que no usaba el plural en vano. Había notado cosas extrañas, más allá de haber encontrado a Jared con ropa de Jensen una mañana, y había visto algo en la fiesta de la mansión. No quiso decirle nada a Jensen, pero podía suponer dónde se había quedado a dormir, además; sólo había que ser un poco observador para ver las miradas que los chicos se profesaban los últimos días.

-       Te romperá el corazón –dijo al fin sin mirarlo. Estaba absorta en la sartén, aunque el gas ya estaba apagado.

-       No he sido tan maniático. Además ya está hecho, se acabó.

-       No me refiero al trabajo, hijo –su abuela se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. No se sentó - . Como dices, esto acaba hoy. Él volverá a sus costumbres, tendrá que rehacer su vida, y tú tendrás que construir la tuya.

-       No me digas cosas que ya sé –dijo Jensen en un tono serio, aunque no enfadado.

-       He visto cómo habéis cambiado, ambos. No quiero que sufras.

-       Sólo es una experiencia –entonces, ¿por qué tenía ganas de llorar?-. Algo que está bien cuando pensábamos que iría muy mal, sólo un buen verano.

Amelia le puso su trozo de tortilla y dos trozos de beicon que Jensen engulló en un minuto. No dejaba de repetirse que Jared sólo era un chico que le gustaba, como tantos otros que había conocido y había dejado pasar.

        El problema era esa otra mitad que a veces soñaba que las cosas podían ir bien. Que podían seguir viéndose pese a la distancia y a las diferencias sociales. A veces no encontraba una sola razón para enviar lo que tenía con Jared al garete y otras se sentía seguro de que eso era lo mejor para ambos. Su cabeza era un lío enorme.

        Salió al jardín y sintió una pequeña brisa que anunciaba que llegaba ya Septiembre y la gente volvía de las vacaciones. Respiró con fuerza mientras recogía los últimos trastos que quedaban por en medio. Con suerte por la tarde habrían acabado.

        Jared llegó a las nueve en punto. Llevaba gafas de sol, una camiseta blanca ajustada que le marcaba los brazos morenos y una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Jensen maldijo a su imaginación, obviamente. Por momentos pensaba en hacer algo totalmente distinto a pintar la puerta del garaje. ¿Cómo podía estar tan contento con lo triste que estaba él? No era justo.

-       Si crees que por traer esa sonrisa no vas a cargar peso…- no pudo terminar la frase.

        El castaño se acercó hacia él, lo atrajo poniendo la mano detrás de su nuca y le dio un morreo catalogado dentro del top ten de besos, según la experiencia de Jensen.

-       He hablado con mi madre. No estoy hablando de discutir, charlamos más bien –dijo mirando los ojos atónitos de Jensen, que se había quedado con la boca abierta -, y sólo pienso en terminar esto y que me lleves a tu lugar favorito, porque es ahí donde quiero estar hoy –le susurró con un siseo caliente.

        Jensen pensaba que las mariposas en el estómago no existían, y que si existían no podían empalmarle. Se equivocaba.

-       Entonces –sacó la lengua y se relamió para seguirle el juego -. Tendremos que darnos prisa.

        Nunca habían trabajado mejor, pese a que en cada momento sus miradas se encontraban y se perdían durante segundos. A las cinco de la tarde terminaron por fin y Amelia compró un montón de comida para celebrarlo. El jardín había quedado perfecto, mucho mejor de lo que estaba antes del accidente.

-       Podríamos llamar a nuestros amigos y celebrarlo –les dijo. Miraba a Jensen intentando disculparse por lo que había pasado en la cocina.

Jensen miró a Jared. Esperaba que dijera que tenían que irse, aunque le agradaba la idea de tener a la gente del barrio comiendo y divirtiéndose en su casa. Le pidió permiso con la mirada y Jared sonrió.

-       Está bien. Avisaré a mi madre. Pero mañana tú y yo nos vamos de excursión- Jared le guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo.

-       Voy a llamar a ese terapeuta tuyo guapetón. Nunca está de más ver una cara así en una celebración.

-       ¡Abuela! – Jensen hizo como que se ofendía, pero en realidad estaba feliz. Tenía una noche genial por delante y un día a solas con Padalecki, así que se obligó a no pensar en las despedidas.

        En sólo media hora una señora de setenta años había preparado dos platos de chili con carne, cuatro quesadillas y dos costillares enteros y los había puesto en dos mesas con sus respectivos manteles que había sacado del garaje.

-       Luego la gente se pregunta si existen los superhéroes.

        Jensen rió ante la ocurrencia del gigante y Amelia lo miró de reojo con un gesto de reprobación. En tan sólo unos minutos un montón de niños estaban corriendo por la parcela y comiendo a dos carrillos.

-       ¿De dónde han salido? –preguntó Jared. Le estaban quitando toda la comida.

-       Del hogar para niños. Suelo entrenar con ellos.

Jensen no podía ser real. Podía lamerlo y comprobarlo, pero decidió que se comportaría. El rubio debió ver sus ojos brillantes, porque se sonrojó.

-       Es increíble. Yo nunca habría dicho que tú fueras…- ¿Y qué si no tenía palabras?-. Así.

-       Bueno, es obvio que nos equivocamos.

Jared iba a decir algo porque mirarse de esa forma ya era lo bastante incómodo, pero una cara amiga volvió a salvarlo por los pelos de un momento realmente ñoño.

-       ¡Misha! ¿Qué has venido, volando?

        El doctor sonrió como hacía normalmente y abrazó a Jared, aunque casi no llegaba a su hombro.  Fue gracioso verle intentarlo.

-       Jensen –saludó- ¿Dónde está tu abuela? Le he traído unos dulces.

El rubio señaló a las mesas y Misha fue hacia ellas, pero no llevaba nada en la mano.

-       Deben ser invisibles –susurró Jared.

        Entonces una mujer se bajó de un coche y acudió hacia ellos con un bebé en brazos. El pequeño era rubito y tenía unos ojillos azules característicos. Vieron cómo Misha se acercó para ayudarla con la bolsa que llevaba al hombro y les guiñaba a la vez un ojo.

-       Es, ¿Es tu hijo? – preguntó Jared. No sólo era una monada sino que parecía muy despierto.

-       Es guapísimo –añadió Jensen

-       Hombre pues claro, se parece a su padre.

Pasaron horas riendo con Misha, su familia y las amigas estrambóticas de Amelia. Era de noche cuándo Jared se separó de la gente que seguía alrededor de la mesa y salió de la propiedad, al otro lado de la valla. Esperaba que Jensen lo siguiera y no se equivocó. Había notado su ausencia y en unos minutos estaba saliendo con él.

-       ¿Ya te vas? Puedo llevarte –quería que se quedara, aunque no quería resultar ansioso.

-       Si. Ya sabes que mañana tenemos que estar despiertos –dijo con sigilo -. Yo, sólo quería decirte algo –vio a Jensen asentir y continuó-. No quiero despedidas. He tenido demasiadas últimamente-recordó a su padre y el funeral de su padrastro. Lo odiaba, pero la culpabilidad era mucho peor-. Quiero un día que pueda recordar siempre y que sea perfecto porque no nos hemos dicho adiós. No quiero saber si voy a volver a verte, porque dentro de mí seguiré pensando que sí. ¿Me lo darás?

        No podía hablar. Estaba tan compungido que si decía algo, acabaría llorando. Asintió y le dio un tenue beso en los labios. Haría lo que le pidiera. Había caído como un idiota.

-       Nos vemos mañana –susurró- y más vale que vengas cómodo, Padalecki, porque vamos a montar a caballo.

        Jared se marchó sonriendo y siguió con esa sonrisa cuando se metió en la cama. Se durmió más rápido que de costumbre soñando que Jensen lo montaba como si de un rodeo se tratarse.  

 

                                                                                  ****

 

        Se levantó agitado y nervioso temiendo que si se dormía, el autobús no lo dejaría a tiempo en casa de Jensen. Depender de los horarios en hora punta era un asco, pero seguramente no podría conducir hasta Navidad. Él le había dicho que podía recogerlo, sin embargo a Jared le había parecido demasiado, tampoco estaba enfermo o algo parecido.

        Llegó a la casa corriendo y comprobó que Jensen ya le estaba esperando fuera, apoyado en el coche y con los brazos cruzados. No se había afeitado esa mañana y resultaba francamente sexy con la camisa de un azul desgatado y la barba rojiza incipiente.  Se acercó hasta donde estaba en dos zancadas justo para ver al rubio sonreírle. Ese gesto ya mejoró su día.

-       No hacía falta que corrieras, vamos.

Subió al coche y Jensen arrancó. Salió del barrio de casas viejas hacia las afueras y cogió una carretera secundaria para salir de la ciudad. La verdad es lo que los paisajes valían la pena aunque el camino se hiciera más largo. Todo era natural y frondoso a unos kilómetros del bullicio. Jensen conducía del mismo modo obsesivo con el que lo hacía todo. Con los brazos pegados al volante y mirando hacia todas las señales que hubiera en el camino. Porque llevaba gafas de sol, sino Jared habría jurado que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-       ¿A dónde me llevas? – no es que no confiara en él ahora que se habían alejado de toda civilización y sólo se veían algunos ranchos con parcelas enormes. Se sentía curioso, en realidad.

-       Ahora lo verás –por desgracia, Jensen no iba a ser fácil de sonsacar.

        Giró en un camino hacia una pradera extensa que terminaba en una vereda llena de árboles y un pequeño lago. Al otro lado había un rancho enorme de paredes amarillas con una terraza rural y acomodada. Jared se quedó embobado mientras bajaba del coche que Jensen había aparcado al lado de la casa, muy cerca de los árboles.

-       Ni siquiera creo que estemos en Texas –dijo atónito.

-       Todo es más grande en Texas, Padalecki. Es normal que haya muchos ecosistemas –nunca pensó oír a Jensen decir la palabra “ecosistema”, pero ahí estaba -. Estamos en las cuencas, en Sulphur –añadió.

-       Gracias, profesor Ackles –se burló.

        Jensen le agarró de la manga y ambos pelearon de broma. Jugaron entre los árboles a atraparse y ver quién tenía más fuerza rozándose demasiado hasta que Jared apoyó al rubio en un tronco enorme.

-       Enséñame los caballos.

        Jensen se zafó de su oponente y corrió hacia las cuadras. Había una fila a cada lado con cuatro cubículos cada una y al fondo una especie de granero lleno de paja nueva y una mesa llena de papeles.

-       ¿Podemos estar aquí? –susurró Jared.

-       Claro. No vamos a cometer un delito.

Jared estaba boquiabierto viendo a los entrenadores y el personal de la casa trabajar con los caballos y limpiar las cuadras. El lugar estaba construido en madera oscura de primera calidad y las casetas de los caballos estaban bien cerradas y a la vez ventiladas. Realmente no olía nada mal.

-       ¿Quién vive aquí? –se volvió hacia Jensen porque no quería que se enfadara con él, pero no pensaba que nadie de su familia pudiera vivir allí. La parcela era más grande que todo Highland Park.

-       Un millonario –le dijo Jensen-. No como tú, un millonario de verdad. Realmente forrado. Me debe un favor.

Jared no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo.

-       Tampoco soy su camello, Jared. Mi padre trabajaba para él. Siempre me decía que viniera cuando quisiera, que podría montar sus caballos.

        Sintió la respiración de Jared volver a la normalidad y sonrió al ver su cara. Dejó que los chicos de la finca le prepararan dos caballos como si realmente todo estuviera bien planeado y Jensen hubiera avisado de que pasarían por allí.

        Jared montó una yegua de color blanco con la cabellera gris, y Jensen otra de color canela. El rubio le explicó que era mejor que un hombre montara una hembra porque los caballos podían oler las feromonas y había que evitar confrontaciones, sobre todo si se era principiante como ellos. Bueno, Jensen no lo hacía nada mal y parecía algo más suelto, aunque francamente sólo paseaban por terreno llano. Jared en cambio, estaba deseando que llegara la hora de la comida, aunque al final acabó cogiéndole el gusto y trotó algunos metros.

        Cuando hubieron dejado los caballos en sus cuadras correspondientes, Jensen lo condujo por la planicie hacia los árboles, cerca del lago. Allí había un pequeño mantel con algunas cosas para comer. Ya estaba allí cuando llegaron pese a que algunas cosas todavía estaban calientes. Quién lo hubiera puesto lo había hecho sólo unos minutos antes.

-       ¿Quién ha hecho esto? –Jared no podía dejar de sorprenderse

-       Uno de los chicos –dijo simplemente-. Lo creas o no, me quieren bastante.

        Aunque la sonrisa de Jensen fue algo fanfarrona, Jared no lo dudaba. Él había llegado a quererlo con trabas incluidas.  Lo invitó a sentarse y ambos compartieron la comida con el agua de fondo. No hablaban demasiado, pero nunca el silencio había sido algo tan cómodo.

 

                                                                                ****                                    

 

        Señora Bancroft. Aún solían llamarla así. A veces, como si fuera algo penoso verse en esa situación, la apodaban “viuda Bancroft”. Le dolía sólo desde hacía unos días, pero desde entonces lo veía por todas partes. Ese apellido.     

No sabía si recuperaría a su hijo. Estaba en el camino y no sabía cómo había pasado, sólo podía pensar que se debía a “esa” gente. Podría haber sido Misha. Era milagroso, ella lo sabía de primera mano. Quizás se mentiría si pensara que había sido simplemente él. Ella misma no confió en esa familia. Le dieron una oportunidad bastante buena a su hijo para no ir a la cárcel y simplemente la tomó. Nunca llegó a pensar que pasara por algo ético, que esas personas estuvieran pensando en él cuando ni siquiera ella sabía preocuparse de ese modo.

        ¿Y que pensarían de ella ahora? Después de haberlos sacado de su propia casa casi a empujones, repudiados por sus propios amigos. Había sido una anfitriona pésima con los Ackles, con las personas que estaban, en definitiva ayudando a su hijo.

        Se vistió de una manera más casual intentando pasar desapercibida y tomó un taxi hacia el sur. Había apuntado la dirección en el móvil por si necesitaba vigilar a Jared y le estaba sirviendo de bastante ayuda, ya que todas las casas eran muy parecidas. Pagó al taxista y se bajó en una calle llena de árboles y casas descoloridas. Las vallas estaban mohosas o a punto de caerse. Sin duda, la que mejor se conservaba era la casa del final de la calle así que supuso que era allí. Caminó por la acera cuando un hombre bastante robusto se paró frente a ella. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-       Tranquila – el hombre levantó las manos en señal de paz-. Jeff, ¿recuerdas? Estaba con Jensen en el parque y después en tu magnífica fiesta. Siento que no nos despidiéramos.

La estaba tuteando. El hombre en cambio no parecía maleducado, sólo amigable.

-       Si, me acuerdo –dijo sin más. Tal vez resultaba seca, pero hacía mucho que no hablaba con un hombre en esos términos.

-       ¿Vas a casa de Amelia?

-       Sí.

-       Genial, yo también. Te acompaño.

        Eran sólo unos metros, pero Jeff acompasó su ritmo al de la mujer para caminar a su lado. Parecía rudo, aunque era simpático y atento.

        Cuando llegaron, fue él el que llamó a la puerta. Amelia abrió y se echó a sus brazos como si acabara de ver a un hijo al que echaba de menos.

-       Hola, querido. Es maravilloso que hayas sacado tiempo para mí.

        Jeff  señaló hacia su hombro y Amelia la vio. No había muchas mujeres con esa clase en aquel barrio. Hizo una señal para que Jeff pasara y se pusiera cómodo y ella se quedó apoyada en la puerta. No quería tomar una postura a la defensiva, Misha le había contado algunas cosas, pero tampoco quería fiarse del todo. Era mejor no dar el primer paso.

-       Los chicos han salido –dijo.

-       Lo sé. Se merecían un día libre –apuntó-. No he venido por ellos.

Amelia la miró sorprendida.

-       En realidad me daba un poco de vergüenza, pero quería disculparme. Bueno, y daros las gracias.

-       ¿Qué? –igual se estaba quedando sorda.

-       No sé qué le habéis hecho a Jared. Lo único que sé es que ha vuelto a sonreír –iba a llorar todo lo que no se había permitido llorar meses antes-. Yo creía que era una fase. Que ni siquiera sabía enderezar a mi hijo, y lo fui dejando. Nos distanciamos.

-       Sé lo que es, yo también soy madre –añadió Amelia en un tono mucho más relajado.

-       Sólo servía para dar órdenes. Con quién debía ir, qué debía hacer. Por lo visto no acerté para nada.

        La abuela sabía a qué se refería. No había descubierto sólo un secreto de su hijo esa semana. Una sonrisa se implantó en su cara.

-       ¿Quieres café? Estaba poniendo una cafetera. Además, Jeffrey no me perdonaría que te dejara marchar –y añadió muy bajito-. Creo que le gustas –se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar. Al fin y al cabo vivía en el barrio de las segundas oportunidades. Seguía hablando mientras caminaban hacia la cocina. Era su estilo y nadie podía mantenerla callada- ¿Te gustan los artistas?

-       En realidad, estudié arte en la Universidad –confesó. Antes de casarse con un médico y ser madre, claro está.

-       Entonces creo que no hará falta que yo dé conversación.
    
    
      ********
    

 

-       ¿A cuántos chicos has traído aquí? –Jared rompió el silencio, aunque al ver la reacción de Jensen, quizás no debía haberlo hecho -. Quiero decir…en realidad quería saber si habías estado con muchos, ya sabes –se estaba liando bastante.

Jensen se levantó y se quedó mirando al vacío. Al menos no había salido corriendo. Jared se puso de pie con él.

-       No suelo hacer esto con muchos chicos, si eso te preocupa –el rubio lo miró con la mandíbula apretada. Parecía ofendido de verdad.

-       Lo siento, Jen. Soy un estúpido –Jared intentaba disculparse acercándose a él, aunque no sabía si daba resultado-. Tenía curiosidad, sé que no eres así de frío.

-       Tú me pediste algo. Me dijiste que querías que todo fuera perfecto y que no hacía falta despedirse…sólo quería…

-       ¿Contentarme? –Jared se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de nerviosismo- Dios, soy imbécil. Es que no podía creérmelo.

-       ¿Por qué? -¿tan mala imagen daba? Podía ser un caballero, tampoco es que fuera un prepotente sin corazón.

-       Porque no tengo nada que sea tan especial-reconoció-. Me da pavor ser algo así por una vez.

Esta vez fue Jensen el que se acercó a él.

-       Si que eres imbécil-parecía que seguía enfadado, sin embargo su gesto se había dulcificado-. Me he encontrado a muchos idiotas por el mundo, Padalecki, pero te lo dije. Si estoy aquí contigo es porque quiero estar aquí. No quiero estar con otro en ningún otro sitio. Sólo pienso en esto.

_“Sólo pienso en ti”_

        Jared lo besó como si no hubiera bastante aire en el mundo y Jensen sintió que flotaba. Le lamió los labios, lo arrinconó contra un árbol y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos. Era urgente, era combustión espontánea. Le mordió la oreja y Jensen agradeció que los empleados se hubieran marchado ya o lo habrían escuchado gemir de gozo.

-       Perdóname. Tú tampoco eres cualquiera para mí, Jen. Quiero que lo sepas –hablaba a trompicones. Cuando tenía la boca libre y no lo estaba besando, lamiendo o mordiendo.

-       Quiero dejarte mi marca –no era algo que normalmente dijera, pero su erección había salido a pasear y estaba más que caliente. Era inconexo -. Quiero que te lleves mi olor. Quiero follarte, Jared.

        No le hizo falta responder. Asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Jensen lo dominara y lo condujera, ajeno a todas las cosas que podrían ocurrir desde entonces. 


	8. Chapter 8


      **Capítulo 8:**
    
    
    
      **_You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced_**
    
    
    
      _**If you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane comes a rainbow (Firework, Katy Perry)**
      _
    

                 La tarde caía sobre los árboles creando sombras entre la hierba. No importaba demasiado pues aunque hubiera sido a pleno día, Jared no habría visto absolutamente nada. Estaba tan extasiado que seguía a Jensen porque éste lo tenía cogido por el brazo, nada más. Paró, consciente de que Jensen lo había soltado, e intentaba abrir una puerta que no había visto antes. El edificio de madera le sonaba, pero debía estar viéndolo desde otra perspectiva. El rubio abrió y se volvió hacia él.

-       ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que pase esto? –tenía que ser  cuidadoso con él. Jared era virgen en ese aspecto y sentía que tenía que mimarlo al máximo. No soportaría que se arrepintiera cuando él ya no estuviera.

-       Te juro que quiero. De hecho, no dejaré que te vayas si no me follas –añadió mientras daba dos pasos hacia él y acercaba su mano hacia su pecho, acariciándolo muy despacio.

        Si las palabras podían ponerlo así de caliente, no imaginaba qué podría pasar después. Jensen abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. El sol estaba abandonando el cielo, pero atravesaba las grandes ventanas que casi tocaban el techo.

        Jared pudo ver montañas de paja sin usar y una mesa de roble macizo con algunos papeles y una lámpara pequeña que les ayudaba a ver mejor. Reconoció el granero que había al final de las cuadras. Debían haber entrado por la puerta trasera. Jensen abrió los cajones del escritorio y sacó dos copas y una botella pequeña.

-       Mi escondite –dijo con alegría. Puso un poco de líquido en cada copa y le dio una a Jared para que brindaran -. Por hoy. No importa mañana.

-       Jensen, yo… –todo habría sido perfecto si Jared no hubiera estado aún en terapia.

-       Es mosto de manzana, apenas tiene alcohol –le dijo con suavidad-. No te preocupes, he pensado en ti –chocó la copa con la suya.

        Jared sonrió y se acercó a él. Estaba sudando por las ganas y ansiaba desnudarlo. Le quitó la copa  y abandonó ambas en un rincón. Apoyó a Jensen en la mesa y lo sujetó del cuello mientras volvía a besarlo. Esa vez, nada podría interrumpirles así que lo besó lento, recreándose, con anhelo. Usó la lengua para recorrer esos labios apetitosos, dando pequeños mordiscos que los enrojecían aún más. Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron por el deseo invitándole a seguir. Sin dejar de mirarlo, desabrochó la camisa azul y la deslizó  por sus hombros con ambas manos, dejándola caer al suelo, rozando esa parte de piel que se marcaba en la clavícula.

        Sabía exactamente qué hacer con ese pecho desnudo. Lo acarició de arriba abajo, haciendo hincapié en los pezones. Los acariciaba con suavidad e incrementaba la fuerza cuando Jensen no se lo esperaba. Le encantaba lamerlos después con mucho cuidado.

 Le fascinaba ver cómo Jensen se agitaba y se mordía los labios hinchados. Sus manos lo acompañaban, asiéndolo de la cintura, bailando con los dedos sobre la fina línea de vello que conducía hacia su pubis. Hasta que un dedo abrió su botón y su entrepierna quedó liberada, aunque sólo a medias.

-       Tócame –suspiró casi derretido y con los ojos cerrados.

        Jared se detuvo para mirarlo. Tenía la cara brillante por el sudor y la respiración agitada. Sus pecas se veían más que nunca, rodeando una preciosa nariz que deseaba morder más que nada. Era la pura expresión de la perfección y Jared lo tenía a su merced, sólo para él. Le bajó la bragueta y metió la mano arremetiendo contra su bulto, haciéndole despertar. Bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y notó cómo los muslos de Jensen se contraían ante el contacto con la madera del escritorio. Sus piernas eran una delicia y como no estaba apoyado, podía aprovechar para masajearlos mientras le acariciaba la polla. Lo agarró del culo tirando de él y su mano se acopló con perfección a los movimientos. A veces se  lamía los dedos para que resbalara más.

        Jensen se estaba muriendo. Ver a Jared lamerse su enorme mano para pajearle era una imagen que no iba a borrar de su cerebro en la vida. Todo su cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez que lo tocaba. Se consumía y todavía no había llegado a lo más caliente. Sus movimientos eran tan vibrantes que a veces tenía que agarrarse a la mesa o se desestabilizaría. Tardó poco en alcanzar todo su esplendor y cuando estaba empalmado como nunca, Jared paró de tocarlo para quitarse la camiseta. Se le notaba sofocado y jadeante. Su pecho estaba lleno de gotitas de sudor y cuando se pegó al suyo para besarle el cuello, compartieron el calor que ambos emanaban. Aquello parecía una sauna. No dejaban de besarse mientras se restregaban el uno contra el otro meneando sus erecciones con movimientos pélvicos.

 

        Jensen se aupó y metió los dedos en su pelo. Jared se estiró y aprovechó para morderle la barbilla, la nuez, sus pectorales duros como una tabla.  Bajó por su abdomen moreno hacia sus oblicuos con los labios y al llegar a su cremallera la bajó, liberando su erección. Se puso de pie para maniobrar mejor, quitándose las zapatillas de un golpe y los pantalones después, junto con los calzoncillos. Estaba desnudo y Jared no, pero aquello le dio una gran ventaja. El gigante seguía de pie, esperándole. Jensen se agachó delante de él y siguió con su camino de besos y lametazos alrededor de sus muslos, en su ingle. Lamió los testículos muy por encima y luego la base de su pene. Una sola vez que lo hizo agitarse y que Jared soltara un pequeño gemido. Le iba a enseñar un par de cosas.

        Jared gruñó como un perro cuando Jensen volvió a subir hasta su ombligo, dejando a su miembro en el olvido. Recorrió con la lengua su agujero y el principio de su vello, aunque no tenía demasiado. Utilizó sólo la punta para humedecer su glande.  Notaba cómo Jared se contenía, pero no iba a ir más rápido por el momento.

-       Jensen, por favor –le gustaba muchísimo que le suplicaran.

-       Ahora estás tan sexy… –se atrevió a decir-….tan jodidamente cachondo.

        Jared tragó saliva y Jensen aprovechó para coger su polla con la mano por la base y metérsela en la boca. El castaño pensó que se ahogaba, que no había aire suficiente en aquella habitación. Jensen lo succionaba con experiencia, de una forma cálida y sensual, tomándose su tiempo para sacársela de la boca, acariciando la punta con los labios. Jared le revolvió  el pelo, sintiendo que tenía que tocar algo de él para sentirlo más adentro.

 Estaba totalmente empalmado cuando Jensen lo abandonó y se puso de pie. Lo cogió de las caderas y mientras se besaban, se dieron la vuelta  en un baile de sincronización. Ahora era Jared el que estaba apoyado en la mesa, pero no por mucho tiempo porque Jensen volvió a cogerlo de la cintura para que se diera la vuelta. El más joven entendió que quería tenerlo de espaldas y apoyó las manos en la mesa para sujetarse mejor. Jensen se puso detrás de él y comenzó a morderle la oreja desde atrás y a bajar por su espalda con las manos y la lengua. Era una espalda interminable, perfecta, torneada y marcada, pero de un modo elegante. No tenía ni un gramo de grasa. La curva que guiaba hacia su culo parecía diseñada por el mejor de los arquitectos y sus nalgas eran tan apretadas que apenas podía pellizcarlas. Le dio un pequeño azote que debió resonar hasta en su casa. Le ponía cachondo ver una pequeña marca en esa perfecta piel y sentir a Jared deseoso contra la mesa, aguantando para no tocarse todavía.

-       Tienes un culito precioso, Padalecki –le dijo al oído. Convertía palabras llenas de romanticismo en insinuaciones sucias con un sólo giro de voz, una actitud. El moreno jadeaba bajo su mando-. Me va a encantar estar dentro de ti.

-       Sí. Hazlo.

        Consciente de su desesperación, le separó las piernas con la rodilla. Jared estaba abierto para él. Se agachó de nuevo hacia sus nalgas y empezó a lamerlas notando cómo su piel allí era más suave de lo que imaginaba.  Comenzó a acariciar su orificio cerrado y estrecho y Jared empezó a temblar. Sabía que no se equivocaba si esa era la reacción que provocaba en él.

        Sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando Jensen empezó a introducir su lengua en él, sólo un poco, intentando hacerlo más fácil y menos doloroso. La movía humedeciendo su agujero, abriéndolo un poco para él.  Le dobló un poco más la cintura con el brazo y se puso totalmente debajo de él. Jared estaba más expuesto y Jensen podía operar mejor. Su lengua iba de su culo a sus testículos dejando un reguero de saliva. Creando caminos nuevos hasta que sus músculos se dilataron y probó con lo siguiente; un dedo. Jared gritó mientras su espalda se arqueaba contrayendo sus omoplatos.

-       Ssh tranquilo, voy despacio.

        El castaño se tranquilizó y el dedo se introdujo por completo dentro de él. Jensen lo movió un poco, colocándolo en el punto exacto que más placer podía darle. Notaba cómo Jared se abría para él, se relajaba y comenzaba a gemir despacio. A continuación se lamió dos dedos e intentó introducirlos poco a poco. Fue algo difícil al principio, pero luego entraron solos.

-       Lo estás haciendo muy bien – susurró.

        Lo penetró con dos dedos varias veces y luego lamió durante otro rato para que deslizaran mejor. El agujero de Jared latía con fuerza, pero ya estaba abierto y lubricado. Jensen se puso de pie y volvió a abrir uno de los cajones de la mesa  sacando un condón y un tubito pequeño de lubricante. Se puso detrás de Jared a la altura de su cuello y lo obligó a levantarse un poco, pues ya tocaba la madera con la cara. El moreno lo agradeció, siguió con las piernas algo abiertas y el culo empinado, aunque era perfecto porque Jensen encajaba en la curva de su cuello.

-       Ahora te va a doler un poco –le recordó- pero va a ser la hostia, te lo prometo.

        Jared asintió como pudo porque parecía ido y Jensen se masturbó algunas veces mientras lo besaba para poder colocarse el preservativo.

Lo hizo lubricándolo un poco más y también el ano de Jared, apretando con los dedos para que no se cerrara tan rápido. Metió un poco la punta, pero no se impulsó del todo. Dejaba que Jared se acostumbrara a esa nueva presencia. Intentó meter y sacar el glande varias veces hasta que fue fácil. Entonces se echó un poco para atrás y empujó.

-       Hostia. Dios.

-       Sssh, tranquilo. Voy a quedarme ahí, contigo.

        Estar en esa posición era hacer una visita al cielo. Notaba la polla de Jensen en todo su cuerpo y se estaba volviendo loco con su aliento en la oreja.  Sus palabras lo mataban, pero no podía tocarse porque Jensen había cogido sus brazos y los había echado hacia atrás.

        Debió darse cuenta de su suplicio pues empezó a salir poco a poco y luego volvió a entrar más despacio, masturbándole al mismo ritmo. Jared agarró a Jensen por detrás  para controlar su ritmo y llevarlo a la locura, mientras sus manos expertas lo pajeaban con urgencia.

-       Si sigues así me voy a correr –anunció.

-       Con lo increíblemente estrecho que estás, yo también, Jay.

        Lo penetró unas cuantas veces, a veces impulsándose desde abajo, otras veces  desde distinto ángulo probando el que más hacia gemir a Jared.  Lo tocaba intermitentemente, notando su líquido pre seminal, pero no quería perderlo todavía.

        Quería seguir disfrutando de ese culo toda la noche, toda la vida, pero se concentró en que fuera maravilloso para el alto y que ambos disfrutaran juntos.

        Salió de Jared y lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Su mirada era vidriosa y satisfecha, oscura por el deseo. Lo cogió de la mano y ambos anduvieron unos pasos hacia los bloques de paja. Eran fardos apilados en varias alturas. Jensen divisó el bloque que era perfecto y tiró una manta  por encima para que Jared no se arañara su magnífica piel. El alto se aupó y Jensen lo echó para atrás, obligándole a abrir las piernas. Jared se apoyó en los bloques que tenía detrás y dejó su agujero a la vista, totalmente expuesto. Jensen volvió a penetrarlo, pero esta vez tenía la cara de Jared, sus gestos, su respiración para él sólo. Puso una mano a cada lado de sus muslos  y apretó con un  ritmo inmutable. Lo cogía para poder entrar mejor y que sintiera cada centímetro. A veces lo pajeaba con languidez, notando las gotas transparentes salir de su polla y mojarle los dedos, otras lo cogía del cuello empujando a la vez, esperando el momento para besarlo y atrapar ese último gemido.

        Fue incrementando el ritmo con furia, parando sólo para coger aire. Notaba cómo su calor iba aumentando  y el culo estrecho de Jared no ayudaba demasiado a la contención. Sacó el pene una última vez y se deshizo del condón. Casi echado sobre  el cuerpo inerte del moreno empezó a masturbarse mientras lo besaba con furia, notando los chorros salir despedidos contra su abdomen. El contraste del semen blanco y los abdominales morenos de Padalecki le regalaron una imagen más que no podría olvidar.

        Entonces se acordó de él. Estaba exhausto,  abierto y empalmado.  Tenía que hacer algo y no lo dudó ni un instante. Se agachó sobre su polla y empezó a succionarla  con un ritmo fuerte. Notaba un regusto amargo que le indicaba que estaba a punto, pero no se apartó, siguió lamiendo, agarrando sus pelotas con fuerza, acariciando su ya no tan virgen orificio con la yema de un dedo.

-       Jensen, voy a…-creyó que estaba en su deber avisar, pero Jensen no hizo nada.

        Notó mucho calor y la humedad de la boca de Jensen, todo mezclado. No podía hacer nada. Sintió millones de descargas desde la punta de sus pies a su cerebro y finalmente a su pene atrapado por el rubio. Se quedó ciego durante unos segundos y luego abrió los ojos notando que aún no enfocaba bien.

        Jensen estaba visiblemente manchado, pero estaba guapísimo. No puso ni una cara rara, ni una mueca, pese a que Jared se moría de vergüenza porque bueno, se había corrido en su boca.  Parecía acostumbrado y algo que pudiera resultar asqueroso quedaba totalmente erótico en él. Jensen lo cogió de la cintura y el bloque de detrás cayó, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo enrollados en la manta. Se besaron sobre la paja desperdigada durante minutos. Jared se probó a sí mismo y descubrió que mezclado con Jensen su sabor era perfecto.

        Se miraron echados de lado sin decirse nada, pero había mucho más que un “te quiero” implícito en sus miradas. Sucios y desnudos, quizá más limpios que en cualquier momento de su vida, acompasaron las respiraciones debido al cansancio. Jensen puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y sintió que algo se le escapaba de las manos. Se había quedado mudo, aunque habría dicho muchas cosas y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía si podía hacerlo. Quiso decirle algo y sólo se le ocurrió una pregunta estúpida de una canción de moda, pero ahí estaba. “ _¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan fino como el papel_?”

        No lo dijo, sólo lo pensó. Se sentía tan vulnerable cómo la hoja más pequeña de un árbol gigante; volátil como un globo.

 

                 Se despertó con los rayos de sol reflejándose en la paja. Abrió los ojos y supo que estaba amaneciendo y eso le produjo un desasosiego increíble. No podía quedarse, pero podía decirle a Jared que fuera con él o que escogiera una universidad más cercana. Podían verse los fines de semana y al menos mantener el contacto, aunque fuera de una forma abierta y sencilla. No, nunca le pediría algo así. No era un egoísta, o al menos eso había intentado enseñarle a Jared en esos meses. Rompería su palabra si ahora se comportaba así. Él merecía volver a su mundo.

                 Lo observó durmiendo plácido como un niño pequeño. Comprendió que esa faceta sólo se mostraba de vez en cuando porque realmente, Jared no había sido un niño feliz siempre. No con todo ese dolor a sus espaldas. No quería que se despertara porque eso significaba un final en el que había prometido no decir adiós.

                 Jared abrió los ojos, que parecieron más pequeños y claros con el sol sobre ellos. Estaban medio desnudos y prácticamente en el suelo, enrollados en la manta.

-       Buenos días. Siento haberme quedado dormido –dijo mientras bostezaba.

-       Tranquilo. Yo también me he dormido.

-       Lo que más siento es no haberme pasado esta noche hablando o…ya sabes –mostró una sonrisa pícara.

Jensen se rió porque no tenía más remedio. Eso era lo que ese gigante le provocaba.

-       Yo vuelvo todos los fines de semana –dijo de pronto, aunque no fuera la mejor introducción posible a lo que iba a decir-. Tú tendrás que venir a ver a tu madre en vacaciones. Podríamos vernos –la frase entera sonó como si sólo tuviera una palabra-. Vernos para lo que sea, Jared. No me importa –añadió con un suspiro.

-       O llamarnos para ver qué tal va –añadió el alto.

        Jensen asintió, sin embargo no parecía suficiente para él. Lo iba a echar de menos, pero todos los años vivía con eso después del verano. La diferencia esta vez era que no sabía si Jared estaría allí siempre que volviera, como su abuela.

        Se levantaron, recogieron y subieron al coche prácticamente en silencio. El viaje de vuelta no tuvo nada que ver con el de ida, y Jared ni siquiera quiso mirar por la ventana. Cada kilómetro que estaba más cerca de Dallas, se acercaba también al adiós definitivo. No sabía si se despedirían o no. Él había dejado claro que no quería una despedida y el día había sido perfecto, pero sería muy difícil cumplirlo. Además, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Bajarse del coche y salir corriendo?

        Se abstrajo de tal manera que no vio los edificios lujosos y altos aparecer frente al cristal del coche. Jensen le estaba acercando a casa. Una casa que sonaría vacía y triste si no tenía que volver a levantarse para verle.

        Aparcó a la vuelta de la esquina y ambos bajaron. El parque en el que Jensen solía ir a tocar con Jeff aparecía al fondo con las copas de los árboles difuminadas y ondeantes. El rubio subió a la acera para acercarse a él, pero no sabía qué decirle.

-       Bueno.

-       Bueno –joder. Si esa iba a ser la despedida, debería haberle pedido que se tirara a sus brazos llorando. Era menos vergonzoso.

-       Me lo he pasado bien, Padalecki –añadió. Intentaba demostrar una alegría que no existía y se notaba demasiado.

-       Yo también. ¿Sabes qué? –dijo de pronto-. A la mierda no decir adiós porque tengo que decirte algo. Sé que fui un imbécil y sé que la cagué. La venía cagando desde hacía años –estaba tan acelerado que pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho- , pero lo peor fue cagarla contigo, Jensen. Pensaba que tú eras una persona que no merecía ni una palabra de mí y es verdad, porque en realidad no creo que pudiera haber palabras que demostraran lo que has hecho. Tú eres mi ejemplo. Y ahora sé que no caeré de nuevo porque siempre estarás en mi cabeza, recordándome que hay personas que se levantan cada mañana y no beben para olvidar, pero tampoco olvidan. Personas que siguen ahí porque todos tenemos un motivo para luchar y machacar a quién nos machaque.

        Jensen lo miró con los ojos vidriosos. Ni siquiera él había pensado eso antes de sí mismo. Jared se esforzaba en hacerle sentir especial y él no tenía palabras.

-       Estoy orgulloso de ti –no se tiró a sus brazos ni montó una escena. No iban a aplaudir desde un balcón un discurso bonito. Dijo lo que sentía en ese momento y tenía que ser corto porque quería que Jared lo recordara siempre que volviera a caer.

        Le dio un tenue beso en los labios y volvió a su coche antes de que se arrepintiera de algo. Jared le dijo adiós con la mano antes de comenzar a andar.

        El ruido del motor calló sus recuerdos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para conducir en línea recta y no chocar contra una farola.

        Hacía doce años que juró que no lloraría nunca más. Le habían quitado a su padre y las palabras de consuelo que le decían que fue un héroe, o que Dios lo tendría con él no valían para nada. Llorar no se lo devolvería.

        Aparcó en el garaje con la puerta nueva y miró hacia el jardín. Era diferente al de todos los vecinos. Se había construido después de un bache del destino que se había convertido en el mejor verano de su vida. Era extraño. Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, notando el silencio de la casa. Cerró  tras él buscando el baño con la mirada, y se desnudó por el camino. Necesitaba una ducha. Abrió el grifo mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos sucios de la noche anterior, con olor a sexo. Se metió debajo del chorro de agua purificadora y dejó que le mojara la cara. Apenas se dio cuenta. Estaba llorando.

 

 

        Las maletas estaban encajadas en el maletero del Toyota Camry de forma que el coche cerrara y no quedara para nada amorfo. Era un coche grande, pero tenía tantos años que no podía llevarlo al límite. Era de su padre y no había querido llevarlo al desguace, aunque ya lo había reparado más de tres veces. Era una presencia que lo acompañaba y le recordaba por qué tenía que seguir adelante.

        Bajó las escaleras hacia la puerta, notando que Amelia estaba tras él algo alicaída.

-       Abuela, ¿qué te he dicho? –la riñó en broma para que riera. No lo consiguió.

-       Es que te has hecho tan mayor…

-       Llevo cinco años marchándome –dijo en un tono agudo que dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la mujer.

-       Yo sé lo que me digo. Me gustaría tenerte en casa y protegerte. Encima me dices que este año vendrás cada quince días. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-       Hacer pasteles, llevárselos a Jeff y a los niños y tomar café con las viudas del barrio. Nada que no hicieras ayer.

-       ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? –sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y no quería hacerla sufrir.

-        Es el último año, tengo que tomármelo en serio –sonaba responsable y aburrido.

-       A mí no me engañas –dijo Amelia señalándole con el dedo-. Sé perfectamente cuando algo te duele, muchacho, y reconozco los milagros cuando los veo.

-       ¿Milagro? –su abuela se había vuelto loca.

-       No se me ha ido la olla, si piensas eso –podían contratarla en un teléfono de esos que te leen la mente. “Madame Amelia”-. Ocurre un accidente fortuito y recibo una llamada de una voz celestial que me pide ser bondadosa…

-       Mira que te ha dado con el tal Misha –hasta él había reconocido que era muy guapo, pero su abuela estaba a punto de hacerle un altar.

-       Pensaba que las cosas iban a cambiar y ni siquiera pensé que pudiera controlar tu reacción. Te conozco y sé cómo toleras las injusticias. Me imaginaba una guerra de clases, pero accedí. Creer no es ir a la iglesia a enseñar un vestido caro para que las vecinas se mueran de la envidia. Creer es pensar que todos tenemos algo que aprender.

-       Creía que habías traído a Jared para que el trabajo le ayudara a rehabilitarse –o eso había pensado.

-       Sí. Tenía que hacer una buena acción. No me di cuenta de que te estaba cambiando a ti también. Por eso es un milagro. Porque en el momento en el que ese coche se estrelló en nuestro jardín y no en el de los Roberts, te estaba cambiando a ti también.

Su abuela se calló y le dio un beso. Dejó que bajara las escaleras hacia la valla nueva con esas palabras en su mente. ¿Creía en el destino? Nunca antes habría puesto la mano en el fuego por algo así. Quizás ella no se equivocaba. La unión de muchas casualidades había llevado a Jared a su vida.

        Subió al coche sonriendo. Podía volver a pasar. Algún día el destino podría conducir a Jared a su vida, otra vez. ****

        Misha miraba por la ventana de su despacho. Pensaba en los meses anteriores y su trabajo con Jared. Había dejado sus vacaciones de lado para ayudar a una familia a la que apreciaba y ahora se sentía vacío por un lado, pero lleno de esperanzas por otro. Era grandioso cuando las cosas salían bien. Tres meses después de ver a Jared por primera vez, estaba ya ante la última consulta.

        Escuchó unos pasos y miró hacia la puerta. El joven la ocupaba por completo, aunque parecía algo cansado. Eso le dio miedo y no dudó en coger un bolígrafo y escribir en un papel que le tendió luego doblado por la mitad.

-       ¿Esto qué es? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-       Mi teléfono.

Jared abrió el papel y comprobó que era verdad.

-       Sé que tienes el de la consulta, pero ese es el mío particular. Quiero recordarte algo, Jared; Soy tu amigo. Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras. Uno nunca está curado en la vida, siempre se necesita a alguien –Misha se calló y Jared asintió con gratitud-. Ahora, dime qué te pasa.

-       ¿Qué? –olvidaba que estaba ante un profesional con todo el rollo ese de ser su amigo.

-       Es obvio. Habías vuelto a dormir y juraría haber visto un brillo en tu mirada aquel día en casa de Amelia, y ahora simplemente estás apagado. No te hemos perdido como antes, no te asustes. ¿Se ha ido, verdad?

Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

-       El lunes –arrastró las palabras- . Y es raro de cojones no poder hacer nada por culpa de una persona a la que conocí hace tan poco, a quien quise odiar, y sin embargo no pude ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Todo está bien. He descubierto quién soy y mi madre sabe la verdad por fin.

-       ¿Has pensado que Jensen no sólo es parte de tu recuperación si no que es un motivo? No creo que haya nada malo en tener miedo de perder a alguien porque nos hace parecer mejores. Mi hijo tiene ese efecto en mí.

-       Pero sabes que no saldrá corriendo.

        Misha rió y vio al Jared que siempre pensó que estaba allí. Al chico de las bromas y las cosas sencillas.

-       Jensen no ha salido corriendo. Ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer porque tú le has dejado. Ambos os repetíais que tenía que ser así, que habría siempre un punto que os separaría y transmitisteis ese miedo al otro. Ambos os mandabais continuamente señales, pero no veíais las del otro. Escogiste un camino fácil, porque tenías miedo de que en el difícil hubiera algo tan bueno que no pudieras manejarlo, o algo tan malo que te rompiera el corazón ¿Es mejor no tener nada, no?

Jared no sabía qué decir. Solamente sabía lo que él sentía, nada más. Estaba ahí y Misha era el único que le podía hacer decir al fin la verdad.

-       ¿Le quieres?

-       Sí –fue tan fácil sacarlo de su mente como saberlo-, pero Jensen no es así. Él no tiene relaciones que le aten. Está concentrado en tener una vida mejor, y yo no quiero quitarle eso.

-       Una mierda.

Jared se sobresaltó al escucharle.

-       Está tan asustado como tú. Utiliza el bla bla bla porque le han hecho un daño terrible. Por eso acabasteis congeniando. Es difícil saber dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro. Poner excusas es un signo de vulnerabilidad. Quizás nadie te haya dicho esto –Misha se acercó a las estanterías para mirar los premios que había ganado- cuando amas a alguien, lo admiras, porque amar es admirar. No necesariamente porque sea un lumbreras o porque sea tan guapo como yo, por ejemplo –sonrió, sólo un poco-, y cuando esa persona que está contigo y comparte tu vida te admira, te sientes mejor. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa –se dio la vuelta y fue hacia donde estaba Jared, muy cerca de él -. Así que no puede decirte que no podéis estar juntos, porque tú podrías ser esa persona ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho que no lo seas?

-       No, pero...-podría hacerlo, sin embargo.

-       Entonces aún puedes hacer algo.

 

_San Antonio, TX: Una semana después._

        Había pasado toda la primera semana de clase ordenando sus cosas cuando encontraba un rato libre. La habitación de la residencia no estaba del todo mal, era algo pequeña y era difícil tenerla ordenada, aunque había conseguido al menos tener una individual. No le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

        Por primera vez tenía la tarde libre, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el campus y tomar un poco el aire o se pondría enfermo. Iba andando con dos compañeras de clase hasta que las perdió cuando se encontraron con nosequiénqueestabamuybueno y tuvo que desaparecer porque cuándo iban con él no ligaban. Obviamente.

        Esa semana había un montón de fiestas de bienvenida, pero lo cierto es que no le apetecía ir a ninguna y mucho menos conocer gente nueva. No le apetecían muchas cosas, la verdad. No pensó estar tan deprimido después de haberse pasado el verano trabajando. Ir a clase era un spa comparado con el trabajo en el jardín. No hacía más que mentirse si pensaba que haber dejado a Jared no tenía nada que ver.

        Pensaba en él constantemente y de un modo que empezaba a asustarle. No pensaba simplemente en su cuerpo o en su miembro, lo cual habría sido lógico; se entretenía echando de menos su risa, el color de sus ojos, el tacto de su pelo. Era horrible intentar parecer centrado y haberse convertido en una revista para tías.

        A veces incluso sentía su olor. Lo embriagaba desde alguna parte, y Jensen se sentía imbécil porque cualquier chico podría haber llevado la misma colonia.

        Esa tarde sin embargo, no olía a colonia. Olía a Jared. Al Jared que sudaba en el jardín y al que sudaba en la cama; a hormonas y aftershave de marca. Jensen siguió caminando sintiéndose un chiflado y a la vez algo mareado, cuando un brazo no lo dejó continuar. Sólo le faltaba que un maromo de una fraternidad con un nombre griego estúpido lo increpara. No se dio la vuelta, sólo pensó “que le den”, pero el brazo moreno seguía sujetándolo.

-       Antes no te hacías tanto de rogar, Ackles.

        Escuchó su voz y quiso caer redondo. Ahora también lo escuchaba, y peor; su polla empezaba a reaccionar. Lo mejor era darse la vuelta, comprobar que era un bebedor de cerveza compulsivo y que su bulto decayera. No podía vivir de ilusiones. El extraño lo había soltado, pero parecía esperar a que lo mirara así que le dio el gusto.

        Ya era extraño que sus ojos también lo traicionaran, que sus sensaciones no fueran de verdad. Era él. Tenía que ser él.

-       ¿Jared?

-       Bien –unos brazos lo rodearon y sintió un abrazo cálido del que no quería escaparse, no obstante necesitaba que hablara. Necesitaba saber qué hacía allí.

-       Creía que ya estarías en Nueva York –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-       No. Hoy no –explicó-. Ni mañana tampoco. Alguien me recomendó la _Texas University._ Fue un pavo de South Oaks con un coche súper viejo, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Sus ojos brillaban juguetones. Jensen sonrió tan ampliamente que un millón de arrugas se formaron en su rostro. Quería tirarse sobre él, pero los nervios no lo dejaron dar ni un paso. Lo único que pudo fue seguirle el juego. Necesitaba oír en su voz lo que sentía.

-       Seguro que es un coche con estilo.

-       Bueno… ¿si te digo algo me guardas el secreto? –Jensen asintió-. No me importa una mierda su coche, ni su dinero, ni donde vive. Ese tío ha cambiado mi vida.

        Jensen se acercó a él porque no se creía muy bien lo que estaba escuchando. Realmente estaba ahí por él.

-       ¿Y qué vas a hacer? –siguió con la broma porque era lo único que se atrevía a decir.

-       Voy a decirle que estoy enamorado de él como un imbécil. Que no concibo una vida nueva sin él. Que me admitieran no ha sido difícil, pero que él me pueda decir que me vaya me está matando.

-       No te lo va a decir –Jensen se acercó un poco a él, seguro de lo que hacía. Por primera vez no le importaba si le veían. Lo único importante es que Jared iba a estar en su vida y él lo había aceptado incluso mucho antes de saberlo –. No importa lo que te haya dicho. Estoy seguro de que ha pasado la peor semana de su vida.

-       ¿Sí? –no pudo decir nada más porque la boca de Jensen se apresuró a devorarlo, quitándole las ganas -. Entonces, ¿qué crees que va a hacer? –susurró en su oído. Apenas podían verles entre los setos, a no ser que alzaran demasiado la voz.

-       Creo que va a subirte a su cuarto y va a enseñarte cómo es una fiesta de bienvenida al estilo de la _Universidad de Texas._

        Se había sentido tan insignificante como una bolsa de plástico, tan pequeño como el grano de arena más hundido en la playa. Había sentido tantas cosas malas en esos años que ni siquiera pensó que un día explotaría por dentro por algo bueno. Que se sentiría perdonado y henchido, gigante y luminoso como un cartel de neón de las Vegas…

 

_… Cómo unos fuegos artificiales_

****


	9. EPÍLOGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 Meses después

**Epílogo:**

        **_It's little things that only I know_** ** _.Those are the things that make you mine._**

 **_And it's like flying without wings_ ** **_. Cause you're my special thing. (Flying without wings, Westlife)_ ** **__**

 

                 4 meses más tarde...

 

 

                 Jared estaba sentado en la biblioteca de la universidad vuelto hacia una ventana y pretendiendo estudiar. Bueno, lo había conseguido durante quince minutos, luego su mente se había quedado absorta mirando a través de los cristales. En el jardín de la parte de atrás del campus no pasaba nada extraordinario, simplemente las buganvillas habían comenzado a florecer en los arbustos cercanos.

                  Él no tenía ni idea de flores ni de cómo se llamaban la mayoría de ellas, pero Jensen se había pasado demasiado tiempo arreglando el jardín de su abuela como para saber cómo se llamaba cada flor y algo le había enseñado. Jared sonrió pensando en ese rubio de ojos verdes y pecas por todas partes. En cierto modo él también se sentía como una de esas flores que Jensen había rescatado y salvado del jardín de su abuela. Y tenía razón, porque si no hubiera sido por él, posiblemente ahora estaría empotrado contra otro coche con la cabeza incrustada en el volante, o tirado en un callejón sin salida, borracho y hasta el culo de todo. Sí, Jensen lo había salvado de una muerte y de una auto destrucción segura. 

                 Demostrando una gran entereza, apartó la vista de la ventana y se concentró en los apuntes que tenía delante. Había faltado a un par de clases porque le habían coincidido con otra asignatura que le daba más créditos. Jensen se había ofrecido voluntario para cogerle los apuntes y parecía haberlo hecho muy bien, pero descifrar su letra era todo un misterio. Además, se había dedicado a dibujar muñecajos en la esquina inferior derecha del cuaderno y eso fue el detonante final para distraerle del todo. Dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y fue pasando una a una todas las hojas. 

                 Jensen había estado muy ocupado, ya no sólo tomando apuntes, sino expresando su arte en apenas dos centímetros cuadrados. Incluso las hojas que estaban limpias habían sido injustamente profanadas. Una a una, Jared fue pasando todas las hojas del cuaderno y fue encontrándose de todo un poco; logos de su grupo de rock favorito, ratones corriendo, una oveja, calaveras, arte egipcio inventado, varias caritas sonrientes, garabatos... y así un largo etcétera hasta llegar a la última hoja. Allí sólo había tres puntos. Podían ser tres puntos suspensivos o simplemente que Jensen, cansado, hubiera apoyado la punta de su bolígrafo varias veces sin darse cuenta. No obstante Jared pasó la hoja. Al terminar el cuaderno y sobre el cartón del final, Jensen había escrito lo último que se le había ocurrido poner en ese momento de aburrimiento en clase mientras le tomaba los apuntes.

 

_Te quiero._

 

                 Jared se quedó mirando esas simples palabras, perfectamente escritas con la caligrafía de Jensen y firmadas más abajo por él. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando sin pestañear hasta que los ojos se le nublaron. No supo muy bien si fue por haber mantenido la mirada fija, o por lo que implicaba esas palabras, pero no podía apartar la mente de ellas. Diablos, él también le quería. ¿Se lo había dicho alguna vez?  

                 Había tenido el valor de decirle que se estaba enamorando de él cuatro meses antes, pero en todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz de pronunciar esas palabras. No había sido consciente del tiempo que había pasado, y se sentía tan a gusto con Jensen que vivía concentrado en mantener eso, sin dar ningún paso en falso.

                 Su vida en San Antonio era sencilla y fácil. Durante el día, él y Jensen se comportaban como amigos. Hacían deporte, bromeaban entre ellos al igual que otros chicos cualquiera y se robaban besos cuando nadie los veía. No es que se avergonzaran de lo que tenían, es que su relación era así realmente, y nadie tenía porque conocer su intimidad. Era una ventaja teniendo en cuenta que vivían en Texas, y lo mejor era no tener ningún problema en clase.

                 Eso los hacía tener una gran confianza entre ellos, lo cual era muy importante teniendo en cuenta que Jared estaba lejos de casa, pero aún en rehabilitación. De hecho, en los dos últimos meses era el propio Jensen el que llamaba a Misha para darle parte de todo lo que habían hecho durante la semana; si habían salido, qué habían tomado y cual era su estado anímico en todo momento.

                 Jensen era, ciertamente, su tabla de salvación, y no le había dicho que le quería. Se dedicaba a observarlo en silencio y a pensar en él a todas horas como si de una obsesión se tratase, y seguramente Jensen ya lo sabría pues lo pillaba muchas veces espiándolo y tenía que disimular. El sólo hecho de intimar más de la cuenta lo atemorizaba, pero a la vez sabía que su amante se merecía mucho más que eso.

                 Decidió darle una sorpresa, así que recogió todos los folios sin siquiera ordenarlos y salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa. Jensen solía pasar parte de la tarde entrenando con sus compañeros mientras él se ponía al día, por lo que al menos tendría un par de horas para llevar a cabo su plan. Recorrió las tiendas de la ciudad buscando todo lo que necesitaba y antes de marcharse pasó por un restaurante italiano del centro para pedir que les llevaran la comida. Eso le daba más tiempo para arreglar el cuarto para Jensen porque no podía permitirse esperar, y menos viajar en metro con tantas bolsas. Odiaba no poder conducir, ya que eso le hacía depender de Jensen más todavía, o pasarse horas en el metro para poder hacer cualquier cosa por su cuenta. Menos mal que le quedaban pocos meses de tortura.

                 Cuando al fin llegó a la habitación de Jensen se dio cuenta de que le llevaría más tiempo del esperado ordenarla, debido a lo pequeña que era y lo abarrotada que estaba. No habían conseguido una habitación para los dos, porque cuando Jared llegó a la universidad todas las de ese edificio ya estaban ocupadas, aunque ambos reconocieron que casi era lo mejor. Cuando estaban juntos se distraían demasiado. Jared había aprendido que cuando el rubio se encerraba en su habitación y cerraba con llave estaba haciendo algo vital y nadie podía molestarle. Ni siquiera él.

 

 

                 Jensen alzó los brazos victorioso. Había marcado el gol de la victoria y sus compañeros de equipo vinieron a felicitarle por la buena jugada que acaba de hacer. Le dio una palmada amistosa al portero del otro equipo al que acababa de vencer y caminó risueño hacia las duchas. No tenía pensado ducharse, tan sólo recoger su mochila de la taquilla e irse a ducharse a su habitación, que para eso tenía baño, ¿no? No es que no le gustase ducharse con el resto de sus colegas, porque le daba igual, pero prefería hacerlo en su habitación tranquilamente. Además, a veces había tenido suerte que, cuando se estaba duchando, Jared había llegado y le había enjabonado la espalda. Bueno, y lo que no era la espalda también. Esa tarde no iba a tener tanta suerte. Su chico estaba en la biblioteca poniéndose al día con los apuntes que él le había pillado. Ojalá entendiera su letra y no se distrajera demasiado con los dibujos que había hecho por las esquinas. Debía reconocer que esa clase era un coñazo y cuando llegó a la última hoja, tuvo que admitir que eso era amor, porque tragarse semejante tostón y encima tomar apuntes no se hacía por un compañero cualquiera. 

                 Pero Jared no era cualquiera. Tenía y no tenía claro lo que eran. Él desde luego sabía lo que sentía y cada vez que pensaba en él, el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo, porque no sólo quería a Jared por lo que era y porque le amaba sin condiciones ni barreras, sino por el afán de superación que ponía cada día. Sabía lo que le costaba no beber ni una mísera cerveza, no poder conducir, y cambiar el chip con algunos pensamientos que aún le asaltaban la mente, pero Jared no sólo no había recaído ni una sola vez, sino que día a día se superaba a sí mismo. Estaba bien quererle, muy bien, pero para Jensen el amor no lo era todo.

                 Lo orgulloso que se sentía por Jared y todos los logros que había conseguido, no podía explicarlos con palabras. Pensando en él, recogió la mochila y caminó hacia la habitación.

                 Sabía que era bastante tarde y ya había anochecido. En cuanto se diera una ducha y se refrescara, le mandaría un mensaje al móvil para preguntarle si tenía pensado hacer un descanso en la biblioteca y si pasaba a buscarle. Le llevaría un refresco y esas gominolas de colores que tanto le gustaban para que el rato que le quedase allí dentro no se le hiciera demasiado pesado.

                 Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó congelado bajo el marco; Jared estaba tumbado sobre la cama, completamente dormido y con la cabeza girada hacia un lado. De un lado a otro de la habitación había colgado un reguero de luces que conferían un aspecto casi mágico a la habitación. La única vela que iluminaba la habitación, aparte de las lucecitas, estaba ya medio consumida sobre la mesa. Jared había pedido comida italiana y ésta esperaba al lado de la vela, medio fría ya.

                 Jensen pasó de la comida. Estaba hambriento, sí, pero ahora sentía otra clase de hambre. Soltó la mochila a un lado sin hacer ruido y caminó hacia la cama. Subirse por un lado sin despertarle fue toda una proeza. Cuando estuvo recostado a su lado, lo miró fijamente y sonrió. Se le estaban ocurriendo muchas formas de despertarle, sin embargo comenzó por la que más ganas tenía para usar con él.

                 Era una suerte que Jared usara los vaqueros casi dos tallas más grande que la suya propia, porque podía deslizar la mano por dentro del pantalón sin hacer apenas esfuerzo. Levantar el elástico de los calzoncillos y superar esa barrera también fue cosa sencilla. Lo difícil vino ahora, no tocarle demasiado el abdomen, porque sabía que Jared tenía muchas cosquillas, y no era así como quería despertarle precisamente. Apenas con la mano a un par de centímetros de la piel, Jensen fue bajando la mano hasta que llegó al punto en cuestión. Jared no estaba erecto como era de esperar, pero Jensen supo que eso sólo era cuestión de un par de minutos y una buena técnica por su parte. Puso la mano sobre su miembro y le infundió el calor de su palma, luego comenzó a masajearle. 

                 Jared parecía estar profundamente dormido, pero eso no evitó que su cuerpo comenzara a responderle. Su pene se agitó levemente bajo su palma y varios músculos del abdomen comenzaron a contraerse. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo. 

                 Jensen le lamió la clavícula que quedaba descubierta por el borde de la camiseta. No lo pudo evitar. El sabor de esa piel era embriagadora y a riesgo de despertarle, supo que por mucho que se lo hubiera propuesto, no habría podido contenerse. Entonces Jared abrió los ojos. Al principio parecía un poco desconcertado, pero poco a poco su cerebro pareció funcionar y recordarle dónde estaba y por qué. 

                 - ¿Cuándo has llegado?

                 - Hace apenas unos minutos. Te he visto dormido en la cama y no he podido resistirme.

                 Jared hizo un mohín con los labios.

                 - No era así como quería sorprenderte -se quejó-. Menuda mierda.

                 Jensen movió la mano para hacerle olvidar que se había quedado dormido.

                 - A mí me ha encantado la sorpresa -le lamió el cuello y tuvo que estirarse para seguir subiendo-. Todo es perfecto; las luces, la cena, tú.

                 Jared torció la cabeza para mirarle.

                 - Me he dormido, Jensen. Así no se recibe a la gente.

                 - A mí puedes recibirme así tumbado en mi cama siempre que quieras -movió más la mano notando cómo el bulto de Jared iba reaccionando-. Tú has traído la comida y yo he decidido empezar por el postre. ¿Algún problema?

                 Jared hizo una mueca simulando que esbozaba una sonrisa. Su plan se había jodido porque él quería recibirle de una manera más romántica, y no dormido como una marmota invernando. Estuvo un rato mirando al techo hasta que la mano de Jensen se volvió más osada y comenzó a acariciarle todo el glande con la yema de los dedos. Intentó contenerse, porque estaba enfadado consigo mismo básicamente, pero Jensen sabía dónde tocarle y cómo.

                 - Jensen...

                 - Jared... -le imitó en el tono-. Relájate.

                 Jared quiso negarse, decirle que estaba enfadado con el mundo en general, especialmente con él, pero no pudo. Jensen le estaba echando abajo todas y cada de sus defensas por los suelos. Con cada caricia y cada beso que le daba en el hueco del cuello, él iba olvidando poco a poco que se había olvidado y no había podido hacer lo que tenía en mente. Finalmente le hizo caso y exhaló un suspiro relajándose para dejarse hacer.

                 - Ese es mi chico -Jensen sacó la mano de sus pantalones para levantarle la camiseta, mostrando así los marcados abdominales del joven. Se agachó para besarle mientras con la mano le abría, ahora sí del todo, los pantalones.

                 - Jensen... -jadeó entre dientes sintiendo cómo poco a poco sentía como si se desintegrara sobre el colchón.

                 Jensen no le contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado besándole la suave línea de las caderas. Notaba el pulso bajo su piel y sabía que él era el responsable de poner ese cuerpo a mil. Estaba tan metido en lo que hacía, que el ataque de Jared lo tomó por sorpresa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tumbado boca arriba con la camiseta subida y Jared sentado sobre sus caderas. 

                 - Mi turno.

                 - No –suspiró-. Jared.

                 - Detenme -le guiñó un ojo, se agachó sobre su estómago y comenzó a bajar pasando la lengua sobre su piel.

                 Jensen intentó apartarse.

                 - Vengo de jugar al fútbol, Jay. Estoy todo sudado.

                 Jared levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Se había incorporado sobre él poniéndose de rodillas y mientras lo miraba desafiándole con la mirada, con una mano le bajaba el elástico del pantalón deportivo. 

                 - Mejor -le respondió dándole un lengüetazo sobre la ingle-. Me gusta tu sabor salado. Y tu olor. Eres excitante, Jensen. 

                 Joder. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle que no después de eso?

 

                 Jensen se agarró a las sábanas arrugándolas con las manos, porque lo que le estaba haciendo la lengua de Jared no era normal. Los pantalones cayeron del todo y él le ayudó a  deshacerse de la camiseta para tenerle expuesto. Le recorría el pecho creando caminos de saliva, marcando sus dientes, pero sin apenas apretar. Lamió las marcas y siguió bajando con la lengua mientras le sujetaba con un brazo.

                 Su otra mano yacía muy cerca de su ingle, preparada para entrar en acción. Fue la que bajó los calzoncillos liberando la erección que empezaba a crecer dentro de ellos. Esa mano acarició su pubis, su cadera y sus testículos, aunque sólo por encima. Su lengua seguía haciendo delicias en su ombligo y en el resto de su abdomen.

                 Jensen cogió aire, pero parecía que todo el que quedaba en la habitación se había convertido en vapor espeso. Le costaba respirar y no estaba preparado para la combustión que sentía por dentro. Jared aprovechó el momento para masajearle la polla con suavidad, haciendo que creciera en su mano con un ritmo lento, pero desquiciante. No dejaba de lamer el interior de sus muslos y esa parte que quedaba demasiado cerca de su entrada, rozando los testículos con la punta de la lengua, transmitiendo sólo un poco de humedad.

-       Jared, joder. –tenía que hacerlo a posta. Esa calma con la que lo torturaba no era normal.

-       Quiero que me sientas –prácticamente gruñó-. Esto es para ti.

        Jensen quería preguntarle que a qué se debía ese regalo. No sólo las caricias, las atenciones y el haber estado en su cuarto en lugar de estudiando sino también ese alarde de romanticismo con las luces, la cena y la vela.

        Fue incapaz de decir nada cuando Jared se metió la polla en la boca por completo y la chupó como si fuera un helado. Jensen sintió una gran humedad y un millón de descargas que le hacían arquear hasta los dedos de los pies. Se consumía y quería estar sumido en esa sensación para siempre. Jared acompañaba cada succión con un fino y larguísimo dedo que masajeaba su entrada sin llegar a penetrarle del todo. Estaba tan preparado y cachondo que habría cogido a Jared por su magnífico pelo y habría implantado más velocidad. Se habría corrido en su  boca y habría explotado de júbilo. En cambio, se dejó hacer. Disfrutaba de la tortura que era estar siempre a punto, pero no llegar a correrse y de la boca de Jared lamiendo su glande., jugando con su miembro.

-       Jared, si no paras voy a…-estaba visiblemente afectado y ni siquiera pudo decirlo.

        El castaño sonrió con lujuria y se alzó un poco para besarlo, transmitiéndole su salado sabor. Sus manos jugueteaban con sus pezones. Jensen cerró los ojos concentrando todo su placer para no explotar sin necesidad de tocarse el pene, respirando con dificultad.

-       Si vieras lo increíblemente guapo que estás ahora, Jen –susurró Jared en su oído-. Te correrías sólo con mirarte.

        Jensen abrió los ojos y comprobó que Jared se estaba tocando por encima del vaquero y su erección ya era considerable. Se alzó con los codos sobre la cama y se apoderó de él, quitándole la camiseta y acariciando sus músculos con necesidad. Ambos quedaron prácticamente sentados frente al otro, pegados por el calor y el sudor; enredados y abrazados. Rozándose.

        La tela del pantalón era demasiado obstáculo, así que Jensen obligó a Jared a estirar las piernas y  le ayudó a quitárselos.  Los calzoncillos cayeron detrás.

 Jensen se hizo dueño de su cuello, de su boca y de su pelo. Besaba y lamía como si el hambre se hubiera apoderado de él.

        Con un movimiento rápido y seco, Jared cambió las tornas y le dio la vuelta, quedando ambos de rodillas, la espalda de Jensen contra el pecho de Jared. En esa posición Jared podía morderle la oreja, el hombro y el cuello mientras lo sujetaba para tenerlo a su merced. Su generoso miembro acariciaba el torneado trasero del rubio, que gemía con cada movimiento cuando aumentaba la fricción.

-       Fóllame Jared. Quiero correrme contigo dentro –jadeó.

-       Lo que tú quieras, cariño –siseó el castaño en su oído.

        Jensen no supo si podría aguantarlo mucho más tiempo. No sabía si le ponía más esa voz ronca y extasiada, o ese apelativo cariñoso que había utilizado seguramente a posta. Quería fundirse con él y demostrarle lo que sentía. Quería gritar su nombre mientras su placer se desbordaba.

                 Jared se pegó más a su espalda, hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y lo olió. Le fascinaba la piel sudada de Jensen. Era picante y erótica. Muchas veces no tenía ni que provocarle, ni quitarse la ropa. Ni siquiera tenía que mirarle o insinuarle nada; Jared olía su piel y caía rendido a sus pies. 

                 Lo abrazó por la cintura, pasando sus palmas grandes y abiertas sobre su piel, recorriéndole el abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Entonces lo acarició con ambas manos; con una le abarcó la erección y con otra le rodeó los testículos hasta apretarlos ligeramente. Sabía que si lo masajeaba por debajo, lo haría gemir inmediatamente. Y eso hizo.

                 El cuerpo de Jensen se puso en alerta cuando notó los dedos de Jared en esa zona tan delicada. Anticipándose a lo que venía, se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo el aliento. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a temblar. Tenía la respiración de ese cabrón sobre su cuello, con una mano lo masturbaba y con la otra tiraba de sus pelotas. ¿Cuándo el mundo había decidido ser tan bueno con él para darle semejante regalo? 

                 - Te gusta -las palabras de Jared no fueron una pregunta, sino una afirmación en toda regla. 

                 - Sigue, por favor.

                 Jared no pudo obtener mejor respuesta que esa. Le gustaba ver cómo perdía el control y cómo se derretía literalmente entre sus brazos.

                 - ¿Cuánto me deseas? -la voz grave de Jared retumbó en el cuello, haciendo que las palabras traspasaran la piel.

                 - Demasiado.

                 - Yo también -jadeó medio ahogándose. Jared restregaba su erección contra su trasero. Necesitaba hundirse en él cuanto antes y lo necesitaba ya. Comenzó a mover las manos un poco más deprisa, haciendo que el cuerpo de Jensen reaccionara en el acto. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a obtener lo que buscaba-. Eso es, Jen. Eso es.

                 Jensen dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jared, estirando el cuello hacia atrás y marcando la nuez, que subía y bajaba intentando evitar que la garganta se le secara. Jared por otro lado estaba bien pendiente de las reacciones de ese cuerpo. Comenzaba a notar la mano algo pegajosa. El glande de Jensen comenzaba a brillar por la lubricación. Entonces movió la mano un poco más, haciéndole el amor con ella. 

                 Con paciencia, capturó varias gotitas más mientras lo hacía jadear de placer. Cuando obtuvo lo que creyó suficiente, lo soltó. Sin querer ser brusco, pero sin lograrlo realmente, Jared se separó de su espalda, le puso una mano en el centro de la misma y lo empujó hacia delante. Jensen no se lo esperaba, por lo que cayó sobre la cama rebotando levemente. Sus brazos no aguantaron su peso así que se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Jared lo miró y esbozó una media sonrisa picarona de satisfacción; el trasero de Jensen era digno de ser loado y venerado. Varias pecas sexis le salpicaban la piel y durante un segundo, Jared tuvo ganas de dejarlo todo y lamer todas y cada una de ellas. Pero se contuvo; estaba ahí para algo más. Tenía algo en mente y lo iba a llevar a cabo.

                 Poniéndole la mano al final de la espalda obligándole así a que se mantuviera echado sobre el colchón, Jared deslizó los dedos que tenía pegajosos entre sus nalgas, frotando bien el orificio de entrada. Otra de las cosas que le gustaban era mancharle la piel. Mientras con una mano seguía acariciando esos suaves pliegues rosados, con la otra comenzó a masturbarse. Había empezado con buen ritmo y pronto comenzó a ver resultados; varias gotitas resbalaron por su glande hinchado y él las atrapó en el aire, añadiéndolas luego a las que ya había usado como lubricante para prepararle. 

                 En cuestión de un par de minutos, la mano inquisidora de Jared había comenzado a deslizar un dedo dentro de él y a amoldarle para añadir otro. Jensen, tumbado como estaba boca abajo, poco podía hacer. Se había agarrado al borde del colchón y había elevado un poco el trasero mientras se restregaba sobre las sábanas una y otra vez. Esa dulce tortura lo estaba matando.

                 Jared había colocado las piernas alrededor de sus muslos, lo que le impedía abrir las piernas o incorporarse. Cuando añadió un segundo dedo, tuvo que hacerlo con cuidado porque Jensen estaba demasiado estrecho en esa posición. Imaginó hundiéndose en él y la boca se le hizo agua. Entonces ya no quiso esperar más. Sabía que lo había preparado poco y sabía que costaría entrar, pero la urgencia y la necesidad fueron mucho más apremiantes de lo que podía soportar.

                 Arrimó las rodillas a sus caderas y se sentó sobre su trasero unos segundos para deslizar la polla entre sus nalgas a modo de calentamiento. Entonces se colocó acertadamente sobre su entrada y tras un leve tanteo de comprobación, hizo un giro de cadera para adentrarse en él. Jensen siseó por la profanación. Una cosa era un dedo o dos de Jared, y otra cosa muy distinta era su erección. Conocía ese cuerpo, conocía ese grosor, y sabía lo mucho que podía llegar a dar de sí su chico.

                 Hundió la cabeza en el colchón para amortiguar un gruñido e intentó levantar el trasero para facilitar la penetración, pero Jared no se lo permitió. 

                 - No te muevas, Jen -la voz de Jared fue apenas audible. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico al contenerse, porque todas y cada una de sus células le gritaban que arremetiera y se colara dentro de ese maravilloso trasero de un sólo empujón. Pero no lo haría. No quería lastimarle, y aunque le costase la vida, iría poco a poco.

                 - Jared, por favor -desde fuera podía parecer que Jensen le suplicaba que lo dejase, que desistiera de intentar colar algo en su cuerpo que a claras luces parecía no entrar, pero eso estaba muy alejado de la realidad porque Jensen precisamente le estaba exigiendo todo lo contrario-. No vayas tan lento.

                 Jared esbozó una sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos. Había comenzado a sudar copiosamente y esa clase de contención le hacía temblar más de lo acostumbrado. Le puso las dos manos en el trasero, una sobre cada nalga, y las separó ligeramente para ver mejor. Avanzaba  poco a poco hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que la fricción los envolviera a ambos, arrancándoles varios jadeos de satisfacción.

                 - Jay -la voz de Jensen sonó ahogada y necesitada.

                 - Lo sé, lo sé -lo calmó. Le dio una palmada bastante sonora sobre una nalga y lo agarró de nuevo para atraerle contra su cuerpo, adentrándose así un poco más-. Joder.

                 En ese preciso momento Jared supo que había perdido la batalla. Le estrechez de Jensen pudo con él y lo desarmó en apenas un segundo.

                 Se sostuvo con ambas manos sobre los lumbares de Jensen y con un golpe de cadera rápido y certero hacia delante, terminó de hundirse en él. 

                 Jensen abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido. No pudo. La sensación de sentirse completamente lleno pudo con él. Se le nubló la vista y se le aceleraron más aún los latidos del corazón. Notaba también a Jared palpitar dentro de él. Por Dios bendito, podría morirse feliz así.

                 Cuando Jared comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, Jensen gimió. No supo muy bien si fue por la sensación de sentirse lleno, por el posible escozor que sentiría en el trasero o por todo un poco, pero Jensen había comenzado a emitir un sonido casi gutural con la garganta. Jared lo consoló echándose sobre su espalda. Lo cubrió con su amplio y caliente cuerpo mientras seguía montándole, ésta vez hundiéndose de nuevo en él. Había estirado los brazos y los había dejado sobre los de Jensen. Exceptuando las piernas que las tenía dobladas a ambos lados de su trasero, el resto lo abarcaba y lo cubría entero. No es que Jensen fuera pequeño precisamente, es que Jared estaba creciendo demasiado últimamente.

                 - Eres tan estrecho, Jen, tan caliente -le susurró al oído jadeando sobre él. Notaba ese cuerpo temblar debajo de él. Desprendía tanto calor que por un momento pensó que la cama saldría ardiendo-. ¿Quieres que siga?

                 Jensen apenas tenía espacio para moverse. Asintió con la cabeza y ya no pudo hacer nada más. Tenía los puños cerrados agarrando fuertemente las sábanas, los ojos entornados con las pupilas dilatadas y perdidas en un punto no concreto de la habitación, y la frente perlada de sudor. Jared no le hizo sufrir más; arremetió con sus caderas y elevó el ritmo, saliendo y entrando ahora de su cuerpo a bastante velocidad. Durante ese rato que había estado deslizándose lentamente, casi agónicamente dentro de él, no lo había hecho porque le gustase torturarle, que también, sino para que el cuerpo de Jensen se acostumbrase a su grosor y tamaño. Ahora todo parecía indicar que lo había logrado, así que no había necesidad de esperar más. Ahogó un gruñido demasiado primitivo como para ser descrito y siguió hundiéndose en su cuerpo una y otra vez.

                 Jensen sintió que su polla iba a explotar. Su capacidad de contención había quedado claramente demostrada, pero sentir el enorme miembro de Jared adentrándose en él ejercía una sensación demasiado placentera como para no dejarse ir. Apretó las sábanas con las manos sintiendo incluso dolor en los nudillos. Jared debió notarlo porque levantó algo más sus caderas y empezó a tocarle mientras lo penetraba. Al principio de un modo muy lento y comedido, sintiendo su miembro lubricado escurrirse entre sus dedos. Luego de una forma rítmica y tosca.

-       Jared –gruñó. No le gustaba suplicar, pero sólo era capaz de rendirse ante él –. Tengo que correrme.

                     Jared sabía perfectamente en qué punto se encontraba su amante. Podía sentir su polla estremecerse y su abertura contraerse por el placer y el gusto, a punto de descargar con furia. Dejó de masturbarlo y salió de su ano, preparándose para un movimiento más certero; agarró a Jensen de las caderas y empujó, rozando su punto más sensible, provocándole una ola de placer que lo extasiaba, rodeaba y embriagaba por completo. Con un movimiento casi involuntario, el rubio se agarró el pene por la base, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a acariciarse porque notó cómo sus testículos se vaciaban y su orgasmo le sobrevenía con furor. Manchó las sábanas y las piernas empezaron a flaquearle por la sensación acontecida, sin embargo, Jared no lo dejó caer.

-       Muy bien mi amor, muy bien –susurró Jared contra su cuerpo.

                 El castaño volvió a penetrarlo mientras lo agarraba de las caderas con fuerza, notando que Jensen se volvía laxo entre sus manos. Podía parecer que había perdido algo de fuelle, pero era capaz de notar su corazón bombeando con rapidez y su abertura contraerse por el estímulo. El cuerpo de Jensen intentaba recuperarse, aunque era casi imposible porque las descargas aún colmaban su cuerpo y Jared sentía esa sensación embriagándolo. Su esfínter vibraba con fuerza haciendo que Jared sintiera mucho más placer cuando metía y sacaba la polla del culo de su amante. No pudo aguantar mucho más. Sacó su miembro por última vez y se corrió con la fuerza de un huracán sobre la espalda brillante de Jensen.

                 El rubio cayó sobre la cama a causa del cansancio y el esfuerzo. Su espalda palpitaba a causa de la respiración forzosa y sus piernas todavía temblaban. No le importó estar marcado, manchado por el semen del castaño. Quedó totalmente estirado con la cabeza doblada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

                 Jared se posó sobre él, pero no dejó caer su peso. Simplemente rozó esa magnífica espalda con su pecho sudado, apoyando sus labios en la curva de su nuca. Le dio un tenue beso en el cuello y luego en los hombros. Un pequeño aleteo que hizo que a Jensen se le erizara la piel. El contraste entre el sexo más salvaje y la delicadeza con la que lo trataba ahora le produjo una sensación impresionante. Sus músculos se relajaban y se dormían con la ayuda de sus besos y sus caricias, pero él no. Jensen abrió los ojos esmeralda y Jared bajó por su costado para acostarse a su lado, mirándolo directamente. Notaba cómo sus respiraciones se apaciguaban juntas.

-       ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –a Jensen le costaba hablar, pero sacó la fuerza suficiente para intentar averiguar lo que quería.

-       Claro que puedes –suspiró Jared, tan cerca de su cara que su aliento lo reconfortó.

-       ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

            No se refería a follar, porque aquello era algo que hacían a menudo y de la forma más caliente que se les ocurriera en cada momento. El sexo era una maravilla, y a veces Jensen se preguntaba cómo había conseguido Jared aprender tan rápido. Bueno, tenía un maestro bastante dispuesto, pero no se podía decir que el chico no pusiera de su parte. Se refería a ese alarde de romanticismo y dedicación. La forma en la que había pensado en él y en hacer algo especial lo emocionaba muchísimo. Necesitaba saberlo.

-       Por ti –susurró Jared en su oído. Sus labios le acariciaban la oreja -. Me parece el mejor motivo del mundo.

        Jensen sonrió. Quería demostrarle lo increíblemente feliz que era en ese preciso instante, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Para Jensen era más fácil escribir las cosas o demostrarlas que decirlas. Quería decirle lo maravillado que estaba con él. Lo mucho que quería abrazarlo, protegerlo y que no tuvieran que salir de ese cuarto nunca más, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, resonando en su cerebro como una docena de tambores “te quiero”, “te quiero” , una y otra vez.

        Lo que Jensen no sabía es que Jared no era precisamente una persona de una concentración impecable y que cuando veía un dibujo en un cuaderno tenía que seguirlo, no fuera que hubiera más y se los perdiera. Jensen no sabía que lo que intentaba decir era lo que les había llevado hasta allí. Lo miró a los ojos con la expresión más dulce que pudo encontrar, incapaz de hablar, como casi siempre.

-       Yo también te quiero –susurró Jared sin dejar de mirarlo.

        No hicieron falta palabras porque sus miradas se entendieron. No tuvo que decirle que había encontrado lo que escribió mientras tomaba aquellos malditos apuntes. No tuvo que hacerlo porque daba lo mismo. Aunque no lo hubiera visto podía verlo ahora. Estaba todo en sus ojos.

 

 

 

**_FIN_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
